


Heart to Hearts

by magsworld



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Break Up, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Growing Up, Heart-to-Heart, Heartache, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 69,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magsworld/pseuds/magsworld
Summary: Takes place after Digimon Adventure Tri. Ultimately a Taito/Taiyama fic.Various heart-to-heart conversations between the DigiDestined. Yamato and Taichi struggle with their feelings for each other, Hikari and Takeru begin their relationship. A story of friendship, love, and the bonds the DigiDestined share as they deal with what comes next.





	1. Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of my first Digimon story! :) I welcome and appreciate all feedback. I'm not sure how many chapters this story will be... maybe 10?  
> *[Edited - new goal: 20 chapters!]  
> *[Edited - new goal: 30 chapters!]
> 
> Chapter 1: Brotherly heart to heart

The sun is setting, painting the sky a mix of pink and orange hues. Takeru and Yamato are sitting on a grassy hill, watching the other digi destined who are talking and laughing a distance further in front of them.

"Hey, do you think I can stay with you and Dad for a few days?" Takeru asked as he smiled at Yamato.

Yamato, who would usually question his brother and advise against it, shrugged nonchalantly.

Takeru, seeking confirmation, swayed into his brother's arm until Yamato turned his head and met his gaze. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Takeru. If that's what you want, I'm sure… I'm sure Dad wouldn't mind." Yamato replied and offered his brother a slight smile.

Takeru was always good at getting his big brother's attention when he wanted it. Though he preferred staying at their mother's house where he lived, he couldn't stop thinking about how much everyone had been through in the past couple weeks and he felt like wanting to stay just a bit closer to his big brother.

The digi destined had saved the world again, but this time, with greater consequences. Most of the city streets were still closed for construction. Buildings were condemned, classes were still postponed, and the hospitals were filled with people tending to their injuries – big and small. Sure, they had saved the world, but the cost was high this time around. They had lost their teacher, and Meicoomon, and for a moment, they almost lost Taichi.

"Should I ask why you want to stay over?" Yamato shifted his body to face Takeru.

Gazing out ahead at the sunset and not at his brother, Takeru answered, "I just thought it'd be nice to spend more time together."

Yamato nodded, keeping his eyes on his brother, "I know Takeru, and I'm glad to have you stay with us… but I can still see you even when you're at Mom's. I just want you to know that."

"I know, Yamato… it's just…" Takeru turned his body to face Yamato. The brothers were now both sitting cross legged facing each other. "So much has happened and I just think it's important to spend more time with the people we love. We never know how much time..." Takeru's voice broke off and he looked down at the grass.

Yamato was watching his brother very intently. His brother was still smiling, but it was more of a sad smile. Yamato felt a pull in his chest like he knew what the next words out of his brother's mouth were going to be. He reached his arm out and put his hand on Takeru's shoulder.

"It's settled then. I'll let Dad know." Yamato gave his brother a smile and watched as his brother's mood instantly shifted. He couldn't remember the last time he had had a sleep over with his brother. He briefly thought back to the digital world, but quickly decided that didn't count as time worked in weird ways over there.

The brothers exchanged looks of satisfaction as they each felt glad that they would be spending more time with each other. Time was important, they both knew that. They both also knew that they didn't spend enough quality time together. With all that they had been through lately, some quality time was overdue.

"Great! Shall we talk about something more uplifting?" Takeru chuckled as he readjusted his body to face forward and catch the remaining remnants of the sun setting. The past few weeks had been very challenging and he felt at peace being with his friends and his brother.

"Sure," Yamato smiled, "Anything else on your mind, Takeru?"

Takeru glanced down at the other digi destined until his eyes fell upon Hikari who seemed in giddy conversation with Mimi. Takeru smiled sheepishly as a rosy hue filled his cheeks. He was grateful for a lot of things.

"Ah, so that's what's on your mind." Yamato playfully shoved his brother and gave him a sly grin.

Takeru, feeling betrayed by his complexion, blushed harder. "Well…uh.." Takeru took a deep breath and looked at his brother. He figured now would be as good a time as any to tell him what had happened. "Now that you bring her up…"

Yamato's eyes lit up in curiosity. What was once a sly grin was now replaced with a more serious facial expression. "Spill. Right now." Yamato demanded.

"So we uh…" Takeru felt himself get nervous. His brother was going to be the first person he'd tell this news to and he just realized he hadn't said it out loud yet.

Sensing his hesitation, Yamato pressed on. "Let's go. On with it."

"We might have...kissed. A little bit." Takeru said sheepishly.

Yamato stared at his brother in disbelief. He was surprised by the news, although the longer he thought about it, the more he figured he should have seen it coming.

Waiting for a response, Takeru looked up at his brother trying to read his face.

After a few moments, Yamato spoke, "That's great, Takeru." Yamato was smiling. His brother's happiness had meant everything to him and he really did like Hikari. "I always thought you two would be great together."

"Thanks Yamato." Takeru smiled and looked back down at Hikari.

"So are you two uh… dating?" Yamato asked.

"Well uh.. we haven't really talked about it. You're actually the first person I told."

"Well, I am your brother." Yamato smiled. He took pride in knowing that Takeru had told him first.

"Ha, yeah. I don't even think Taichi knows. I'm not sure if or when Hikari is going to tell him." Takeru became nervous once again.

Yamato was taken back by the mention of Taichi's name. He looked forward down at the other digi destined until his eyes found Taichi sitting down on the grass talking to Jyou and Sora. Yamato smiled, but it was more of a sad smile like his brothers. He hadn't really spoken to his best friend since the last Digimon battle when Omegamon formed to defeat what had become of Meicoomon. He knew he wouldn't admit it but Yamato missed him. Still, and he knew it didn't really make sense, but he hadn't really gotten over his fear and anger of almost losing him.

Yamato felt his brother's eyes on him and realized he had never answered Takeru's last comment.

"I'm sure that will be a fun conversation." Yamato smiled at his brother.

"Think, Taichi will kill me?" Takeru asked in a voice that seemed half joking and half serious.

Yamato looked back down at Taichi and smiled another sad smile. He was happy that Taichi was here, alive, and hanging out with all their friends together. Truth be told, Yamato would love to see Taichi playfully get mad at Takeru. Taichi seemed to just get back his confidence and courage at the end of their last digi battle. He had been so unsure of himself and his choices in the weeks prior. Yamato had had to step up into more of a leadership role that actually fit him quite well. To his surprise, he had liked being in charge. But also, he knew he could step up and do it because he had watched Taichi do it for all these years and not surprising at all, Taichi was a great teacher even if he didn't intend to be. Taichi had a way of bringing the courage out of everyone and always made them feel braver than they were. Yamato had felt brave and confident and while he knew he had grown and matured over the years, he knew that most of that confidence was thanks to Taichi. Despite their years of fighting, Yamato admired him and he knew he was lucky to call him his friend.

Yamato sighed. He knew he should tell Taichi all of this. He felt a weird mix of guilt and shame swell inside of him. All of the anger and frustration he had at Taichi was really just due to the fact that he couldn't stand the thought of losing him. Taichi had made mistakes. He had been indecisive, emotional and a bit reckless and it had led to a lot of stress, worry, and hardship. But, could Yamato really blame him for that? It's not like he himself was perfect so, why did he expect Taichi to be? Was Taichi not allowed to be negatively affected by the last battle? _Maybe you can't bear the crest of courage all the time_ Yamato thought for a second and then right there, another thought hit Yamato like a ton of bricks. _You have the crest of friendship, dummy. And instead of being there for your best friend, you're mad at him. What kind of friend is that? Your crest is the one that needs fixing, not his._ Yamato immediately decided that he was in fact, being an unreasonable moron and he would talk to Taichi. He would let him know that he forgave him, that he wasn't alone, that he was still his best friend and most importantly, that he was sorry for taking too long to say all of this. With that, Yamato smiled and this time it was a genuine smile.

_____ _

_____ _

Takeru looked over at Yamato inquisitively. He had just asked his brother if he thought Taichi was going to kill him for kissing his sister and here Yamato was smiling down at him. Takeru examined his brother's facial expressions. What had started as a sad smile had turned into a deep frown, which had turned back into a sad smile, but now… a real smile? What in the world could Yamato be thinking? Takeru decided not to interrupt his brother's deep thoughts. Instead, he just watched intently until a light smile and rosy hue filled his brother's cheeks. Takeru looked down at Taichi, and then back to his brother, and then back to Taichi to confirm. Yes, Yamato was definitely smiling at Taichi.

"Yamato?" Takeru nudged his brother.

"Huh. What? Sorry… geez," Yamato put his hands over his head as he snapped himself out of it, "Must have spaced out or something. Sorry if I worried you."

"Oh no, it's fine," Takeru was sporting a puzzled expression. "You looked really deep in thought there."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. It's just… this weird thing with Taichi." Yamato looked down at the grass. He wasn't sure if he should share his thoughts with his brother.

"Do you uh… think he's going to kill me?"

Yamato let out a genuine laugh as his brother's comment caught him off guard. "That's right!" he couldn't believe he forgot to answer his brother's hilarious question. He really must've spaced out hard. "No, Takeru. I don't think Taichi will kill you. And if he tries," Yamato smiled at his brother, "I'll protect you. Don't worry." With that, Yamato turned his gaze back towards the other digi destined.

Takeru wasn't sure if he was satisfied with his brother's answer, but he decided to accept it anyway. He continued looking over at his brother who was still watching Taichi. Taichi was just talking to Jyou and Sora and Takeru wondered why his brother was in a trance looking at them. Regardless, Yamato looked happy and that's all that Takeru cared about. Takeru knew that Yamato was never one for wearing his emotions on his sleeve or openly discussing them. They were different that way, but it was fine. Their brotherly bond was always an unspoken one. Upon this thought, Takeru joined his brother's eye in looking at Taichi. He wondered if the bond Taichi shared with his brother was also an unspoken one. He was sure Yamato must have been very effected by almost losing Taichi, but he wasn't there to see it as he had been taking care of Hikari. Upon thinking of Hikari, Takeru began smiling sheepishly again as the fond memories of the two of them returned and then it hit him. _Is Yamato looking at Taichi, the same way I'm looking at Hikari? ___


	2. Incoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uneasy conversations are coming for both Hikari & Takeru, and Yamato & Taichi
> 
> Chapter 2: Incoming Conversations

"Wow the sunset is really beautiful, isn't it guys?" Jou took his eyes off of Taichi and Sora and looked into the orange and pink hues swirling together in the sky.

Sora let out an agreeing chuckle and followed Jou's eyes to the sky. After a moment, she spoke. "I often think of the Digital World as the most beautiful place I've ever been. It's funny that sometimes I forget all the beauty that's here too."

Jou nodded in agreement.

Sora took her eyes off of the sky and looked over at Taichi. "You're awfully quiet, Taichi."

Taichi gave Sora a small smile and shrugged. The sky was truly spectacular, they were both right. But… he really didn't have much to say. He was content being there with his friends, but something was clearly different. He couldn't put his finger on it, but things just didn't feel the same between their group. Maybe it was the fact that his best friend still wasn't talking to him or that things were still off between him and his sister. Maybe it was the unknowingness of what the future held for all of them. Maybe it was him missing Agumon. _Probably a combination of everything,_ Taichi thought to himself as he let out an audible sigh.

He didn't know how to make Yamato speak to him. Yamato had never been one to talk about his feelings. Taichi knew he was just going to have to wait it out until Yamato was ready and while he hated that, he knew that's just how things were between them. He couldn't force it. _I just hope he isn't still mad at me when I'm already mad at myself._ Taichi's mind started to wander back to their last digi battle, but he quickly snapped himself out of it. Self-loathing wasn't what he wanted to be right now. _On to the next problem,_ he thought, _one that I can actually deal with._ Hmm... the future? Taichi took a deep breath in and out. No, he decided, that conversation could wait a bit longer. Right now he was with his friends and he was going to make the most out of their time together. And as for missing Agumon? Taichi smiled up at the sky. That wasn't even a problem. Taichi knew he would be seeing him again. Even though they had no immediate plans, there was no doubt in his mind they'd be reunited. After all, he was his partner and he knew he'd be there for him, forever.

"Sorry, Sora. It really is beautiful."

\-------------------------------------

*music playing*

[Incoming call – Hikari Yagami]

Hearing the music, Takeru shifted his body to pull his phone out of his pocket. As he looked at the name on the incoming call, he looked down over the hill and saw the face of Hikari Yagami, smiling and waving at him.

"Answer your phone!" Hikari mouthed.

"I think you better answer that." Yamato gave his brother a sly grin as he watched Takeru get all flustered and answer the phone.

Hikari: Hey Takeru!

Takeru: Hey Hikari… what's up?

Hikari: Oh nothing… I was just wondering if you maybe… wanted to go on a walk… with me?

Takeru: [breathing heavy] I'd love to… I'll come down.

Hikari: Will Yamato be ok up there by himself?

Takeru: Hmm… hold on one sec

"Hey Yamato, I'm going to go on a walk with Hikari… are you going to stay up here?" Takeru put his hand over the phone's receiver end and turned to his brother.

"Yea, just a bit longer. Go have fun." Yamato smiled at his brother. He definitely wanted his brother to have a good time, but he just wasn't ready to walk down the big hill they were sitting at and rejoin the others yet. He wanted just a bit more time to himself... mostly to think about what he was going to say to Taichi.

Takeru: Yea he says he's going to stay up here just a bit longer.

Hikari: I'll tell my brother, maybe he can join him.

Takeru: Oh sure… uh

Hikari: Takeru?

Takeru looked over at his brother anxiously. He recalled their previous conversation and the way Yamato seemingly stared at Hikari's brother. "Uh hey... Yamato?"

"What is it, Takeru?" Yamato, looking a bit annoyed, answered his brother.

Sensing his brother's annoyance, Takeru responded with, "Um nothing. I gotta go. I'll see you later." With that, Takeru got up and began his descent down the hill, waving his brother goodbye.

Takeru: It's nothing. I'll see you soon Hikari

Hikari: Sounds good!

**_End call_ **

Yamato watched his brother walk down the large hill they had been sitting on. He hadn't realized just how far they were from everyone until he noticed how long it took his brother to reach the bottom. His eyes wandered over to Hikari and immediately noticed – _wait, was she pointing at him?_ Yamato's eyes followed Hikari as she walked over to Taichi and kept pointing in his direction. Suddenly Taichi was looking around. _They're talking about me. What are they saying?_ Yamato gulped and then his eyes met Taichi's. For a moment they just stared at each other. In a weird way, Yamato felt calm. He took a deep breath and gave a slight smile and nodded. He wasn't sure if Taichi could see it, but he felt like it was the right thing to do. He knew he had to talk to him, he just didn't know what to say. Taichi's eyes moved away first as he noticed Takeru come into view and greet Hikari. Yamato watched Taichi stand up to greet his brother and he continued to look on as the three of them huddled together trying to figure out what they could be saying.

\------------------------------

"Hey Taichi, I'm going to go on a walk with Takeru." Hikari said as she walked over to her brother who was still sitting with Jou and Sora.

"Cool, Hikari. Have fun." Taichi gave his sister a smile as he noticed Sora giggling out of the corner of his eye.

Blushing slightly, but choosing to ignore Sora, Hikari continued speaking. "Would you want to maybe go up there and keep Yamato company?" Hikari pointed up at Yamato sitting on the top of the hill just behind them.

"Oh." Taichi looked stunned. He wasn't expecting that. His heart sank slightly as he looked up at Hikari and then over at Jou and Sora. Nobody spoke. He took a deep breath, mustered up some courage, and turned around to look over at the big hill behind them. His eyes met Yamato's. He looked longingly at his best friend and wondered if his eyes could convey an _are you still mad at me?_ look. Yamato was far away, but somehow, Taichi could tell he was smiling. Suddenly, a small weight had been lifted off of his shoulders and Taichi felt calm. _Who knew a simple smile could do that?_

"I think that's a good idea, Taichi. I'm sure you guys could use some catching up." Sora said as she half smiled.

"Agreed. I'm not a fan of this whole not speaking thing." Jou interjected. He looked at Sora who seemed to be shooting him daggers with her eyes. "I mean uh… that's just what I think. You should do whatever you want!" Jou smiled at Sora hoping he had fixed his phrasing. As Sora rolled her eyes, Jou could tell he must've failed in that regard.

"I think I will." Taichi answered both of them as he stood up. He had felt instantly better. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he could tell Yamato wanted him up there.

A few moments later, Takeru arrived and waved at everyone as he joined the group.

Taichi reached out and shook Takeru's hand. "Watch over Hikari, ok?"

Takeru smiled and hoped he could hide his blushing face. "Of course, Taichi. Always." He looked at Hikari and smiled. With that, the both of them began walking down the sidewalk towards the bridge on their left.

Taichi took a deep breath, waved to Sora and Jou, and began walking up the hill to meet his best friend. He was nervous and anxious, but he knew this was something that had to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Yamato & Taichi, the apology


	3. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi & Yamato have a heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_A person's success in life can usually be measured by the number of uncomfortable conversations he or she is willing to have._ ** _\- Tim Ferriss_

 

* * *

Yamato watched as Taichi slowly made his way up the hill. It wouldn't be long now before he'd be joining him up here. Yamato felt anxious, nervous, but also excited. It was a weird mix of emotions that kind of made him want to throw up. He still hadn't figured out what he was going to say to his best friend. He knew their interaction was coming and he knew he wanted it, but this soon? He looked down at the grass and then back at Taichi and then back down at the grass. He didn't know what to do with his eyes. Where was he to look? He felt like putting his hands over his head, but he didn't want Taichi to think he was filled with dread.  _Stop freaking out._ Yamato tried to calm himself down.  _This is stupid. It's a conversation with your best friend. You can do this._ Yamato took another deep breath as he watched his best friend come closer into view.

"Hey." The word came out of Taichi's mouth softer than he had expected. He stood at the top of the hill and looked down at Yamato sitting on the ground. He wasn't sure if he should sit down or not so he remained standing.

Yamato looked over at Taichi and right away sensed his hesitancy to move closer towards him. Yamato felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Taichi seemed afraid to get too close.  _It's because of me._  Yamato let out an audible sigh as he looked up at his best friend with sad and sorry eyes. His mouth felt dry, he couldn't speak.

Taichi surveyed Yamato's face and had a gut feeling that despite his friend's lack of outward enthusiasm, that he was still welcome on the hill. He didn't want to solely rely on his gut though, not anymore. He wanted confirmation. Taichi took a deep breath in and let it out slowly before deciding to speak again.

"Hikari uh… she mentioned you might want some company up here."

Yamato looked into Taichi's big brown eyes. He saw the same distant longing and sadness reflected back at him.  _I'm such a coward. Why can't I speak to him?_ Hoping the words would come to him, Yamato nodded to signal that Taichi could sit down and join him.

Taichi acknowledged Yamato's nod with one of his own and sat down on a patch of grass about ten feet from Yamato. He figured this was probably too far of a distance to have a normal conversation, but he didn't want to spook him by being any closer.

Yamato looked over at Taichi and how far away he was sitting. While he quickly acknowledged that this should've made him feel guiltier, instead…for some reason, he started laughing.  _Leave it to Taichi,_  he thought to himself. Yamato finally found the courage to speak.

"I don't bite, I promise." Yamato gave his friend a slight smile in an effort to break the tension.

Taichi, surprised by his friend's now more pleasant demeanor, smiled.  _Finally, Yamato._ Taichi felt instant relief.  _"_ Oh really? Because I'm not so sure." A small grin started to form across his tanned face.

Yamato opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. He wanted to think of a witty comeback, but he knew that they had things to talk about. He did miss joking around with Taichi though, it felt good. Like old times, like nothing had changed.  _But things did change_.  _We almost lost you._ Yamato took a deep breath in and let out a defeated reply.

"You're right. Maybe I do bite."

Taichi was used to this moody behavior from Yamato. He had dealt with it all the time when they were kids and he had accepted that this was just Yamato's nature. However, given their recent circumstances, Taichi had expected a bit more anger from Yamato and instead, he was met with a voice that was unmistakably sad. In a way he didn't understand, Yamato's apparent sadness gave Taichi the courage to move a few inches closer. He wasn't sure where the sadness was coming from, but he wanted Yamato to know that he was there for him.

"Guess I'll take my chances then."

Taichi continued to smile at his friend and hoped he could hear the sincerity in his voice. The two friends sat in silence for a few moments.

"I'm glad you're here, Taichi." Yamato spoke first, surprising both of them.

"Yeah." Taichi smiled to himself as he kept his eyes on the darkening sky. He wanted to say that he was glad Yamato was speaking to him, but he decided against it. Instead, he just apologized. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

With this, Yamato moved his head to face Taichi. "I was worried. Really worried, Taichi. I didn't… I just. It was…" Yamato's voice kept breaking. There was a lot he wanted to say, but he wasn't sure how to say it. He noticed Taichi was now looking at him so he tried to wrap up his thoughts quickly. "…it was hard."

Taichi could hear the strain in Yamato's voice. He hated that it had made him this worked up, but at the same time, if he was being honest, it felt good knowing Yamato cared this much.

"I know, Yamato. I'm sorry." Taichi took another deep breath before continuing, "It was hard for me too… I hope you know that. It was really hard, but I knew I wouldn't give up until I found you guys and… and I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Taichi forced out another smile.  _Was Yamato really this worried about him… the whole time? Why couldn't he just tell me?_  Taichi's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Yamato's voice.

"I'm sorry too, Taichi." Yamato spoke to the grass as he felt too ashamed to look at Taichi in the eyes. He knew he had been selfish. This whole time he had only thought about how he had felt, never once taking into account what things must've been like for Taichi.

Taichi was confused. "What are you sorry about?"

Yamato took another deep breath in and let it out before speaking. This conversation was hard for him. "I'm sorry for not being a good friend to you. This whole time I've been focused on me and my issues when I should've been there for you. You deserve better, Tai, and I'm sorry." When the words left his mouth, Yamato felt a bit lighter like a weight had been lifted…but, he still looked down at the grass as he waited for Taichi to see if his apology would be accepted.

"Thanks for saying that, Yamato. But I… I probably did deserve it. At least a little bit."

Yamato, looking up from the grass he had preoccupied himself with, saw Taichi's big brown eyes smiling at him. Yamato returned Taichi's smile and let it linger on his face as he replied. "Maybe a little bit."

With that, the two friends exchanged knowing looks and laughed together. There was still a hint of longing in their eyes, but the sadness was gone and for now, that was enough.

"Can you just promise me one thing, Yamato?" Taichi asked once their laughter had settled.

"Anything, Taichi." And Yamato meant it.

"No matter how mad you get… can you please, just tell me? Feeling like we're not on good terms kills me. I can't stand not talking to you."

Yamato nodded. He knew he had handled this situation poorly. He had just been so scared and hurt by what happened. He had let his fear paralyze him and keep him from the very thing he had wanted most, his best friend back.

"Yeah," Yamato answered feeling slightly embarrassed. "I can do that."

"Thank, God!" Taichi let out a long sigh as he threw Yamato another grin.

"Unless, of course, you really mess up… because then no promises." Yamato laughed as he teased Taichi. It felt so good to be back with his best friend. Yamato had almost forgotten how good this feeling felt. It was almost euphoric, this feeling.  _The feeling of friendship._ Yamato couldn't help but smile bigger. He looked down the hill at the other digi destined still laughing and sitting together despite how dark the night had gotten. He looked up at the night sky that was slowly starting to sparkle and then he looked over at his best friend who was smiling, happy, and alive. It was truly a beautiful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Hikari & Takeru


	4. The Cute Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikari & Takeru discuss their relationship. 
> 
> **_Young love is two hearts  
>  with only one thing in mind _**  
> \- Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this chapter too cutesy? lol. Please let me know what you think. I'm also thinking there may be too much dialogue. When you read a story, do you usually like more or less dialogue from the characters?

As Takeru walked along the sidewalk next to Hikari, he couldn't help but think about how much the two of them had been through together. They had had each other's backs for a long time now. Ever since they were both thrust into the digital world at a young age following the leads of their big brothers. They had built a solid friendship and had spent most of their childhood together, but neither one had ever mentioned the idea of taking their friendship further. He thought back to the kiss that they had shared a few weeks ago that they still hadn't talked about. Although the circumstances had been crazy, the kiss had felt natural – not weird or forced. It felt  _right_.

The two of them walked in silence as they continued down the cement path towards the bridge up ahead. While the silence was comfortable, Takeru figured it would end the moment the two of them were out of view from the others.

Takeru thought about Daisuke and how he had expressed interest in dating Hikari in the past. Daisuke had been jealous of him when they first met due to how close his bond with Hikari was. But, both Hikari and himself had assured Daisuke that they were just friends.  _Were we always just friends?_ Takeru thought to himself. His bond with Hikari was one of the strongest bonds he had ever had, rivaling only those of his brother's and Patamon's. Hikari always had this way of making him feel calm and he genuinely loved being around her. He knew he would absolutely do anything for her and he knew that was mutual.  _Maybe Daisuke was actually right to be jealous._ Takeru's thoughts were then interrupted by the sounds of Hikari's sweet voice.

"Thanks for coming on this walk with me, Takeru." Hikari smiled as she spoke.

"Of course." Takeru smiled back. He decided to ask the question he was sure he already knew the answer to. "What did you want to talk about?"

The two of them finally reached the end of the cement pathway and both sat down in the grassy area underneath the bridge.

Hikari took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "I figured we should talk about what happened…and…us" She lifted her head slowly to gauge Takeru's reaction.

Takeru met her gaze with a smile. "I figured as much." He was nervous, but the fact that Hikari was smiling and clearly in a good mood, calmed him. If there was anyone he could talk to about anything, it was Hikari. "Where should we start?"

Hikari's heart fluttered. She looked into Takeru's cool blue eyes and could feel her cheeks blush. Takeru was very attractive. It's not that she hadn't noticed before, it's just that she had never really thought about it. Takeru had always been her closest friend and she had never really thought about him as anything more until recently. She had remembered Daisuke being jealous of Takeru when they first met, but she had brushed that off as being ridiculous. Takeru didn't feel that way about her then, but maybe he did now.

Hikari took another deep breath in. Truthfully, she wasn't sure where to start, she just knew that they had to talk about their kiss or else their friendship might be at risk for awkwardness and she wasn't about to let that happen.

"Maybe the… the kiss." Hikari turned her gaze away as she felt a little embarrassed as she said the words.

Takeru sported an equally embarrassed expression as he heard Hikari mention the kiss. He avoided her eyes as he answered. "I'm sorry if you weren't expecting it..." He began, "Honestly I wasn't expecting on doing it…. It just… kind of happened." With that, he put his head down as he waited for Hikari to respond.

"Well…" Hikari looked at Takeru and then looked back down at the grass. She knew what she wanted to say but was finding the words difficult.

Upon hearing her speak, Takeru felt his heart beat faster. While he knew Hikari wasn't mad, he had felt that he needed to apologize for the unexpected nature of their kiss. Hikari had been in mourning for Taichi's alleged death, and Takeru had so desperately wanted to comfort her. He had just leaned in and their lips met. The kiss had been brief, but they were both a bit stunned that it happened. Afterward, she had told him that she was tired and went back to sleep as he continued to wait by her side. When she had woken up they had just acted like nothing had happened, even though he knew that neither one of them would forget.

"I don't want you to apologize, Takeru..." Hikari was now blushing harder than before. In an attempt to hide her complexion, she turned her body slightly away from Takeru as she said the next words. "I liked kissing you."

Takeru saw the blush on Hikari's cheeks and instantly felt a warmth inside his chest.  _She liked kissing me._ He felt pleased and excited, but also very nervous. What did this mean for the two of them? His heart beat faster.

"I liked kissing you too," He answered.

Hikari turned her head to once again face Takeru. Her blush had lightened from the news that Takeru had felt the same. The two of them were now exchanging giddy and nervous looks at each other trying to read the other one's mind.

"So…" Takeru smiled nervously, "what should we do?"

"Well, what are our options?" Hikari laughed.

"Well..." Takeru paused as he made sure to speak carefully. "We can remain friends or…" Takeru looked at Hikari to be sure he was ready to see her reaction to his next words, "or we could date."

Hikari quickly averted her eyes. Truthfully, she wasn't sure if she was ready to date as she had never dated anyone. But, if she was being honest with herself, she knew she didn't want to just remain friends with Takeru.

"Would you want to date… me?" Hikari asked sheepishly.

Takeru, surprising himself that he knew the answer so quickly, nodded. "Yes."

"I think I want that too…but" Hikari smiled, but then spoke in a more serious tone, "You're my best friend Takeru and I… don't want to ever lose you. Our friendship is too important to me."

"It's important to me too," Takeru answered. "…and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about that."

"Part of me wants to remain just friends because I know that'll be easier," Hikari replied as she looked down at her shoes.

"And the other part?" Takeru asked, nervous of the response.

"The other part…" Hikari looked up into Takeru's bright blue eyes and blushed instantly. "The other part wants to kiss you again." 

Takeru smiled. That was the answer he had wanted. "Then I think we owe it to ourselves to try. Plus…" he added, "I don't think there's anything either of us could do to ruin our friendship."

Hikari felt warmth in her heart. The reassurance from Takeru that their friendship wouldn't be affected was all she wanted. She knew neither one of them knew for sure if that was really true or not, but at least they both wanted the same thing. She took another deep breath in and looked at Takeru eagerly. She was ready to do this. 

"I guess you should ask me then." Hikari smiled ear to ear as she looked up at Takeru in anticipation.

It took Takeru a few minutes before he figured out what Hikari wanted. "Oh." He said as he smiled, knowing what Hikari was asking him to do. To be fun and a bit silly, Takeru knelt down on one knee and extended his hand out to Hikari.

"Yagami Hikari… will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. Yes, I will!" Hikari smiled as she grabbed Takeru's hand and hugged him.

The two of them embraced, both kneeling on the grassy underpass underneath the bridge. The sun had now set and they were illuminated by street lights and the few sparkling stars above them. They stayed embraced for a few moments before slowly pulling their heads apart to face one another. They smiled giddily as they both knew what was coming next. The new couple leaned in and shared their first real kiss.

As their lips parted, they looked at one another and laughed. They stood up and brushed the grass off of their legs.

"We should get back," Hikari said as she smiled. She felt as if her cheeks would now be permanently blushed. She couldn't remember a time in her life when she felt this happy, this elated. She knew at this moment that this risk was worth it.  _Takeru is my boyfriend._ She smiled wider if that was even possible. She liked that way that sounded.

"Agreed." Takeru smiled as he looked down at his new girlfriend. This felt so right to him. He decided to hug her again, this time making note of how perfectly she fit in his arms. When she looked up at him, they kissed again and laughed.

"This is going to be fun," Hikari said as she chuckled into his arms.

"Yeah… this is going to work." Takeru smiled.

As they began their walk back to where the other digi destined were sitting, Hikari reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"I should text Taichi so he doesn't worry," Hikari said as she began typing a message.

"I'm sure he's still catching up with Yamato," Takeru answered and then drifted into his thoughts.

Takeru thought back to his conversation with his brother. He remembered how Yamato had looked at Taichi and how it reminded him of the way Takeru had looked at his now girlfriend, Hikari. Was he crazy for thinking that Yamato liked Taichi? He had to be crazy. Taichi and Yamato were just best friends.  _Well, me and Hikari are best friends._ Takeru thought back to how he had been analyzing Yamato's facial expressions because –  _oh crap –_ Takeru suddenly remembered the contents of their conversation  _– because I thought Taichi was going to kill me._ Takeru gulped. Taichi would definitely kill him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Taichi finds out about Hikari & Takeru


	5. One Conversation at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing touches on the night's conversations. Hikari & Takeru head back to meet the others, Yamato tells Taichi about Takeru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently working on writing dialogue that flows better...

Takeru tried to shake off the thought of how Hikari's older brother would react to the news of them dating when another thought popped into his mind.

"Should we tell everyone about us?" He asked as he stopped walking.

Hikari stopped walking as well. "Oh. I didn't think about that…"

"Yeah… same."

The newly formed couple stood still side by side on the cement pathway. They were almost coming up on the spot where the other digi destined had been sitting and laughing earlier. They were almost in view of them.

Hikari reflected internally on this happy news that they had to share. She wondered how everyone would take it. Well, she wondered how one person, in particular, would take it.

"Maybe I should talk to my brother first… I think he'd be mad if I didn't."

Takeru nodded, a bit nervously, in agreement. "….yeah. probably."

Hikari looked over at her boyfriend as she heard a slight quiver in his voice. She smiled. "Are you nervous, Takeru?"

"Yeah," Takeru laughed. Hikari knew him too well. "I am," he responded honestly.

Hikari smiled. She didn't know how to comfort Takeru in this moment so she simply said what she was sure had to be true, "I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

"Promise?" Takeru chuckled, a more pronounced nervous grin now occupying his face.

"Maybe." Hikari teased as she made a mental note of how cute Takeru looked when he was nervous.

Takeru jumped. "What do you mean?!"

"I'm kidding! I promise." Hikari chuckled as she began to drift into her thoughts.

Calming himself down, Takeru took a few deep breaths in and then looked at Hikari. She was no longer smiling. Instead, she stood motionless staring down at the ground. She looked slightly distraught. Takeru stood still for a moment as he let his girlfriend explore whatever thought had now occupied her mind. Hikari was the strongest person he had ever met. The girl in front of him had mourned the supposed death of her brother and had lost one of her friends in the same week.  _Meicoomon._ Takeru thought. It had been Yamato's idea, but Taichi's order that gave the final blow to sacrifice one of their own in order to save everyone else. He knew this deeply troubled Hikari. It had deeply troubled himself as he had always believed there was still hope for Meicoomon. He understood Hikari's pain.

"How's it been with Taichi?" Takeru asked. He gently put his hand on Hikari's shoulder to let her know he was there.

Hikari took a minute to digest Takeru's question. She hadn't been in the best place with her brother ever since  _Meicoomon's death_. She shivered at the thought of that last digi battle, still unable to say the words out loud as if speaking them would make it more real. She loved her brother –  _truly and deeply_. But she hadn't agreed with his decision and her and Taichi both knew it was still a wedge between them.

"We're getting there," Hikari replied softly with a halfhearted smile.

"Have you talked yet… about what happened?" Takeru knew Hikari would know what he meant.

"No…" Hikari answered defeatedly, "…not yet."

That was it then. Takeru knew this was a conversation for a later time. In an effort to lift the mood back up, Takeru reached for Hikari's hand and grabbed it. She looked up at him a bit startled but then smiled bigger.

"One hard conversation at a time." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"Yeah." Hikari looked tenderly up at Takeru as she began to lace her fingers in-between her boyfriend's. She knew her and Taichi would settle their differences eventually. For now, she was happy and she wanted to stay in this moment with Takeru as long as she could.

"One at a time." She smiled.

The two of them continued walking, hand in hand, to meet the others.

* * *

"So, Yamato..."

"Yes, Taichi?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

The two friends stared out into the darkness of the sky. The street lights were lit down by the others, but on the hill where they were seated, they were covered in darkness.

Yamato pondered Taichi's question as he too looked out at the night sky in front of them. "Not sure. Takeru is staying over for a few days."

"Is everything ok?" Taichi responded with concern in his voice.

Yamato sighed. "Yea. I think so," While he was pretty sure everything with his brother was fine, he wasn't sure if there was anything else that might be troubling Takeru. He answered with his best guess, "…with everything that's happened, I think he just wants to spend more time together."

Taichi nodded even though he knew Yamato couldn't see it. He decided to lay back onto the hill to look up at whatever stars were shining tonight. He let out a small breath, "I don't blame him. I'd want that too."

Yamato looked over at Taichi. The darkness had consumed the both of them, but he was able to still make out his friend lying on the grassy hill not too far away from him now like he had been when they spoke earlier. Yamato smiled. It was dark, yeah, but he was filled with warmth. He felt the pull to reach out and touch Taichi, maybe hug him. He blushed slightly to himself and then shook the thought out of his mind. Yamato was glad to spend a few days with Takeru, but at that moment, he wished it could be with Taichi.

Yamato copied Taichi's lead and laid down on the grassy hill as well. He wasn't sure how long the two of them could stay up there, but as he heard the faint laughter of the other digi destined down the hill, he knew they were good for now. He pondered asking Taichi about what it was like that solemn day when he fell into the ground, but he quickly determined the thought would be too negative. Still, he wanted to share in his best friend's pain. He wanted to be there for Taichi like he had always been there for him. He settled on the next thing that crossed his mind.

"How are things with Hikari?" Yamato asked.

Taichi stared into space as he let Yamato's question sink in. Truthfully, Hikari had acted fine towards him, but he knew deep down things were different. He wondered how long they were going to act as if everything was okay between them. The thought made him sad. He hoped that somehow, Hikari could learn to forgive him.

"We're talking, but I don't know. I think she's still mad about… you know." Taichi answered in an uneasy voice. He loved his sister and the thought that she could still be mad at him hurt him, more than we wanted to admit.

"Hey, Taichi." Yamato raised his voice so his best friend could hear the sincerity in his tone, "She'll come around. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks, Yamato." Taichi continued to look across the sky as if searching for something. He had appreciated his friend's words, he just had hoped that Hikari would have been over what happened by now.  _Everyone grieves at their own pace_ was what Gatoman had told him. Nobody else was mad at him, they all had understood that what happened was for the best.  _Still,_ Taichi thought.  _Hikari is my sister._  Her opinion mattered more.

Yamato heard the thanks but didn't buy it. He needed to cheer Taichi up. He didn't like seeing his best friend down in the dumps. It just didn't suit him. He thought of a conversation that could turn things around. It was a risky move, and Takeru might kill him... but he wanted to go for it.

"Hey…" Yamato sat up and found a pebble on the ground. "I'm sure her problems are nothing a kiss from Takeru can't fix." With that, he threw the pebble at Taichi and laughed, awaiting the reaction he was sure to get from him.

"What did you just say?" Taichi sat up fast as he turned to face the dark blob where the sound had come from.

Yamato laughed harder. He felt bad for outing his brother, but he and Taichi were having a moment and he couldn't resist pushing his buttons. Plus, he always knew Takeru would be fine.

"What the hell, Yamato?" Taichi picked up a fist full of grassy dirt and threw it at the dark blob he was sure was Yamato.

"Hey, watch it!" Yamato yelped as he was hit by a wave of grass and dirt. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything." Yamato was grinning and he knew Taichi couldn't see it.

"Did Takeru….?" Taichi couldn't finish his sentence. A sudden burst of energy came to him as he started feeling anger surge through his body.

_Oh shit._  Yamato wasn't expecting this much anger out of Taichi who had been so resigned just a moment ago. Feeling protective himself Yamato answered, "What if he did?"

"I'm gonna kill him!" Taichi yelled, "...and YOU for not telling me!"

"No, you're not!" Yamato yelled back and then, "Ow!" he felt someone punch his arm. He turned around and saw that Taichi was now right next to him.  _Damn_. It really was dark out.

"He kissed my sister!" Taichi yelled as he punched Yamato again. It was so dark he could barely see where he was hitting. Suddenly he felt Yamato's arms on him, grabbing him from behind. The feeling was strange and comforting, but he was too blinded by rage to dwell on it a moment longer.

"He likes her!" Yamato yelled as he tried to hold a struggling Taichi. "…and I'm pretty sure she likes him!"

Taichi broke out of Yamato's hold. The two of them were now wrestling on the hill, each trying to grab and hold the other one down from throwing punches.

"It's my sister!" Taichi yelled as he seemed to get the upper hand and pressed Yamato down.

"And it's my brother!" Yamato gasped as he broke out of Taichi's hold. Yamato was getting pissed now. Taichi was a lot stronger than he remembered. This was supposed to be a light-hearted conversation and Taichi was clearly overreacting.

Yamato threw Taichi off of him and readied himself for a counter attack. Instead, he saw Taichi just sit down on the grass and catch his breath.

"I don't like it" He heard Taichi say.

"It's weird for me too," Yamato replied, also catching his breath, "…trust me. But we shouldn't get in the way of their happiness."

Taichi sighed in resignation. This news had definitely caught him off guard, but it wasn't bad news. Hikari was his little sister, but she was still her own person.  _Still,_ Taichi thought. He would never like the idea of someone kissing his sister, no matter who it was.

"I still don't like it," Taichi responded, but more to the world rather than to Yamato.

"Whatever, Taichi." Yamato brushed the grass and dirt off of him. He couldn't see himself, but he was sure he was dirty.

The two friends sat in silence. It should've been uncomfortable, given the conversation, but it wasn't. Taichi thought of his sister and how he wanted her to be happy. He wanted to be the guy who made her happy. he didn't want someone else coming in and taking that role from him.

After a few moments, Taichi spoke, "You punch like a girl Ishida."

"Oh really, Yagami?" Yamato snapped back, "is that why you're catching your breath now?"

Once he heard a slight laugh come from Taichi's mouth, Yamato sighed in relief. He smiled to himself knowing that after all this time, Taichi was still the same hot-headed kid he grew up with. The thought was comforting.

"You're an idiot," Yamato said. The words, unbeknownst to Yamato, were said affectionately.

Taichi didn't respond. He was still processing the idea of his sister dating and he wasn't sure how to react or what to do or say. Hikari had never had a boyfriend before. As her big brother, what was he supposed to do? He let out an audible sigh before realizing that Hikari and Takeru had gone for a walk earlier, and he had  _shaken Takeru's hand!_ Taichi immediately stood up.

"Where are they?" Taichi asked Yamato, his tone serious and his smile gone.

Shit. Yamato remembered the walk that Hikari and his brother were on. He didn't want Taichi interrupting them. Yamato reached out and grabbed Taichi's arm and pulled him back down to the ground.

"Hey!" Taichi yelled as his body hit the ground.

"They're talking!" Yamato snapped back at him, "and you're going to let them be!"

"Oh, and I suppose you're going to make me?" Taichi stared down Yamato as they sat in the darkness. They were now close enough where he could make out his facial features and he was sure he was looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, I am," Yamato replied matching Taichi's fierce and serious tone. At this moment, they were equals.

The stare down was a bit longer than was comfortable, but neither backed away. Finally, Taichi realized he had met his match and broke eye contact.

"Fine," Taichi said in soft resignation. He heard Yamato sigh in relief.

Yes, Taichi wanted to talk to Hikari and get her away from Takeru; but at this moment, he was here with Yamato and he felt an equal pull inside of him to stay on top of the hill. Taichi looked over at Yamato.

"You can't keep me here forever you know." Taichi gave Yamato a trying smile.

"Too bad." Yamato blushed with embarrassment. He didn't' mean to say that out loud.  _Why did he say that?!_ "Uh, I mean... yeah, I know." Yamato put his hands over his face wishing he had chosen his words better.

Taichi laughed and playfully shoved Yamato's arm next to him. The words going over his head.

Yamato still slightly embarrassed remembered his earlier objective. "Tell me you're going to be cool with Takeru."

Taichi frowned but nodded. He didn't like this situation, but he would try to for Hikari's sake if that was what she wanted.  _However_ , he did want to talk to Takeru.

"Taichi?" Yamato pressed him, "Answer please."

"Yes, Yamato. I'll be cool." Taichi responded, hoping he was being truthful.

"Alright, thank you." Yamato let out a deep breath.

This night had been absolutely ridiculous. Their conversation had highs and lows… relaxing calm moments and then… violence? Yamato rubbed his arm in the spot Taichi had hit him earlier. So much time had passed since they had first entered the digital world, but here they were on the top of this grassy hill in complete darkness still very much the same people they were back then. Yamato smiled to himself. This whole time he had been focused on the future and things changing, but here they were still bickering and play fighting like little kids.  _Maybe not much has changed after all._ This thought comforted Yamato. He still wasn't sure what the future held, but for the first time in a long time, he felt happy. He felt the courage to face it.  _Courage,_ he smiled and looked over at Taichi. Taichi smiled back and then in a move that surprised him, he reached out his arm and placed it over Yamato's shoulders.

The gesture stunned Yamato and he wasn't sure if he should push Taichi's arm off of him, but he let it sit there. Taichi's arm was warm and strong and comforting.  _Like a weird stiff human blanket._  Yamato smiled. He and Taichi rarely had these moments of closeness. It was nice and it felt right… like all was going to be okay in the world. For a moment, Yamato felt like moving his head closer and resting it on Taichi's shoulder but he quickly shook the thought away.  _Why would he want to do that?_

Their moment was soon interrupted by the sound of Mimi yelling down below. "Hey! You two idiots! Are you two going to stay up there all night?! It's getting dark!"

Taichi laughed and then looked at Yamato with an expression of schoolboy enthusiasm as he said, "Race you to the bottom?"

"You're on." Yamato smiled as he stood up and ran down the hill after Taichi. He still felt the warmth on his neck where Taichi's arm had been.

With the cold breeze welcoming them as they ran, the two friends laughed and pushed each other fighting for the lead. This was the happiest both of them had been in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deeper conversations to come :)


	6. Charades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jou, Mimi, Sora & Koshiro play a game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally added more characters in here! I'm not sure if the story is better when it's focused on just a few people or not. Still working that out.

Sora could not contain her laughter as she watched Mimi act out her favorite Togemon fight move. Mimi was standing up, spinning faster and faster around in a circle yelling "NEEDLE SPRAY!" The sight was hilarious. She wasn't sure how exactly Koshiro had come up with this 'Digimon Charades' game that the four of them had been playing, equally unsure if she even understood the game's rules, but what she did know – and she knew for sure – was that she loved it and would never forget it.

"Stop it, STOP IT, I can't take it!" Jou was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face. He clenched his stomach as he rolled backward trying desperately to stop laughing. "I'm getting a stomach cramp, Mimi!"

"Ta-da!" Mimi stopped spinning and took a bow. She chuckled to herself as she triumphantly watched Jou and Sora still hunched over in fits of laughter. Mimi looked over at Koshiro who was chuckling and clapping. When she heard him yell, "Bravo, Mimi!" she felt a true sense of accomplishment.  _Hopefully, I didn't break any rules this time._ Mimi chuckled again as she sat down and watched everyone collect themselves.

The four of them had been laughing and chanting so loud that Mimi was sure their voices echoed on for miles. She looked over to the bridge far in the distance where she knew Takeru and Hikari were off having a secret chat. She smiled fondly as she thought of the two younger digi destineds and how cute of a couple she always imagined them to be. Mimi's eyes then looked up to the top of the hill behind them where she could just barely make out the figures of Taichi and Yamato, their group's two fearless leaders who were also having some sort of pow-wow. She giggled to herself as she thought,  _they would also make a cute couple._ While she wasn't completely sure on why their group was a bit scattered at the moment, she simply smiled and sincerely hoped that everyone – albeit on top of a hill, or sitting underneath a bridge, would find whatever peace they were looking for.

Mimi let out a comfortable sigh and looked up at the now night sky. As she watched the half moon and a few stars twinkle above her, she wondered what time it was in America and if maybe her friends were looking up at the same moon and stars that she was. Her friends had always been scattered and it was a warm feeling to think that wherever you were at any given moment, you could be connected to other star-gazers across the world. Mimi knew first-hand that distance was never an obstacle for friendship, and as she looked around at her fellow digi destineds that she now called family, she knew she'd make it her mission to make sure that none of them ever forgot that. Yes, a change was happening, and they all knew it. But change didn't have to be negative. To her, change meant beautiful new memories could be made and stronger deeper relationships could be formed. She resonated in the happy thought. Besides, no matter where life took any of them, they could always look up and connect through the starry night sky.

"Alright Sora, do you want to go again or should we make Jou?" Koshiro let out a laugh as he watched Jou finish collecting himself from having fallen over in his fit of laughter.

"I'm not sure I could follow that amazing performance." Sora smiled as she turned her attention to Jou, "…guess it'll have to be Jou!"

The foursome playfully laughed as they watched Jou's face redden with a slight embarrassment.

Jou rubbed the back of his head and averted his eyes as he pondered a way out of going again. They had played this game all night, each one of them going several times already. He laughed to himself as he recalled some of the funnier moments, like Hikari earlier pretending she was Angewoman, Sora flapping her arms to fly like Biyomon and Koshiro buzzing around like Tentomon. As he thought of the night they were having, a wave of gratitude came over him. He truly loved his friends and he was so glad that after all this time, they still made sure to see each other and have moments like these. Jou knew he was one of the busier ones in the group. He had often felt guilty for all the time he spent studying and away from his friends. Days like these though, proved that no matter how long it had been, they could always pick up right where they left off and have a good time. He could rely on that. The Digital World had connected them, and their bonds were permanent.

Realizing everyone was looking at him, Jou snapped out of his thoughts and noticed, seemingly for the first time that night, that the street lamps were on. He looked up at the sky and couldn't believe how dark it had gotten. Even though they had watched the sunset together, the night really had gotten away from them.

"As much as I would love to show you guys how it's done," Jou paused for dramatic effect, "it has gotten pretty late. Do you think we should call it a night?"

"Do you have to study tomorrow, Jou?" Koshiro asked him.

"No, actually. I took this weekend off." Jou answered and then seeing all the very surprised blank expressions around him added, "Hey I can take a day off here and there! Maybe not many…" He laughed. 'But a few here and there."

When he finished speaking, his friends cheered and voiced their approval.

"Would you want to come over tomorrow and check out the program I'm working on?" Koshiro asked, trying to seize the opportunity to hang out with his usually very busy friend.

"Absolutely!" Jou answered excitedly. He knew Koshiro always worked on the coolest things and it had been a while since he had caught up with him. The two of them were kindred spirits, both being brainiacs and all.

"Hey Mimi, that reminds me, would you want to come over and check out a few of the designs I've made? I would love your input on them." Sora turned to face Mimi as Jou and Koshiro had their own conversation.

"Sounds like fun! I'm in." Mimi smiled and then leaned into Sora's ear, "…and afterward maybe we can crash this computer party." She laughed as she winked at Koshiro.

Koshiro blushed slightly as he stood up and gathered his things. The four of them now cleaning up the area in which they had been sitting.

"Better call the guys down." Sora pointed at the hill towards where Taichi and Yamato were sitting and signaled Mimi to do it, not wanting herself to be the one to interrupt whatever conversation the guys were having.

Mimi nodded as she threw Sora a sly grin, "Leave it to me."

* * *

A few moments later, Taichi and Yamato had reached the others. They were both kneeled over and panting, clearly out of breath.

Sora watched on as Yamato and Taichi both collected themselves. The two of them were laughing and playfully shoving each other as they argued over who had reached the bottom first. She felt her heart smile, these were the boys she had grown up with. As she watched Mimi announce that Taichi had reached the bottom first, her eyes fell on Yamato. Even though he was fussing over the apparent loss, Sora couldn't help but notice how happy Yamato was. His whole demeanor had changed. The moody guy who told her he just wanted some time to himself and had sat upon a hill away from everyone hours earlier was now standing in front of them full of life and with unmistakable joy in his eyes.

The more she thought of Yamato, the more Sora's smile faded. She had always tried to make him happy and get him out of his slumps, but she was rarely successful. The only person who ever really got through to Yamato, seemingly without even trying, was Taichi... and Gabumon, if you count digimon. She didn't want to admit it, but she had always been a little jealous of the bond Yamato had with Taichi. Sora wished, sometimes desperately, that she had that with someone. She knew she had a good relationship with Yamato, but truthfully, it wasn't amazing. The two of them connected on many levels and both understood and fully accepted each other, but something was missing. She wasn't sure what she was feeling and was looking forward to hopefully talking this through with Mimi tomorrow, hoping like always, Mimi would know just what to say.

"Hey guys, I think I see Hikari and Takeru." Jou yelled over at the group.

"AWW! Are they holding hands?!" Mimi jumped up next to Jou, hoping to make herself a bit taller as she tried to get a better look.

Upon hearing what Mimi had said, Sora, Jou, and Koshiro all turned to face Taichi and held their breath, patiently waiting to know if this was good or bad news so they could react accordingly.

Yamato placed his arm around Taichi as if wanting to make sure he had a hold on his friend for whatever would happen next. "Remember to be cool," Yamato said to him.

"I am cool," Taichi smirked at Yamato, and everyone released their breath, sighing in relief.


	7. The Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night is coming to an end as the DigiDestined pack up and head home. Takeru reflects on his brother's relationships before entertaining Mimi's questioning, Yamato and Sora have a moment before Yamato comes to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**As we go on  
>  We remember  
> All the times we had together  
> And come whatever  
> We will always  
> Be together ** _

Takeru and Hikari stopped holding hands the moment they came into view of the others. Takeru immediately looked at his brother who had his arm around Taichi. Taichi stood with his arms crossed and was looking fiercely at him in a way that told Takeru that he probably already knew what their news was. Takeru took a deep breath in as he slowed his pace, now in less of a hurry to meet the others. He had thought he could trust Yamato and truly hoped that his brother wouldn't have sold him out so easily. He looked down nervously at his feet as he decided to give his brother the benefit of the doubt. Maybe Takeru was just being paranoid. Plus, if Yamato had told Taichi anything, it must've been for good reason. He looked over at Hikari who seemed less nervous than he did. Takeru took another deep breath in as he continued walking, hoping for the best.

When they reached the group, Hikari spoke first, "Hey, guys." She scanned the faces of the group in front of her and wondered why everyone seemed to be looking so intently at her and Takeru. Especially Mimi, who seemed to be giggling to herself. She blushed slightly, unsure of whether or not to announce their news and then she looked up and locked eyes with her brother. Taichi had an intense, but oddly gentle look in his eyes. Hikari sighed as she matched her brother's expression and gave him a soft smile.  _We can't tell everyone yet. I need to talk to him first._

"Hey, we're all getting ready to head back. It's gotten pretty late." Sora smiled as she signaled for everyone to follow her and start walking. Mimi hummed quietly to herself as she grabbed Sora's arm and walked with her to lead the way. Sora turned to look at Yamato. "Are you coming?" She asked him.

"Yea – one second." Yamato nodded as he let go of Taichi. Suddenly remembering just how little time he had spent with Sora that night.

Jou and Koshiro waved goodbye to everyone as they followed Mimi and Sora, chatting about their plans for tomorrow as they walked away.

Left standing were just the two pairs of siblings.

"Hikari, can we talk?" Taichi asked his sister. He watched as Hikari nodded and as he took a step forward towards her, he felt Yamato's hand on his shoulder.

"I'm ok, Yamato, really," Taichi replied, assuring him.

"Ok," Yamato let go of Taichi once again, still unsure if he believed him. "Come by tomorrow if you want." Yamato smiled at his best friend as he motioned for Takeru to come with him. He watched Takeru smile and say goodbye to Hikari, and then the two brothers hurried after the rest of their friends.

"Hey listen, Takeru…" When they had caught up to the rest of their friends, Yamato looked over at his brother, not sure exactly where to begin. Unfortunately, before he could say another word, Mimi interrupted them.

"Ooh, Takeru!" Mimi said whimsically, "give us the scoop… what's going on with you and Hikari?"

"Uh." Takeru stood still in his tracks as he blushed hard. He was not expecting anyone to come right out and ask him such a direct question. He looked up at Mimi's eager face not sure how to answer her. He had wanted to wait for Hikari to break the news to everyone and he knew they still didn't know how to do it. Fortunately, Sora came to his rescue.

"Oh Mimi, leave him alone!" Sora shot Mimi a look, "they'll tell us if they want to." With that, she smiled at Takeru as Mimi let out an, "Oh, alright!" and dropped the subject.

Takeru was grateful to Sora for the interruption but noticed that Mimi kept eagerly glancing over at him. Takeru looked over at his brother and noticed he seemed out of it again. When he looked over at Sora, who was sporting an equally solemn expression, he understood. He knew that Sora and Yamato had been in some kind of relationship for a while now, even if Yamato wouldn't admit it, but it no longer seemed like a good fit for either of them.

Takeru had always thought that Sora would've been better suited with someone who was more loving and affectionate than his brother. Sora was a girl who cherished love, and while Yamato was a sensitive guy, he was the more reserved and guarded type who rarely let people get close to him. Sora deserved a loving closeness with somebody and deserved to have it all the time, not just when that person felt like it or was in a good mood.

As he contemplated who would be best suited for his brother, Takeru thought of Taichi and the way Yamato had been looking at him earlier. Takeru took a deep breath. This was certainly an unconventional thought, but now that the thought had occupied his mind, he had to entertain it. Taichi and Yamato had the same intensity about them. They were clearly evenly matched in strength, but did that make them compatible with one another? Takeru thought of all the times that Taichi and Yamato had fought and argued, each one always thinking that they were right.  _Not a very good quality in a relationship._ But it was that energy from Taichi that had brought Yamato out of his shell and had turned him into the fighter that he was in the first place. Taichi had brought out the best in his brother. Also, Taichi had a way of connecting with Yamato and getting him out of his slumps and bad moods like no one else did. Takeru thought back to the fighting before he realized that no matter the fight or how long they went being mad at one another, Taichi and Yamato always made up and somehow came out stronger.  _Very good quality in a relationship. Hmm._  Takeru was stumped. He went back and forth on this for a little bit. Truly, he couldn't decide, but if he was being honest with himself, Yamato & Taichi made a lot more sense than Yamato & Sora did.

Becoming more aware of the growing tension between Yamato and Sora, Takeru took a deep breath as he wasn't totally prepared for the bold move he was about to make next.

"Sure, Mimi," Takeru released his breath and smiled as he watched Mimi jump in excitement. "What do you want to know?" With that, he walked up next to Mimi, leaving Yamato and Sora a few steps behind them.

***

Sora smiled as she watched Takeru subject himself to Mimi's questioning.  _Wow,_  she thought.  _He really is a great kid._ She looked at Yamato next to her and slowly found herself lessening her pace. They didn't really talk much tonight, and it was weird, but she didn't really mind. She wondered if maybe he didn't either.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey," Yamato replied.

He gave Sora a small smile as he looked at her. He felt a bit guilty that he had basically ignored her the whole night, though that wasn't his intention. He had really just wanted some air and didn't expect to stay on the top of the hill as long as he did. First, Takeru had joined him because he didn't want Yamato to be up there by himself, and then Taichi had come up to talk which was definitely unexpected. Yamato felt his heart beat a bit faster as he thought of Taichi and the two of them wrestling, laughing and then racing down the hill. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt that much joy with Sora.  _What could that mean?_ Yamato slowly started to frown. He knew this probably meant the end of him and Sora. He wondered how she was feeling.

"I think we should talk," Sora said solemnly as she looked up.

"Yeah," Yamato agreed. He had sensed this coming.

"But... maybe not tonight. It's already a bit late." Sora gave him a soft smile.

"Yea," Yamato returned the smile and felt relieved. He knew that the two of them had needed to talk for a while now, but today had already been filled with a lot of emotions. He wasn't sure he could handle much else. "Agreed."

Sora nodded. For some reason, she felt pretty calm. She didn't know how she knew it, but she felt like she and Yamato were on the same page.

There was a comfortable silence between the two of them as they continued walking, a bit further back, behind the others. Finally, Sora spoke again.

"So, are you hanging out with Taichi tomorrow?"

"What?" The question caught Yamato off guard, but then he remembered how he told Taichi he could stop by tomorrow if had wanted to. He realized he probably should've asked Sora to come over instead. He hadn't even thought that maybe she wanted to hang out with him.  _Geez, what is wrong with me?_  "Um... maybe. I don't know."

"That's cool. Maybe, call me when you're done?" Sora continued looking up at the sky. Unsure if she should say the next thing on her mind -  _if you even want to see me that is._ She let out a small sigh. She didn't like feeling this way.

"Yeah, uh... sure," Yamato answered, feeling bad that he seemed to be the cause of Sora's uneasiness.

"Ok… cool. And Yamato?"

"Yea?"

Sora took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. "I missed you today."

Whatever bad feelings Yamato had felt were now worsened. He couldn't think of anything to say to Sora other than to apologize. "Sora… I'm sorry, about tonight."

Sora offered Yamato a small smile. "It's ok," she told him. Truthfully, she wasn't mad. She had just wished he would've been more social and at least hung out with her for a little bit. He had just been so moody lately it was getting annoying. "I'm glad you and Taichi made up."

Yamato wasn't sure if Sora meant it, but he appreciated her words. "Yeah, me too. Thanks."

Sora looked ahead and saw that Mimi and Takeru were standing on the corner across the street. They had reached Yamato's Dad's apartment. Sora stopped walking. She wanted to say goodnight to him before they crossed the street. Even though her night barely had Yamato in it, she still cared deeply about him. She turned to face Yamato and even though she sensed his hesitation, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Yamato smiled and put his arms around Sora, hugging her.

"I'm sorry again, Sora. We'll talk soon I promise." Yamato said softly in her ear.

"I know we will. Goodnight, Yamato." She then broke out of the hug and turned away from him.

Yamato wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Sora wipe something from her eye. As they crossed the street, he heard Mimi's bubbly voice cutting through the air.

***

"All I'm saying is girls LOVE chocolate, I'll send you the link later for a few of my favorites," Mimi said matter-of-factly.

"Haha sure, sounds good Mimi. Thank you." Takeru smiled, a bit exhausted from their conversation.

"Always. If you need any advice you know where to find me." Mimi said as she threw Takeru a wink.

Takeru smiled again. He really did appreciate all of Mimi's suggestions on gifts to get Hikari. He thought most of them were hilarious and unnecessary as Hikari really wasn't that type of girl, but he appreciated the knowledge nonetheless. He turned around and saw that Yamato and Sora had finally almost caught up to them. Takeru sighed as he noticed that Sora seemed upset. He wondered what Yamato had done now.

Soon enough, Yamato and Sora had reached them and everyone said their goodbyes. Takeru gave Mimi a hug as he thanked her again for all of her girl insight, and she threw them the peace sign as she walked home with Sora. Takeru turned to Yamato, but once again found that his brother was spacing out, seemingly lost in his own head. He grabbed hold of his brother's arms and lead the spaced out Yamato up the stairs to their Dad's apartment.

Yamato looked down at the steps as he walked next to Takeru. He thought about his two closest friends, Taichi and Sora. He hadn't been a good friend to either of them lately and he felt terrible. Before today, he had been avoiding Taichi and even though he had spoken to Sora, he truly hadn't been present in most of their conversations. He thought about ending his relationship, or whatever it was, with Sora and the thought brought him peace. Things were always so much easier between them when they were just friends. Back when they didn't have the added pressure of always trying to please each other. Their relationship had been fun and it certainly deepened their bond, but their friendship was now starting to suffer and that was the last thing he wanted. Yamato let out another sigh. That was going to be a hard conversation.

He then thought of his friendship with Taichi and how after no time at all, they had seemed to be back to normal. Yamato smiled and then paused at this thought. He had just been thinking of breaking up with Sora and now he seemed excited to hang out with Taichi again. His thoughts didn't make any sense. He should be more upset about Sora and less excited to hang out with Taichi. Yamato's heart beat a bit faster as he thought of Taichi's arm around him. Yamato thought back to how he had almost leaned in and rested his head on Taichi's shoulder. Yamato blushed with embarrassment. Why did he want to do that? He rubbed the back of his neck where Taichi's arm had been, the sensation still lingering. Yamato put his hands over his eyes. He couldn't believe he was thinking of Taichi this way. Taichi was his best friend. Did he just really miss him - maybe more than he originally thought?  _No._ Yamato became uneasy.  _This was a familiar feeling._ He put his hand over his heart as if to signal that this was enough for tonight. Yamato didn't want to dive any deeper into his feelings, afraid of where he now knew they were leading him.

"Thinking about Sora?" Takeru asked playfully noticing his brother's hand over his heart.

"What?" Yamato, still red in the face, looked at his brother. They were both now inside their Dad's apartment, standing in the middle of the living room. Yamato had been so deep in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed them come through the door. Wow, tonight was weird. "Uh…yeah." He replied, already forgetting his brother's question.

Takeru simply shook his head and smiled. He knew what Yamato was thinking about and it definitely wasn't Sora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Taichi & Hikari have a heart-to-heart


	8. What a Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikari & Taichi have a heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to find a good balance between writing dialogue and accompanying inner monologue. I want the conversations to make sense, but I think I'm adding too much inner monologue and it's getting in the way.
> 
> I know it's a work in progress, but I feel like I'm slowly getting better. Thank you all for your continued support!

Hikari remained silent as she stood facing her big brother. She wondered how it was possible to love someone so much and still get mad at them from time to time. She remembered how she had felt when she thought that Taichi had died. For a moment, her world had ended. Hikari always knew she would follow her big brother anywhere, just like how she had followed him to the Digital World all those years ago. She would fight beside him and always be there to remind him of home like he had done for her. But when he had made that final decision to _destroy Meicoomon_ , Hikari’s will to fight alongside her brother had, for the first time, directly contradicted with what she felt in her heart was right. She had gone against her gut and partook in something she was uncomfortable with. For that, she had harbored some resentment towards her big brother and she hated herself for it. Was it Taichi’s fault? Could she have done anything differently? Hikari had struggled with finding peace on what had happened for a while now. She thought if she acted normal, like nothing was wrong, then everything would fall back into place. Unsurprisingly, that didn’t work. _Meicoomon_ was still gone and she still hadn’t accepted it.

She looked into her brother’s big brown eyes, illuminated now by the street light. He stood tall and confident as his wild hair moved slightly with the passing night breeze. He was looking back at her with a firm, but gentle expression. All she could do was frown and ask herself again, _how was it possible to be mad at the one person who had always cared for and looked after her?_

 

“What’s on your mind, Taichi?” She asked him, looking down.

 

“I spoke with Yamato earlier.” Taichi took a step closer to Hikari and his face softened. Looking down at his little sister, he couldn’t help but smile. He knew in his heart he would do anything for her, and all he wanted was for her to know that and never forget it.

 

“That’s good Tai-“ Hikari started, but Taichi cut her off.

 

“He told me about you and Takeru.”

 

Hikari’s eyes lit up in surprise as she blushed with slight embarrassment. She had no idea Takeru had told Yamato anything.

 

“…but,” Taichi continued, “I'd like to hear it from you.”

 

Hikari took a deep breath in as she nervously looked up and met her brother’s gaze. “What would you like to know?” she answered softly.

 

“What’s…” Taichi began, not entirely sure how to phrase the question, “what’s going on… with the two of you?”

 

_Here it comes_. Hikari was going to say it out loud for the first time…and to her brother no less. “We’re…dating.” She took another deep breath in as her cheeks flushed slightly, before continuing on. “He’s my boyfriend.”

 

Taichi didn’t say anything, he just simply stood there and watched his sister nervously blush as she told him about her and Takeru. He was suddenly glad that Yamato had broken the news to him first. This was hard to swallow, but as he watched Hikari explain her relationship to him, he realized that she wasn’t a little girl anymore and he shouldn’t treat her like one. His baby sister had grown up right before his eyes.

 

“So, you see… it just kinda happened.” Hikari wrapped up her story as she looked at Taichi in anticipation.

 

Taichi gave her an uneasy smile and then asked her the only question he had. “Are you happy?”

 

“Yes,” Hikari smiled, “Really happy.”

 

“Good,” that was all Taichi needed. “I’m glad.”  

 

Hikari looked up wide eyed at her brother. This conversation was turning out to be a lot more pleasant than she had imagined. Where was her hot-headed and stubborn brother?

 

“Are you ok with this, Taichi?” She asked him.

 

“Honestly? Not really…no.” Taichi laughed as he rubbed the back of his head a bit nervously. “But I will be, if that’s what you want.”

 

“It’s what I want.” Hikari smiled. She felt happy.

 

“And I mean, as long as he doesn’t try anything...” Taichi teased half joking, half serious. 

 

“Taichi!”

 

Hikari playfully hit Taichi’s arm as they laughed together. She knew her brother wasn’t entirely joking, but she was happy he was taking this news so well. Her stubborn and hot-headed brother had really grown up and matured into some kind of reasonable adult. The thought of a mature Taichi made her laugh, but regardless, she was proud of him. Suddenly, she felt Taichi’s arms around her as he pulled her in for a hug. He spoke in a more serious tone.

 

“You know I’m always here for you right, Hikari?”

 

“I know, Taichi.” She answered in his arms.

 

He pulled away from the hug and put both his hands on Hikari’s shoulders. “We haven't really talked much, and it’s hard for me… not knowing what’s going on with you.” He lowered his voice and spoke softer, “While I’m not thrilled about this boyfriend thing, I more so …didn’t like finding out from Yamato. I just want you to know that you can talk to me… even about uncomfortable things. Even if I don’t like it, I’m here for you and I want you to know that you can tell me anything.”

 

Hikari nodded as she heard the sincerity in Taichi’s words.

 

“I know, Taichi. And, I’m sorry…for not telling you right away.” Hikari said, a hint of guilt and shame in her voice.

 

“It’s ok.” Taichi smiled as he put his hands back in his pocket. “I know I’m not the easiest person to talk to about this stuff… but that’s going to change. I promise.”

 

Upon hearing those last words, Hikari started tearing up.

 

 “Hey, you ok?” Taichi asked.

 

She wasn’t ok. Taichi was the best. How could she have ever been mad at him, even for a second? She thought of Meicoomon’s death and the thought again made her shiver. Meicoomon was not coming back, _but Taichi did. Gatomon was also ok and unharmed_. Hikari closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and out. The city had been saved, the destruction had stopped. She needed to look at the positives. She had the crest of light, so why did she keep letting the darkness get to her? What good had ever come from these dark thoughts? She looked up at the sky and then her eyes fell on the street light next to Taichi that was illuminating the both of them. As she looked up into her brother’s now worried and concerned expression, she realized that both literally and figuratively, he was her light in the darkness. As long as she had her brother with her, everything would be fine.

 

“Yeah, Taichi. I’m ok.” Hikari smiled softly.

 

Taichi didn’t want to ask his sister any more questions as he didn’t want to seem like too much of an annoying big brother, but after seeing Hikari’s expression change so suddenly, he decided to ask the question that was on both of their minds.

 

“Are…we…ok?” He took another step towards his sister. They were now standing pretty close together.

 

“We'll always be ok.” Hikari answered.

 

“You know what I mean.” Taichi’s tone now more serious.

 

Hikari looked up. Even in her brother’s stern expression, she could feel the love radiating from him. Even with this rift that had been between them, their bond was stronger than ever. This thought deeply comforted Hikari. For a moment she had believed the distance between them would’ve changed their relationship. Instead, nothing had changed. Her brother loved her as much as he always did. And she, Hikari started tearing up again, she loved him too – just as much and, she was so truly sorry for giving into the darkness that had separated them.

 

There was silence between them for a few moments until Hikari spoke with tears in her eyes.

 

“I should’ve talked to you about what happened instead of avoiding it… and you. I’m so sorry, Taichi, I hope… that you can forgive me.”

 

“I appreciate it, Hikari, but you don’t need to apologize. There’s nothing to forgive. Really.”

 

Taichi gave his sister a smile to reassure her that he meant what he said. Truthfully, he appreciated the apology, but his decisions were on him and everyone was entitled to their own reactions. Taichi had been frustrated at himself for how he had handled things, it would’ve been unfair of him to hold that same frustration against anyone else.  

 

Another silence fell over them as they processed each other’s words. Hikari wiped away her tears as she borrowed some courage to say what she now knew had to be said.  

 

“I understand why you did it.” Hikari took another deep breath, “I’ve thought a lot about what happened and I know it must’ve been really scary to make that call. To kill… Meicoomon,” Hikari gulped, “I wanted to save her, but…” She put her hand over her heart to calm herself down. These words were more difficult to say than she had imagined. Still, she was proud to have finally said them aloud.

 

“Me too, Hikari,” Taichi began, “I wanted to save her too.” His stern expression was now replaced with a sad and gentle one, “If there was any other way… we would have taken it. Please know that.”

 

“I know.” Hikari replied softly. “…and I’m sorry.”

 

“I already told you,” Taichi urged, “you don’t need to apologize to me.”

 

“I know, but…”

 

“But what, Hikari?”

 

“But…” Hikari paused as she let more tears roll down her face. She reached out and grabbed her brother’s hand. “I told you I would never forgive you.”

 

Taichi squeezed his sister’s hand as he felt himself get misty eyed. “I know,” he whispered. He hadn’t forgotten the words she said that still haunted him.

 

“I shouldn’t have said that,” Hikari wiped her eyes on her sleeve. “Everything just happened so fast and I… I wasn’t ready to face it.”

 

Taichi squeezed Hikari’s hand tighter, and with his other hand he gently touched his sister’s face and wiped away her tears with his thumb. He felt tears well up inside him as he looked at his sister.

 

“Do you… forgive me then?” He asked her softly.  

 

“Yes!” Hikari let go of her brother’s hand and threw her arms around him in a bear hug. She let out the remainder of her tears in his chest. She felt him wipe his own tears away and she squeezed him tighter. “And I’m sorry for taking so long to tell you.”

 

Taichi smiled as he held his sister. Even though she was a lot bigger than she was when they were just kids, she still felt small in his arms. They held the embrace for a few moments as they each collected themselves. Tonight, had been surprisingly very emotional. But tonight, had also been a night of healing. He thought back to Yamato, who had also apologized to him for taking too long to forgive him. Taichi let out a small laugh as he let go of his sister.

 

“I guess I’m pretty easy to get mad at, huh?” Taichi smiled.

 

Hikari laughed as the mood lightened. Suddenly, the answer she had been searching for came to her like a wave of bright light.

 

“We only get mad at the people we love.” Hikari smiled as her eyes glistened. “And you’re pretty easy to love.”

 

Taichi smiled at this heart-warming thought. He wasn’t sure if he agreed with it, but it was soothing so he decided to accept it. He looked up at the night sky and felt the stillness of the evening.

 

“Maybe.” Taichi smiled as he nudged his sister, “Let’s go home. It’s late.”

 

Hikari nodded as she held her brother’s arm as they began their walk home. She knew this conversation had drained both of them, but she had felt instantly lighter. She had her brother back, and a boyfriend. _What a night._

 

They two siblings continued to talk, laugh, and playfully tease each other as they made their way through the quiet night streets. Taichi felt happy and whole again. In one night he had restored his relationship with his sister and made up with his best friend. He then thought about how often Yamato got mad at him and Hikari’s words about love rang in his head. _Well,_ Taichi thought, _he must really love me then._ Taichi laughed to himself, but then stopped. He knew how much Yamato meant to him, but he never really knew how much he had meant to Yamato. Yamato had seemed pretty shaken up at the thought of almost losing him like Hikari had been, but it was different. Taichi smiled and then blushed a little. He knew he wouldn’t admit it, but he secretly hoped Yamato loved him. He made a mental note to call him tomorrow and then turned his focus back on his sister.  _What a night it had been._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Mimi & Sora


	9. Oh Mimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi & Sora have a heart-to-heart conversation about Sora's relationship with Yamato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this next chapter out. I hope you like it! Next chapters will be more Taichi & Yamato focused :)

Mimi linked arms with Sora as they walked down the street. Sora’s apartment was still quite a distance away and she definitely didn’t want to walk it – especially considering the shoes Mimi chose to wore to their get together that night. Mimi took a deep breath in of the chilly night air and exhaled as she looked over at her friend. Suddenly, the will to complain disappeared. Mimi knew Sora well enough to know when she was upset. Sora did this thing with her face where she wouldn’t quite be smiling or frowning, but her forehead would be crinkled like she was puzzled or deep in thought over something unpleasant. You could ask her if she was ok and she’d say she was fine, but rarely was that actually the case.

 

“Hey Sora, did you have fun tonight?” Mimi said beaming with glee, hoping to turn her friend’s mood around.

 

“Yeah, Mimi. It was great. Always good to see everyone.” Sora responded with a soft smile.

 

Mimi sighed. She was unsure if she should press the issue or not. She usually waited for Sora to come to her when she was ready to talk. Mimi knew she had a reputation for being a bit blunt and forceful at times and she wasn’t sure how sensitive this thing was that was upsetting Sora. If she pressed it, and Sora wasn’t ready, surely Sora would just get more upset and thus render the trying to be a good friend thing counterproductive. Mimi looked ahead at all the pavement that awaited them. This walk was already long, if there would be no good conversation then it would be unbearable.  _Screw it,_ Mimi resolved.

 

“Out with it, Sora.”

 

Sora looked up at her in utter confusion, “Excuse me, Mimi?”

 

“Tell me what’s bothering you.” Mimi gently tugged at Sora’s sleeve and smiled at her, waiting.

 

Sora simply smiled and let out a breath as she walked along the street with Mimi. She normally would’ve tried to refute this, to let Mimi know she didn’t have to worry about it. But, something about this night made her crave the friendship and connection.

 

“How’d you know?” Sora smiled at the ground.

 

“Please, Sora. I think we’ve known each other long enough.” Mimi smiled, “if I can help, I want to. Tell me what’s on your mind.”

 

Sora took another deep breath in and out. Truthfully, she had a lot on her mind and a lot of mixed emotions in her heart. She wasn’t exactly sure what to say, or even where to start.

 

“It’s… Yamato.” She managed to get out.

 

“I see.” Mimi looked at Sora intently. She had wanted to know what was going on between them for a while now, but Sora rarely talked about her love life. The one-time Mimi had brought it up, Sora immediately dismissed it and changed the subject. Mimi had way too many questions, but she didn’t want to overwhelm Sora and ruin this opportunity she had been given. She looked with eager and hopeful eyes that Sora would continue.

 

“We’ve sort of been dating…” Sora said, avoiding Mimi’s gaze.

 

Hearing Sora actually admits this made Mimi laugh, “I know,” Mimi answered.

 

“You do??” Sora raised her voice and looked at Mimi in surprise. She had been sure that no one knew about her and Yamato.

 

“Oh Sora, what did I say?” Mimi giggled, “We’ve known each other a long time.”

 

Sora didn’t answer, she felt a bit embarrassed. If Mimi knew, then surely all the others did too.

 

“Frankly, I wasn’t sure who you were going to pick. I mean with both Yamato and Taichi turning out to be total babes and all.” Mimi, still giggling, winked at her friend.

 

This wasn’t the first time Mimi had pointed this out. Sora didn’t respond.

 

“But if I had to pick for you, Sora… I would’ve picked Yamato too.” Mimi playfully nudged her friend hoping to keep the conversation going.

 

“Really?” Sora answered.

 

“Mhmm!” Mimi reflected a bit on this before continuing. “You both like to keep to yourselves, and Yamato’s definitely more sensitive than Taichi. I could see you too connecting well.”

 

“Yea…” Sora furrowed her brows, “we did.”

 

Hearing her friend’s choice of past tense words, Mimi stopped smiling. Even though the DigiDestined had all grown up together, she knew the least about Yamato. He had always kept to himself, but he seemed harmless enough. She hoped he didn’t do anything to hurt Sora. Mimi clenched her hand into a fist at the thought. If he had done anything, she would give him a piece of her mind.

 

“Is it over then?” Mimi asked.

 

Sora sighed. “Yea, I think so.”

 

“He didn’t… hurt you, did he?” Mimi asked with nervous tension.

 

“What? No! Nothing like that.” Sora smiled, reassuring her friend.

 

Mimi exhaled, “Thank God, Sora! For a moment there I thought I was going to have to hurt HIM!”

 

Sora and Mimi laughed a bit as they tightened their arms around each other. Mimi pondered why Sora never felt comfortable confiding in her, or anyone really. Friendship benefitted everyone, shouldn’t being around Yamato have taught her that? Mimi frowned.

 

“Sora, can I ask… what did happen?”

 

“Yea, of course you can,” Sora looked down at the ground, watching her feet as they walked, “I just… don’t really know where to begin.”  

 

“How about the beginning?” Mimi smiled with anticipation. “Tell me about the first date.”

 

“Ok, Mimi.” Sora laughed and rolled her eyes.

 

“Well, you know how sometimes Taichi has soccer games while Yamato’s band has concerts on the same day, so all of us go back and forth on who’s to go to?” Sora paused until Mimi acknowledged her, “Well, it was the weekend that all of us were supposed to go to Taichi’s game, and I decided to go to Yamato’s concert instead. By myself.”

 

“What a rebel, Sora!” Mimi laughed and nudged her friend to keep going. She watched Sora’s face turn pink with embarrassment as she took a few more deep breaths. Mimi wondered if Sora had ever told anyone this story.

 

“Yeah, well… I knew I had liked him for a while now and I just figured, that was the perfect chance… to tell him.”

 

Mimi nodded in agreement and smiled. She loved rebellious Sora.

 

“Anyway, he seemed confused at first, but really happy when he realized I picked him over Taichi.”

 

Mimi and Sora exchanged knowing looks and rolled their eyes simultaneously, “Typical boys,” Mimi stated.

 

“I know right?” Sora laughed, and then blushed a bit harder, “Well anyway, we walked along the pier and got ice cream and then I… kissed him.”

 

“You what?! SORA!” Mimi jumped up and down, shaking the both of them. She wouldn’t have believed these words if Sora wasn’t saying them herself.

 

“Yea.” Sora laughed nervously

 

“And then what happened?!” Mimi was still stunned by this news. This whole time she thought of herself to be the rebellious one. Turns out, this whole time Sora also had this fire within her. Mimi was super impressed.

 

“Well we uh... you know… started texting and hanging out. We didn’t want to tell anybody at first, because we just didn’t want it to be awkward with everyone, you know? I figured we’d tell everyone when things got more serious but…” Sora paused, she had forgotten this part of their story. It hurt.

 

“…But it never did?” Mimi said, filling in the blank.

 

“Yeah.” Sora sighed in dejected agreement.

 

“Did you want it to… be more serious?” Mimi asked.

 

“Yea… I think I did.” Sora spoke softly as tears started to well in her eyes.

 

Mimi unlinked their arms and stopped walking. She pulled Sora into a hug. “I’m sorry, Sora. Yamato’s an idiot.” She said as they embraced.

 

Sora pulled away first. “Thanks, Mimi, but he’s not an idiot.” Sora put her hand to her face and wiped her eyes. “He just didn’t want anything serious and I was the one who did.”

 

The girls continued walking and Mimi relinked their arms.

 

“Did he say why?” Mimi asked.

 

“Honestly, he never really said anything,” Sora spoke this time with a bit of anger in her voice. “I thought he’d tell me when he was ready.. if he was ready to take that next step… to really be official. But, the more time that went on, the more I started to realize that maybe he never would be ready. Or maybe he would… with somebody else.”

 

Mimi nodded along, but was a bit taken back by that last part, “What do you mean with somebody else?”

 

“I don’t know…” Sora began, “it’s stupid, but it would always bug me how excited Yamato would get to hang out with Taichi. He never seemed that excited to hang out with me. It just… made me feel like maybe he didn’t care that much about me or our relationship at all. Maybe I was the only person who cared about us. Maybe…” Sora paused as she collected herself, “Maybe he never wanted to be with me in the first place.”

 

“Well then that proves it!” Mimi exclaimed. She couldn’t bear to listen to this story anymore.

 

“Proves what?” Sora asked, confused.

 

Mimi put her left hand on her hip and with her right hand, pointed a finger straight at Sora. “That he’s definitely an idiot!”

 

“Mimi…” Sora began, but Mimi cut her off.

 

“No, Sora. I’m serious. You are amazing and from what you’re telling me, he clearly didn’t realize it. You have the crest of love for God’s sake! You deserve so much love…. You deserve to be showered in love. Every day! He should’ve been next to you holding your hand tonight rather than isolate himself on a stupid hill. Heck, he should’ve stood on that hill and shouted, ‘I love Sora!’”

 

“Thanks, Mimi” Sora smiled, rolling her eyes slightly, but still appreciative of her friend’s words.

 

“I mean it, Sora. Biyomon would tell you the same thing.”

 

Sora stopped upon hearing Biyomon’s name and nodded in a way that told Mimi she was right. Biyomon was her partner, and definitely would’ve responded in a similar, but less dramatic fashion.  

 

“And hey…” Mimi spoke again, “Maybe you and Yamato aren’t meant to be, but at least you know now so you can stop wasting your time with him. After all, he and Taichi aren’t the only babes in this town.”  

 

Sora put her hands over her head in resignation and just laughed, “Oh Mimi… you never change.”

 

Mimi chose to accept what Sora said as a compliment and then lit up when an idea popped into her head. “Hey, Sora! Let’s have a sleepover. it’s already super late anyway!”

 

“Sure, Mimi. Sounds fun.” Sora smiled, genuinely.

 

Mimi felt happy… and proud. She had succeeded in being a good friend and lifting Sora’s mood.

 

“Hey Mimi…” Sora began.

 

“Yes, Sora?” Mimi responded.

 

Sora reached out and grabbed Mimi’s hand, “Thank you.”  

 

 “Oh, don’t thank me… this is what friends are for, Sora.” Mimi smiled as she squeezed Sora’s hand. “You should really tell me more things you know.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Sora laughed briefly and then stopped as she found herself lost in thought once again.

 

“You sure you’re ok?” Mimi asked her.

 

“Yea, I’m fine. It’s just… I know I still need to talk to him… about all of this.” Sora looked up to the sky with the same puzzled expression she wore earlier.

 

“Oh, that can wait!” Mimi exclaimed. “Let Yamato dream of Taichi tonight. You and I can relax and have fun.” 

 

Sora laughed out loud and playfully nudged Mimi’s arm.

 

“They did look pretty cozy up on that hill, huh?” Mimi said, giggling.

 

“Oh yeah,” Sora chuckled, “Definitely.”

 

“You know…” Mimi started, “If the two of them liked each other that would explain a lot.”

 

They both laughed as they pictured Taichi and Yamato together, but the laughter didn’t last. Suddenly, the two friends stopped walking as they both turned to look at each other. They exchanged knowing glances as if they were both thinking the same thing. _Yeah, that would explain a lot._   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Yamato calls Taichi


	10. Hello?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato ponders his relationships and his feelings for Taichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I think it's too wordy and probably too much in Yamato's head. Ah well, I'm trying to get better. Next chapter will be more dialogue.

As Takeru was getting ready for bed, Yamato slipped outside onto their balcony to finally get some of the time he had wanted to himself to collect and process his thoughts. He took a deep breath in and let it out as he stood leaning over the railing, looking out into the night sky and city lights of Odaiba. The night, which had started as a light-hearted get together amongst friends, had quickly turned into an emotional evening assessing his relationships. Way too much had happened tonight and he was sure if he didn't clear his mind, then there was no way he was going to be getting any sleep.

As Yamato breathed in the night air, he let his mind go to where it wanted to,  _Taichi_. Yamato knew he had been fighting these thoughts for a while now and it was about time to figure out what the hell was going on inside his head. He first thought about how everyone, himself included, had pushed Taichi into contacting Meiko to try and start some kind of long-distance relationship with her. This thought made Yamato angry. After feeling so many conflicting and uncomfortable feelings about Taichi after their last big Digi battle, he had pushed him away and even worse, he had encouraged him to go after a girl they barely knew. Sure, he liked Meiko, but there was no way she was good enough for Taichi.

While he knew that Meiko liked Taichi, Yamato knew that Taichi didn't feel that strongly about her, and that thought made him glad. Sure, he liked Meiko, but he didn't think she was a good enough match for Taichi.  _But, who was?_  Yamato thought. In all the years he had known Taichi, Yamato had never really seen him express any interest in any of the girls at school, except maybe Sora for a minute, but no one really bought that. The only person Yamato thought of as an equal match to Taichi, was…  _himself_. Yamato blushed and brought his hands to his face. Ever since they had almost lost Taichi, Yamato had felt this pull in his heart towards his best friend. Though he didn't realize it at the time, those few days without Taichi had forever changed the way Yamato would view him.

At first, Yamato thought if he avoided his best friend, then all these weird feelings and thoughts in his head and heart would stop. That didn't work. If anything, it intensified them. Yamato had originally thought these feelings were just built up anger and frustration, but the truth had come out tonight. The truth was that Yamato avoided him because he never wanted to feel that much pain again. Losing Taichi, even for a moment, shook Yamato to his very core. The pain had been excruciating and somewhere in his loner mind, he had reasoned that keeping his distance was the safest way to protect his heart. Yamato sighed, feeling ashamed of himself. The distance he purposely placed between them had only strengthened his desire to be closer to Taichi. And tonight, tonight Yamato had looked at Taichi differently. He had looked at him longingly and affectionately. He had wanted to lay his head on his shoulder. He had wanted to stay up on that hill with his arms around him. He had wanted to be close to him –  _closer than they had ever been_. Yamato squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in his hands as if trying to hide his inner turmoil from the universe.

These thoughts just didn't make any sense to him. Yamato had liked Sora. He had gone out with Sora… he had held her hand, and he had even kissed her – several times!  _But_ , Yamato thought, he had never wanted more out of his relationship with Sora. He didn't feel the pull in his chest that he felt now towards Taichi.  _And_ , Yamato gulped, he never felt the desire to get closer to Sora,  _physically_. Yamato blushed as his heart raced. He sat down on one of the balcony's fold-up chairs and put his head in his hands once more. He shook his head trying to stop the thought of Taichi's warm body on top of his. Yamato was losing it. This was the same Taichi he had grown up with. The same Taichi he had battled alongside and consistently tried to keep up with. How could he have a crush on his best friend? What about all their fights and bickering – was it all just a cover-up? Yamato took another drag of the night air. None of this was getting easier to understand.

He thought again of Taichi being with Meiko.  _No,_  Yamato reckoned, if Taichi had liked Meiko as more than just a friend, then he was sure he would have known about it. Yamato would've… felt it. He knew that was weird, but he and Taichi were connected. That fusion of friendship and courage was the strongest feeling Yamato had ever felt. When Gabumon & Agumon had come together, Yamato felt his heart and mind align with Taichi's and it was a feeling of wholeness, of being complete. It was a feeling that Yamato never knew was possible. His expression shifted to one of wonder. That was the power of his bond with Taichi. A bond so strong that neither one of them could ever explain it.

Yamato thought more about the bonds that he had with people. The strongest relationships in his life were the ones that needed no explanation. He thought fondly of Gabumon. The bond he had with Gabumon was incredible. Even when the Digital World rebooted and the Digimons had briefly lost their memories, Yamato knew he didn't have to say a word to Gabumon. He simply just had to be there and be around him, and the two of them would eventually feel the connection in their hearts and know they were and had always been partners.  _An unspoken bond._ Yamato smiled softly. Those were his specialties. Gabumon was the only person, well Digimon, in Yamato's life that he had fully opened up to and allowed himself to be vulnerable with. Yamato laughed to himself.  _Of course,_  he'd open up to a Digimon before opening up to a human. He bet no one would be surprised to hear that.

The mood shifted as Yamato then thought of Sora and all the times she had tried to get him to open up to her. This thought made him frown. Why was it so hard for him to open up to Sora when it was so easy for him to talk to Gabumon? Could it be a person thing? Yamato shook away the thought as ridiculous, before thinking of Takeru. In the past, he had struggled opening up to his brother because he feared Takeru would think less of him. Being the older brother, Yamato had always wanted to appear strong and stable, someone who thinks clearly and always knows what to do. He wanted to set a good example for Takeru, even if he didn't always know how. Yamato sighed. He didn't want to share his feelings with Takeru because he didn't want to worry him and he probably didn't open up to Sora for the same reason. Sora always worried about everyone else more than herself. Surely, he didn't want to add on to her worries.

As he continued looking out at the city lights of Odaiba dancing in the night sky, Yamato thought back to his first date with Sora. She had come to one of his band's concerts and afterward, they had gotten ice cream and walked along the pier. It had been a nice evening, but still, as Yamato thought back to it, he frowned. He remembered feeling smug and superior that night because Taichi had invited everyone to his soccer game and Sora had told him she'd rather spend the night out with Yamato instead. Yamato wondered if he only said yes to Sora that night to rub it in Taichi's face. And for what purpose? To show him that Yamato was better than him because Sora preferred him?  _What a lousy friend._ Yamato took his eyes away from the night sky as if undeserving to look at anything beautiful and looked at the balcony ground floor.

Even on his date, Yamato had thought of Taichi. This was a particularly upsetting thought to Yamato. Perhaps his relationship with Sora wasn't working out because it had never started out on honest ground. The more Yamato thought of it, the more he realized how unfair all of this was to Sora, and to Taichi. Sora didn't deserve to be ignored tonight and she definitely didn't deserve to be with someone who didn't return her feelings. Taichi didn't deserve to have two of his closest friends miss one of his soccer games. And he definitely didn't deserve to have a friend constantly trying to one-up him. Why did Yamato feel the need to compete with Taichi all the time? Yamato felt like he had won when Sora picked him over Taichi, but Yamato had won Sora and bragging rights, and it didn't take a genius to figure out which victory he was more proud of. How could he have not realized what he was doing?  _And what if going out with Sora was what made Taichi agree to call Meiko in the first place?_

Yamato shivered, the night air finally catching up with him again. He didn't like the idea of Taichi and Meiko, but if he was being honest, he didn't like the idea of Taichi being with anyone. He wondered how Taichi felt when he and Sora went out. Could Taichi have been happy for them? Or, could he have felt hurt or alone? Yamato clenched his hands into fists as he shook with anger at his own stupidity. His friends meant the world to him, and here he had been hurting their feelings just because he wasn't willing to face his own.

"Not anymore," Yamato announced to the night sky.

He dug into his front pants pocket and took out his phone. Whatever weird thing he felt with Taichi, he was going to face… head on. Yamato didn't care what time it was. Too much time had passed already. He took another deep breath of cold night air, found Taichi's name, and - without another thought - hit dial.

The phone rang once and Yamato swore the world could hear his heart pounding like a drum from inside him. That didn't matter though, Yamato had made up his mind that no matter what he was going through with this. From this point on, he would be honest with himself and honest with his friends.

The phone rang again and Yamato gulped. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer.  _Answer Taichi, I know you're there._

 

* * *

 

As Taichi and HIkari reached their apartment, they walked inside and Taichi began rumbling through the cabinets.

"Hungry?" Hikari asked her brother, laughing.

"Starving." Taichi smiled and put his phone and keys on the table. "Do you want anything?"

"No, thanks. I'm going to bed." Hikari smiled fondly at her brother and then walked over to him wrapping her arms around his back and said, "Goodnight, brother."

Taichi smiled, "Goodnight Hikari, sweet dreams."

Taichi watched as his little sister walked into her room and then he sat down at their kitchen table with a bag of chips he had pulled from one of the cabinets. As he opened the bag and began eating, he replayed the events of the night in his head. He laughed to himself as he recalled the game of charades he had played with Mimi, Sora, Koshiro, Jou and Hikari. He almost choked on one of the chips as he remembered Jou 'swimming' on the ground pretending to be Gomamon. _Leave it to Koshiro to come up with the best game_ , Taichi thought. They had only paused the game when the sky had turned orange and a miraculous sunset appeared before them. Taichi thought of Hikari and Takeru going on their walk. He made a mental note that he still needed to talk to Takeru about his intentions with his sister. Taichi was happy for his little sister, but as a brother, he still needed to talk to Takeru. Taichi's mind then went to the grassy hill and Takeru's older brother.

_Yamato._ Taichi stopped eating and looked down at the grass stains on his jeans. He smiled fondly as he recalled their impromptu wrestling when Yamato had spilled the beans on Hikari and Takeru.  _That Yamato,_ Taichi shook his head,  _always trying to protect me from myself._ Taichi lifted another chip to his mouth, but then put it down. He was happy, but he wasn't smiling anymore. He and Yamato hadn't talked about what they really needed to talk about. Taichi wondered if they ever would.  _Maybe tomorrow._  He took a deep breath and laid back on the kitchen chair, staring at the ceiling. He wasn't even a little bit tired.

Suddenly, a noise on their kitchen table startled Taichi. He jumped up out of his seat, just barely catching himself from falling off his chair. As he walked over to his buzzing phone, he wondered who would dare to call this late at night. Taichi picked up his phone and read the caller ID, smiling in disbelief. He closed his eyes and brought the phone to his heart, reveling in awe of the universe.

He took a deep breath as his heart beat a bit faster, "Hello?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: the phone call :)


	11. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi & Yamato pick up their conversation from earlier and speak their truth to each another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made it to 11 chapters!! What do you guys think - is this a good stopping point or would you like to see it continue?

"Hello?" Taichi answered.

"Hey, it's me."

"Yamato? Is everything ok?"

"Yea, I just… wanted to talk to you." Yamato bit his lip. He wasn't sure what he was planning on saying.

Taichi smiled and shook his head. Here was the adventure he had wanted. His night was far from over.

"I can be there in 10 minutes," he said.

[call ended]

"No... It's –" but Yamato was too late, Taichi had already hung up.

Yamato looked at his phone dumbfounded.  _What just happened?_ He buried his head in his hands and let out an audible grunt. Did he sound desperate?  _No_ , knowing Taichi he should've expected this. Yamato reasoned he could handle a phone call. Spilling his heart in person was another story completely. He opened up his messages and started typing out a text.

Yamato:  ** _Taichi_** ** _, everything's fine. Seriously_** ** _you don't need to come here_** ** _._**

Yamato hit send and took a deep breath. He sat back in the balcony's fold-up chair and closed his eyes until he heard his phone vibrate.

Message from Taichi:  ** _I'm here_**

Still on the balcony, with his head again in his hands, Yamato started laughing nervously.  _Ask and you shall receive_ , he thought. He stood up, heart still in his stomach, mind now filled with anxiety, and walked out of his Dad's apartment to face the music of the night he had just orchestrated for himself.

As he walked outside into the now too familiar cold night air, Yamato saw Taichi sitting on his bike outside the gate of his apartment complex. Seeing Taichi sporting a goofy grin eased Yamato's nerves. He remembered that above all else, this was a conversation with his best friend. He didn't need to be nervous.

"Hey," Taichi called out as he unmounted his bike and placed it against the apartment gates.

"Guess you didn't read my message," Yamato said as he began walking to the bottom of the stairs.

Taichi smiled deviously, "If I read it, then I couldn't ignore it."

"Typical," Yamato shook his head but returned the smile. He had reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" Taichi asked.

"No," Yamato stepped closer and rested both of his hands on the gate in front of him, "Didn't even try."

Taichi folded his arms across his chest. "So," he began, "What did you want to talk about?"

Yamato looked down at the gate he was resting against. Unsure of where to begin or how he wanted this conversation to go, he made a decision to start at the beginning. From the look Taichi had on his face, he knew he wasn't in a hurry.

He took a deep breath and exhaled before looking up into his best friend's big brown eyes. "I don't know if you knew," he started, "…but, a couple months ago Sora and I started seeing each other."

Taichi laughed and leaned his back against the gate.

"What?" Yamato stared blankly.

"Yamato, you really think I didn't know that?" Taichi smirked and put his head down.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Yamato asked him.

Taichi simply shrugged. "I figured you'd tell me when you wanted to."

Yamato didn't respond. He gave a guilty nod and stared out into the city lights around them. He was hoping Taichi didn't know.

Taichi discovered a few pebbles with his foot and began kicking them around.

After a few moments, Yamato spoke. "I'm going to end it."

"What?" Taichi turned around, surprised.

"I don't… like her as much as she likes me and that's unfair." Yamato said, lowering his gaze to the ground.

"Oh." Taichi nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Think she'll take it well?" Yamato asked.

Taichi thought for a bit and then spoke, "Sora's always been very understanding. I'm sure she'll want the truth. Even if it hurts."

"Yeah." Yamato agreed.

"She's strong, she can take it," Taichi assured him.

"You're right. Thanks, Taichi."

"No sweat, Yamato." Taichi looked at his friend inquisitively. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

Yamato looked up at Taichi.  _No, not really,_ he wanted to say. He took another drag of the night air. Taichi had come over in the middle of the night, hours after they had reconciled. He deserved to know why he was really here.

"Taichi…." Yamato began, "How are things with… Meiko?"

"Wha- what?" Taichi lost his footing and fell a bit into the gate. Yamato's question catching him off guard.

"You two are talking, aren't you?" Yamato followed up.

"Uh, not really," Taichi answered, scratching his head. "Just a few phone calls here and there."

"That's not nothing," Yamato said.

"It's not really something either," Taichi answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know…" Yamato thought of lying but remembered the promise he made to himself. "I've just been thinking…about relationships."

"Well…" Taichi let out a laugh. "Mine are pretty non-existent."

"You have us," Yamato said quickly.

"You know what I mean," Taichi answered.

"Yeah," Yamato nodded. He knew very well what he meant, but he had to ask.

"So, there's no girls… that you're interested in?"

"Definitely no girls." The smile had faded from Taichi's face, he was now absorbed in kicking the smaller rocks on the ground.

"Why do you say it like that?" Yamato's palms felt sweaty against the gate. He decided to open it and move next to Taichi. They were both now leaning on the same side, facing the street.

Taichi shrugged again, not looking at Yamato who was now standing next to him. "It's just a no, that's all I meant."

Yamato gulped, he reassured himself that he could do this. "You're, uh… not into girls?

Taichi turned to face Yamato. He surveyed his friend with wide eyes as if he was deciding if he could trust him. He took a deep breath in and let it go as he turned away from Yamato once again and found another rock to kick.

"It's ok, Taichi. You can tell me." Yamato reached out his hand and touched Taichi's shoulder.

In a move that surprised both of them, Taichi put his hand on top of Yamato's. Yamato felt his heart beat faster. Taichi let out a small laugh.

"This isn't how I thought this night was going to go," Taichi said and then removed his hand.

"You and me both." Yamato laughed nervously and put his hands back into his pocket.

Taichi leaned back against the gate and faced his friend. "Ok," Taichi said, "There might be someone."

"What?" It was Yamato's turn to fall a bit back into the gate, caught off guard.

Taichi smiled watching his friend's reaction. "It's stupid," he said.

"I want to hear it," Yamato's voice was filled with determination as he regained his balance.

"You're not going to like it," Taichi said.

Yamato stared at him. "You don't know that."

"Trust me…" Taichi turned his gaze towards the city lights, "I do."

"Sora?" Yamato asked.

"What? No. How could you say that?" Taichi shot his friend an angry look.

"You're right. Sorry." Yamato knew that was stupid, he just wanted to keep Taichi talking.

"This has nothing to do with Sora." Taichi continued, "plus she's a girl."

Yamato perked up, "Then it's a guy?"

"Yamato…" Taichi rolled his eyes.

"Please, Taichi," Yamato said softly and sincerely.

Taichi looking at Yamato and saw the plea in his eyes. He took another deep breath.

"What if it's you?" he asked.

Yamato stared at Taichi blankly, his heart pounding out of his chest. His breathing getting heavier.

Taichi, oblivious to Yamato's state, walked towards the street away from him. "I used to think," he sighed, "about maybe… you and me." He spoke out towards the night.

Yamato's heart was now beating so loud he thought it could rival the drummer in his band. He put his hand on his chest as he tried to catch his breath. _You and me,_ Taichi had said. This was all happening right here in front of him. It wasn't a dream.

Taichi put his head down and started kicking a few more rocks. After a few moments of silence, he spoke again, this time to the ground. "Yeah, told you it was stupid."

"Taichi…I…" Yamato started but stopped. His head spinning too hard to formulate words.

"Look, Yamato," Taichi said, "you don't have to say anything. I wasn't really planning on telling you."

"Are you…" Yamato started.

"Gay?" Taichi interjected.

Yamato nodded.

"Yeah, I am," Taichi said, no shame in his voice.

"Does anyone…" Yamato was having difficulty speaking. There was so much he wanted to say.

"Just Hikari. I don't…. really want everyone knowing yet." Taichi said a bit resigned.

"Why?" Yamato managed.

Taichi shrugged again. "There's really no point. I'm still the same guy. Nothing's changed."

Yamato just looked in awe. Taichi would always be the bravest person he knew. What courage it was to just say what he felt.  _To speak his truth_. He looked at his friend with deep admiration. Taichi was right, this news meant nothing. He would always be the same incredible friend, who would come oevr at the drop of a hat just to hear what was on his friend's mind. Yamato felt his eyes get teary. This night had been so emotional.

Feeling the sudden inspiration and strong pull towards his friend, Yamato walked up to where Taichi was standing and hugged him, hard.

This stunned Taichi. "What's this, Yamato?" He asked, confused.

Yamato said nothing and just stood there, hugging him. Taichi eventually gave in and hugged him back. They stood like this for longer than would've been considered normal, hugging each other, illuminated by the street lights. Hearts beating faster as if they were racing each other.

Taichi smiled. "This wasn't the reaction I was expecting," he said.

"It's the one you deserve," Yamato answered, his head on Taichi's shoulder.

Taichi pulled away and looked at his friend with a puzzled grin.

"Yamato, are you….?" Taichi stopped, unsure if he should ask.

"I don't know," Yamato filled in the blanks as he took a deep breath, "I think…maybe." He answered honestly.

"Wow," Taichi took a step back and put his hands over his head, "Definitely wasn't expecting that."

Yamato put his hands over his face as he blushed. "I have a lot to figure out." He said looking at Taichi. "But I… can we…"

"Can we what?" Taichi asked, his heart racing.

"Can we…" Yamato swallowed hard, "Spend more time together?" He closed his eyes in embarrassment, thinking he sounded like Takeru.

Taichi laughed as he saw his friend blush. "Yeah, Yamato. Of course, we can."

"Cool," Yamato said, hoping it sounded nonchalant.

"As friends?" Taichi asked raising him an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Yamato responded, hitting Taichi on the arm.

"Ow! Ok… just confirming." Taichi laughed as he smirked at his friend.

"For now..." Yamato muffled under his breath. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, he was sure his face was now beet red.

"I'll take it." Taichi smiled, staring intently at his friend.

Yamato began fidgeting and walked back through the gate. He had felt relieved and happy, but for some reason was finding it now difficult to look his friend in the eyes. Taichi stood tall and confident, just smiling at him with a dumb grin on his face. Yamato couldn't help but smile. His heart still pounding from the conversation.

"So, uh, thanks for coming over," Yamato said as he walked backward.

"You know I'm just a call away," Taichi answered.

"Yeah," Yamato said softly, "same here."

"Well... goodnight, Yamato," Taichi said, grinning.

Yamato, still blushing, puts his hand over his face, "Goodnight... Taichi."

Taichi paused for a moment as if waiting for something. He looked at his nervous and blushing friend and he shook his head laughing. He had no idea how this was going to play out for the two of them, but he was very excited to see where it went. Tonight had been very interesting, to say the least. He grabbed his bike and mounted it.

"Taichi," Yamato said, "Thanks… for tonight."

"Don't mention it." Taichi answered him, "Thank you, Yamato."

"See you… tomorrow?" Yamato asked sheepishly.

Taichi laughed. "Yeah... if I ever get to sleep."

"Same here," Yamato laughed and waved as he watched Taichi peddle away.

As he watched Taichi disappear into the distance, Yamato felt his breathing steady. His heart was still heavy, but it was back to beating its normal speed. He felt weirdly relaxed as if the tension on his mind had been released. He couldn't wipe the goofy smile off of his face, though. As he walked inside, all he could think of was Taichi. He had a crush on his best friend and those feelings were reciprocated. All of a sudden the future seemed a lot brighter, a lot more alluring. He sighed. How on earth was he going to sleep now?


	12. Nosey Siblings Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru notices Yamato is outside with Taichi and proceeds to call Hikari before later confronting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1. Part 2 will be Hikari & Taichi. 
> 
> I think I'm almost done with this story! Maybe just a few more chapters? I'm trying to keep the theme of heart to heart conversations going. Please let me know if you have any ideas that can add to this story and make it better. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the support!

Takeru laid on the sofa bed at his Dad and Yamato's apartment and scrolled through his phone. He thought of calling Hikari to say goodnight as their night was pretty rushed on account of Taichi staring him down.

Hearing the apartment door close, Takeru got up to check on his brother, suspecting he was gone.

He yawned and decided to walk around the apartment looking for him. Their Dad's place wasn't too big, so he was surprised that he didn't notice Yamato leaving.

Takeru made his way to the balcony and shivered as he stepped outside. They had only been home for a few hours, but the night had already gotten much colder.

The balcony was where he last saw Yamato, but as Takeru expected, he wasn't there. Takeru leaned over the railing and smiled as he discovered where he brother had gone to. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He should've known. In the distance, he could make out the faint, but all too familiar sounds of Taichi's and Yamato's voices. Some things never changed.

He took out his phone and immediately dialed Hikari, knowing she would find this amusing. As the phone rang, Takeru's heart raced a bit. For a moment he almost forgot that his best friend was also now his girlfriend.

"Hello?" Hikari answered.

"Why hello, Miss Yagami," Takeru responded, smiling to himself.

"Hello there, Takeru. To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" Hikari giggled.

"What are you doing right now?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing... just laying on my bed thinking of a certain someone." She responded playfully.

"Is that so?" Takeru smiled wider.

"It is in fact, but don't let that go to your head." Hikari teased.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Takeru responded.

"So, what's up? I know I'm cute, but I assume you didn't call to just say hello."

Takeru laughed. Hikari was always so perceptive.  
"Well you are cute," he began, "but you're right. Guess who's outside talking to Yamato?"

"No way!" Hikari got up out of her bed at once and ran over to Taichi's room. She knocked and opened the door. Sure enough, he wasn't in there.  
"Oh my god," she exclaimed.

"How funny is that?" Takeru laughed into the phone, knowing she had caught on.

"The two of them are so ridiculous, aren't they? I didn't even hear him leave! " Hikari shook her head, "and it's so late!"

"I know. This brings me back to when we were little and the two of them would sneak out and go on adventures." Takeru smiled as he recalled some past memories.

"Well," Hikari started, "we can't say too much about that can we?"

Takeru blushed when he realized, "Ah - that's right, we did the same thing."

Hikari laughed, "I guess we really are our brother's siblings aren't we?"

"You got that right, but..." Takeru stopped, unsure of how to phrase what he was about to say.

"But what?" Hikari asked.

"But, I had a crush on you... back then," Takeru said a bit shakily.

"Even back then?" Hikari grinned.

"Yea, even back then," Takeru answered.

"Ok," Hikari giggled. "So, you think that our brothers have crushes on each other? That's silly, Takeru."

"Is it, though?" He pressed, serious now. "I can see it."

"You're serious?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, I've never been more serious about this. Think about it. Am I crazy?"

"Well...," Hikari thought on this for a moment. She knew her brother preferred men but, Yamato? Was he really his type? He always seemed to be mad at Taichi all the time. There's no way that could work, could it? Hikari's eyes widened as she remembered the realization she came to the night before. "Maybe, it isn't so crazy," she answered.

"Hikari, I know it sounds ridiculous but I've actually been thinking a lot about the two of them together." Takeru leaned further over the railing, making sure that Taichi and Yamato were still off in the distance and couldn't hear him.

"You have?" Hikari asked curiously.

"Yeah, I have," Takeru took a deep breath, "Hear me out, ok? Earlier today, I swore I caught my brother checking out Taichi"

This made Hikari laugh and roll her eyes.

"…Yeah, at first I thought it was funny too, but then… then I looked closer. The way he was looking at him, Hikari, was different. Yamato was in another mood, as you saw, and it wasn't me or Sora who got him out of it. It was Taichi. Yamato actually smiles and relaxes around him. I know in the past we've joked about the two of them getting together, but it just makes so much sense to me now. I think he's his best and happiest when he's with your brother."

"Hmm," Hikari thought on this. "It makes sense, Takeru, I'll give you that. But they could just be really close friends. I don't know Yamato as well as you do, but isn't the kind of dating Sora?"

"I mean if you can even call it that," Takeru answered dismissively.

"Has Yamato…" Hikari paused, wanting to be careful how she phrased her question, "been with a guy before?"

"Not that I know of. But at his concerts, all these girls throw themselves at him and he truly could care less."

"Takeru, that doesn't mean he's gay," Hikari laughed at his logic.

"Um, if you saw these girls… you would come to the same conclusion." Takeru answered laughing into the phone.

"Oh is that so?" Hikari responded pretending to be annoyed. "How many of these girls throw themselves at you?"

"Only a few," Takeru laughed into the phone, he figured he probably shouldn't have brought this up, but he wanted to make a point."

"A few?!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Yes…a few, but I never did anything with anyone because there was someone else was in my heart, Miss Yagami." Takeru said fondly, "a very special someone," he added for good measure.

"Uh huh, sure Takeru." Hikari teased, but she wasn't mad, she always knew when Takeru was telling the truth.

"So, that's how I know." Takeru finished.

"And you're sure this special someone on Yamato's heart isn't Sora?" Hikari asked.

"Positive," Takeru stated, "…so what do you think?"

"I don't know," Hikari answered honestly.

"Do you think Taichi would be interested in him?"

"Oh definitely, Yamato is pretty attractive," Hikari grinned. She knew Takeru didn't know about Taichi's sexual orientation and she couldn't be the one to tell him. That was Taichi's business to share, not hers. She felt happy though knowing Takeru was so okay and open to talking about their brothers like this.

"Oh, really Miss Yagami?" Takeru laughed.

"But I don't know." Hikari took another deep breath. This was definitely something she wasn't planning on thinking about tonight. But if she had to think about it, she wasn't sold on the idea of Taichi and Yamato being together. She wanted Taichi to find someone who would love him with all his heart. She liked Yamato, but she couldn't picture him really loving her brother. Maybe that's because she saw how he was when he was with Sora. Suddenly she agreed with Takeru. There was no way that Sora was his special someone.

"I wish I could ask Taichi about this," she finally responded.

"Would Taichi tell you, if there was anything going on with him and Yamato?" Takeru asked curiously

"Maybe," Hikari tried to think, "I don't know if he'd be offended if I asked him. Would Yamato tell you?"

"Probably not," Takeru said in a lower tone, "He knows he can trust me and that I'd never judge him, but he's a very private person. I'd be afraid of offending him too."

"I think you should talk to him, Takeru. Aren't you staying with him for a few days? I'm sure if there is anything going on, he'll tell you." Hikari assured him, "Also if he's interested in my brother, I'm sure both of them have a lot to figure out."

"Yeah," Takeru agreed, "thanks, Hikari."

"Don't mention it. And I'll talk to Taichi. I'm sure we can get to the bottom of this.".

Takeru felt better hearing the calmness in Hikari's voice. He wasn't sure what exactly he was expecting from his brother, but at least Hikari didn't think he was crazy.

"Thanks for hearing me out tonight. This was weighing on me."

"Of course, Takeru, any time you know that." Hikari smiled.

Takeru nodded fondly into the night sky.

"Alright, well I'm beat," Hikari yawned into the phone, "If you see Taichi, tell him he's got some explaining to do." She grinned.

"Yeah... no. I'm pretty sure your brother already wants to kill me." Takeru laughed.

"He doesn't, I promise." Hikari rolled her eyes again.

"Well if you say so, Miss Yagami, then it must be true."

"I do say so!" Hikari pressed, "Now goodnight Takeru, don't miss me too much."

Takeru laughed as his heart smiled, "goodnight Hikari, I'll try."

[call ended]

Takeru took one last deep breath of the cold night air and then bid it farewell. He walked back inside and put his phone on the charger. He thought about turning off the light, but he didn't. He sat back down on the sofa and debated whether or not to call it a night or wait for his brother. Takeru laughed to himself as he realized their night had started with a heart to heart conversation. He wondered if it would end with one too.

Turning over and looking at the clock, he realized it was almost midnight. Takeru was grateful that it was summer break, and he had nowhere important to be in the morning. The more he sat on the sofa, the heavier his eyelids became. At this rate, he'd be asleep before his brother got back. Thinking their next conversation could wait until morning, Takeru stood up and walked over towards the light. At that moment, he heard the door open and Yamato walked in wearing a silly grin and a red face.

"Uh, hi," Takeru said, now smiling at his brother's look of bewilderment. "Where were you just now?" He teased him.

"Takeru, I thought you were sleeping!"

Yamato felt embarrassed. He walked inside, averting his brother's gaze and walked into the kitchen. "I just went out for a second, that's all." He tried to say in a cool voice as he grabbed some water from the fridge.

"Sure." Takeru smiled as he followed his brother to the kitchen. "So, what did Taichi want?"

Yamato caught completely off guard, spit out his water as he choked on it and began coughing for air. He put the water down and stared at it. He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly before turning to face his brother.

"We just talked," Yamato said softly.

"About?" Takeru hoped his voice sounded curious and not too prying.

"About..." Yamato looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. If anyone else had asked him, he'd probably just tell them to shove it. But this was his little brother and he clearly suspected that something was up. He could withhold the truth from Takeru, but he couldn't lie to him. "...about me and Sora."

"You and Sora?" Takeru was puzzled.

"Yeah. I'm going to end our... relationship thing." Yamato answered.

"Relationship thing?" Takeru smiled. He found his brother hilarious.

"Hey, you're the one who's good with words, not me." Yamato gave him brother a sly grin.

"Fair enough," Takeru said, seeing how content Yamato was with the decision, he figured it was an easy one to make.  
"I think that's a good idea, Yamato," he added.

"You do?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah, I do. I think you two work better as friends, but that's just my opinion."

Yamato nodded, feeling satisfied he wasn't the only one who thought that.

Takeru thought of mentioning that Sora wasn't his special person, but he figured his brother wouldn't get it. Still, he looked at his brother and longed for him to tell him what else was on his mind. Especially, what the heck was going on with him and Taichi. Takeru knew something was up, all he needed was Yamato to confirm it.

"Yamato, you know you can tell me anything right?" Takeru said, "I'm always here for you. I just want you to know that."

Yamato smiled and thought back to his conversation with his brother earlier. He put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I know little brother, thank you. But really, stop worrying about me. I'm fine."

"Yeah, you seem fine," Takeru said inquisitively. "Maybe a little too fine..." he squinted his eyes.

Yamato stepped back, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean for a guy about to break up with someone you seem awfully happy." Takeru laughed and crossed his arms. He knew he should be sensitive to this topic, but he couldn't resist having some fun with his brother.

Yamato just shook his head in response and drank more water. He eyed his grinning brother carefully. He knew he'd tell his brother, eventually. He first had a lot to figure out. Too much had happened, it was time their night finally ended.  
"Goodnight, Takeru." He said, sternly.

"Ah, fine," Takeru felt defeated. "Goodnight, Yamato."

With that, Yamato walked into his bedroom and closed the door. He jumped into his bed and laid there staring at the ceiling. He felt his phone vibrate on the floor and picked it up.

Message from Taichi: _ **Goodnight Yamato**_

Yamato laughed and put his phone down, he didn't respond just yet. Instead, he just smiled and surveyed the ceiling, trying to plan out how exactly this summer was going to go. He picked up his phone,  ** _see you tomorrow_** , he typed out.


	13. Nosey Siblings Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikari confronts Taichi over his late night rendezvous with Yamato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to stick with this Takeru/Hikari & Taichi/Yamato story some more before getting back to the other characters. I originally thought I'd end this at 10 chapters (lol). The new goal is now 20. 
> 
> Please let me know if you're liking this so far or if you have any suggestions on how to make it better. Thanks again for all your support! <3

When her call ended, Hikari got up from her bed and moved to the kitchen where she had left Taichi earlier. She eyed a bag of chips on the table, still open, and decided to put it away. She debated making some hot milk to help her fall asleep but ultimately decided against it. She took a seat on the kitchen counter and waited for her brother, knowing he'd be home any minute.

She replayed her conversation with Takeru over in her head. Hikari had fallen in love with her best friend, was it that crazy to think that the same thing could've happened to Taichi? At this moment, she wished she knew Yamato better. Could the moody guy her brother grew up with really end up being his special person? Takeru certainly thought the world of him, and apparently, so did Taichi.

Just a few minutes later, the door opened interrupting Hikari's thoughts. Taichi walked in startled to find Hikari staring at him from the kitchen.

"Hikari, what are you doing up?" Taichi asked as he threw his keys onto the table.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Hikari responded, crossing her arms.

Taichi rolled his eyes and laughed at his sister. For such a sweet girl, she could also be fierce and sassy when she wanted to be.

"I went out for a bit," he answered dismissively, grabbing the bag of chips that Hikari had just put away.

"I know," Hikari grinned, "Takeru told me."

Taichi froze with his mouth open and chip in hand as he surveyed his sister. He hadn't seen Takeru from outside Yamato's which meant one of two things. Either Yamato had told Takeru about their conversation, which was doubtful. Or, Takeru had seen them talking outside.

"Hmm," Taichi replied as he continued eating.

"Hmm?" Hikari repeated, "Care to share what happened?"

"Nothing happened," Taichi said quickly, but that was a lie. He began smiling and put his hand over his face as he set the bag of chips down.

"Looks like nothing," Hikari laughed, poking fun at her brother.

Taichi put both hands on the counter and looked at his sister. Maybe it was the reconciliation they had earlier, or maybe it was the surge of love he now felt coursing through his veins, but he decided to tell her, "Ok," he said, "I came out to him."

Hikari perked up, "You... you told him?"

"Yeah," Taichi said, "I did."

"Why, Taichi?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." Taichi laughed, he was just as surprised as his sister, "He wanted to know… so I told him."

"How did he take it?" Hikari asked even though she suspected she already knew the answer.

"Really well," Taichi put his head down, not wanting his smile to give him away, "Much better than I expected."

Hikari looked at her brother with one eyebrow raised. He certainly looked giddy enough from his late-night rendezvous. She was starting to believe that Takeru was actually right with his assumptions. She smiled, Taichi deserved a happiness like this.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Hikari asked excitedly.

"That depends… what do you think it means?" He eyed back.

"That you and Yamato..." Hikari smiled a bit deviously, waiting to see if her brother would fill in the blanks. After staring at her blankly, she decided to ask the full question really hoping from his good mood that he wouldn't take any offense.

"You know… that you two can uh, be together?" She said sweetly.

"Oh," Taichi began rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "Uh… I don't…" He sighed knowing he was probably blushing, "…maybe."

"Taichi!" Hikari jumped out of her seat and ran to hug her brother. This was all she needed. Taichi had basically confirmed what Takeru had told her earlier. Their brothers were indeed in love with each other.

"Hey, hey take it easy!" Taichi said gently pushing his sister off of him, "While I appreciate the celebration, Yamato and I are just friends, ok?"

"Yeah," Hikari giggled, "for now."

"Watch it…" Taichi said seriously, "You can't tell anyone, ok? No one can know."

"You know I won't tell anyone, Taichi."

"Even Takeru?" Taichi asked suspiciously.

"Oh, Takeru already knows." Hikari laughed, "He was the one that told me."

"What?!" Taichi stared at his sister blankly. He knew Yamato better than anyone. He was sure there was no way he would tell a single soul about their conversation. Well, unless... "How does he know?" he stammered. 

Hikari continued giggling, "Apparently he caught him checking you out earlier and just pieced it together."

Taichi swallowed hard. He turned away from his sister to hide his blushing face. He couldn't help it, he was smiling from ear to ear. He put his hands over his face. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Yamato wanted him, enough that his own brother had noticed it. _Finally_. 

Hikari made a mental note of how cute her brother looked when he was embarrassed. "So," she began, "When are you seeing him again?"

Taichi sighed, "Tomorrow," he said breathlessly, still looking away from his sister.

"Great!" Hikari exclaimed, "I'm coming."

"What?" Taichi turned around, "why!?"

"To see Takeru of course," Hikari smiled.

"Oh, that's right," it was now Taichi's turn to poke fun at his sister, "I forgot I still have to talk to him!"

"You will not!" Hikari pushed back.

"We've been through this, Hikari, I need to know his intentions with my little sister!" Taichi teased, now laughing as his sister chased him around the kitchen.

"Well, then I'm talking to Yamato!" Hikari giggled, catching up to her brother.

"Woah, Woah… that's different!" Taichi said now bear hugging her.

"Oh yeah, and how's that?" she asked.

"Um, maybe because we're not dating?" he answered, now tickling her.

"Cut it out, Taichi!" she laughed and pushed him away.

"Plus," Taichi paused as his mood shifted, "I don't know… if he would even want that."

Hikari looked up at her brother's now solemn expression. Seeing him like this, even if it was over Yamato, pulled at her heartstrings. She remembered how beat up Taichi was when Yamato started avoiding him after their last big Digibattle. It all made sense to her now. It was one thing to think you lost a friend, but another thing completely to also lose your love.

"Well," Hikari started, "if he doesn't want to, then he's an idiot." She smiled big, "But he wants to, I'm sure of it."

"You're sure, are you?" Taichi replied raising an eyebrow.

"Positive," She answered matter-of-factly, "you're his special person."

Taichi laughed and rolled his eyes, but took his sister in his arms again. He wasn't sure if he believed her, but he appreciated her words nonetheless. "Thanks, Hikari,"

"If you don't believe me," Hikari added, "just ask Takeru… when you speak to him."

"Ah, so you'll let me now…," Taichi smiled big.

Hikari nodded. Taichi was her brother after all and he needed a win. Plus, Takeru could totally handle him.

"Let's go to bed, ok?" Taichi spoke after a few minutes.

"Good idea, goodnight big brother!" Hikari smiled as she started walking to her bedroom.

"Goodnight, Hikari," Taichi called out after her, "for real this time!"

He watched Hikari laugh as she closed her bedroom door. Taichi picked up the bag of chips and finished them. He then turned off the kitchen lights and entered his own bedroom. Plopping down on the bed, he heard his phone vibrate. His heart raced a bit as he read Yamato's name across the screen. Taichi shook his head and wondered if this feeling would become a normal occurrence. He didn't expect Yamato to actually text him back.  ** _See you tomorrow_** , the text read. Taichi could feel his heart smile as he replayed the night's events.  _See you tomorrow, Yamato_ , he repeated aloud. Knowing tomorrow couldn't come soon enough, he closed his eyes. Not even a minute later, he was asleep. 


	14. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next morning. Hikari helps Taichi pick out a shirt and Takeru finds out that Hikari & Taichi are coming over for lunch. 
> 
> When they arrive at Yamato's, Taichi finally has his conversation with Takeru while Hikari briefly chats up Yamato. Then, it's Taichi and Yamato's turn to talk.

 When the sun hit her face, Hikari yawned and reached for her phone. Before she went to sleep last night, she had texted Takeru letting him know that she was going to come over with Taichi. Unsurprisingly, Takeru had no idea that Taichi was even coming over. Hikari smiled as she looked at the time. They had approximately 4 hours until lunch time, but she figured Taichi would be hungry before then.

Hikari tiptoed to Taichi’s room and opened the door quietly. He was still sound asleep. She laughed as she walked to the kitchen and began making breakfast. The smell of food was sure to wake him.

* * *

 Takeru woke up to the smell of food and followed his nose into the kitchen where he found Yamato flipping pancakes. He took a deep breath in, inhaling the delicious scents of his brother’s cooking.  

“Morning, Takeru. Hungry?”

“Morning, Yamato. Yes, this smells amazing.”

Yamato handed Takeru the plate of pancakes and motioned for him to bring them to the table. He then put the pan in the sink and washed his hands before joining Takeru at the table.

“You’re up pretty early, brother.”  

“I wanted to be up before Dad so he’d have some breakfast before heading out to work,” Yamato answered as he filled up his plate. “And I need to run to the store to pick up some more food.”

“You mean for lunch with Taichi and Hikari today?”

Yamato paused mid-bite as he looked at his brother.

“Yeah,” Takeru laughed as he filled up his plate with pancakes, “Hikari told me.”

“Sorry,” Yamato put his fork down, “I’ve been in my own head so much lately. I forgot to tell you they were coming over.”

“It’s ok, I’m excited to see Hikari and –“ Takeru took a huge bite of the pancake, “- any chance to have your cooking is a win.”

“Thanks, Takeru. It’ll be just me and you soon, I promise.”

“I know, Yamato, no sweat… really. Let me know how I can help today.”

Yamato smiled as he watched his brother devour the pancakes he made. He thought of someone else who also loved his cooking and who was always hungry. As he felt his face starting to blush, he got up from the table hoping Takeru wouldn’t notice. He looked at the clock as his nerves started to build. Only a few more hours to go.

* * *

 

Taichi stood on a mountain of clothes in front of his mirror. For some reason, he found a problem with every shirt he picked up. He was throwing so many clothes around his room that he barely noticed Hikari walk in. He turned around when he heard someone giggling behind him.

“Hikari! I’m just doing some.. er – cleaning.”

“Oh, of course,” Hikari smiled as she walked around the piles of clothes eyeing them for a good one. It was weird seeing her brother nervous like this, but she loved it all the same.

“I think this one would look good on you, Taichi!” She said grabbing a white shirt from one of the corner piles.

Taichi grabbed the shirt and surveyed it. It was just a simple white shirt, the kind he always wore. He smiled as he put it on, it was perfect.

“We should get going or we’ll be late,” Taichi said as he strolled past Hikari and out of the room.

Hikari simply shook her head. That they should leave soon was precisely what she came into the room to tell him.

* * *

 

Their walk was quiet, aside from the occasional small talk. Hikari kept glancing over at her brother to make sure he was ok. There was often comfortable silence between them but this silence felt to Hikari more intentional. Taichi appeared to be deep in thought over something so she left him alone.

When they came into view of Yamato’s apartment complex, Hikari took out her phone to text Takeru they’d be there soon. Turning her attention to her brother, she smiled and grabbed onto his arm. “Today’s going to be fun.” 

* * *

 

Taichi's heart was pounding as he stood in front of Yamato's apartment door with Hikari behind him. He took a deep breath, raised his hand, and knocked on the door. Hikari giggled beside him.

"Took you long enough," Hikari teased.

Taichi shot her a look. He was nervous and she knew it. There's something about being seen for the first time, as who you really are, that takes a different kind of courage. Taichi could face dangerous Digimon all day and not break a sweat. But seeing Yamato again, after coming out to him, that was a bit scarier.

"Coming!" An enthusiastic Takeru yelled from inside.

Takeru opened the door to find Taichi and Hikari staring at him. "Hey, Hikari… and Taichi." his voice trailing off.

Suddenly, Taichi felt some confidence return to him. He put his arm around his little sister, offering Takeru a slight head nod and walked past him into the apartment.

Hikari rolled her eyes, but smiled and leaned into her brother. Taichi dropped his arm when he saw Yamato cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey," Yamato said softly, eyeing Taichi as he stirred a pot on the stove.

"Hey," Taichi answered with the same softness.

"Hey Hikari, do you want to talk outside?" Takeru said with a grin on his face, nudging Hikari's arm. She laughed at the sight in front of her and nodded, but before she could answer, Taichi interrupted her.

"Hey, that sounds like a good idea, Takeru."

"Taichi!" Yamato and Hikari said simultaneously. They both looked at each other, unsure who said it first. This made Hikari smile.

"Hey, now that you two are officially dating, I think we should have a little chat. You agree, don't you, Takeru?" Taichi announced to the room of eyes on him.

Takeru gulped and looked at Hikari who was giving him an 'it's okay' smile. Takeru laughed nervously. Resolving that if he was in Taichi's place, he'd probably want to do the same thing, he nodded. Plus, hopefully this would ease the tension in the room.

"Sure, Taichi."

"Excellent, lead the way." Taichi turned around and threw his sister a grin. He watched her mouth 'be nice' before following Takeru to the balcony door.

As Hikari watched the two most important men in her life exit the room, she turned her attention to Yamato who she noticed was doing the same thing.

"Hey, Yamato," Hikari began, "Do you also… want to talk?"

Yamato looked over at Hikari, "Sure," he said. "Do you want anything to drink?"

Hikari nodded and Yamato made his way to the fridge, taking out a pitcher of ice tea. He walked over to the table he had Takeru set earlier and grabbed two of the glasses.

"You know," Yamato began as he poured the two drinks, "I'm really happy for you and Takeru. …Looks like I'm the easier brother." He smiled as he pointed to the balcony and gave Hikari her drink.

"Yeah, looks like it," Hikari smiled back and took a sip of the ice tea, "Thanks, Yamato."

"But," Yamato followed up, "if you hurt him, you should know you're going to have to deal with Patamon  ** _and_**  Gabumon."

This made Hikari laugh, "Now that's scary," she said putting down her glass.

"Mhmm," Yamato nodded as he returned to stirring the pot on the stove.

Hikari looked at Yamato. She couldn't remember a time when the two of them ever had a conversation without the other DigiDestined present. She had always liked him, but now that he and Taichi might become a thing, she looked at him differently. Taking another sip of her ice tea, she smiled. Yamato was always nice to her. And even though she and Takeru had watched their brothers fight and argue through the years, she couldn't deny this obvious connection that the two of them had.

"Yamato, can I ask you something?" Hikari said, fidgeting with her glass.

"Sure, Hikari, what's up?" Yamato turned away from the stove to face her.

"I know," Hikari took a deep breath, "I know that Taichi told you, about him being..." she paused, unsure of how to phrase it. "I just want to make sure that you won't..."

"Tell anyone?" Yamato said, filling in the blanks.

Hikari nodded.  _Hurt him_  was what she wanted to say, but she figured this worked too.

Yamato walked closer to Hikari, "Don't worry, his secret's safe with me." He smiled to show Hikari he meant it.

Hikari breathed a sigh of relief. She could feel the sincerity in his voice. "Thanks, Yamato," she said quietly.

"Of course," Yamato answered. He smiled as he recognized the same protective instincts that he held for Takeru being reflected back at him.

"Plus," he added, "I don't think I could handle an angry Gatomon."

Hikari laughed as she nodded in agreement. She felt really, really happy. Her and Yamato would get along just fine. In this moment she knew that she had nothing to worry about. Yamato understood what it was like to want to protect someone close to you. He would keep Taichi's secret. Hikari just hoped that he would love her brother with the same intensity.

"This is good ice tea," she said, smiling.

Yamato watched her for a few moments, smiling back. He then turned around and continued cooking.

* * *

 

Takeru took a deep breath in and exhaled as he heard Taichi close the balcony door behind him. It was now just the two of them. He figured he should speak first. He should tell Taichi that no matter what, he would respect Hikari always.  _No, that's a dumb thing to say_ , Takeru shook his head. Taichi should know by now that he would never hurt Hikari. He had seen them together throughout the years. There was nothing, Takeru resolved, that he could tell Taichi that he didn't already know.

"Taichi," Takeru began, "Look, I..." He turned around to face Taichi who was weirdly, smiling and laughing in front of him.

"Takeru, there's no need to be nervous. It's only me." Taichi walked next to him and looked over the balcony railing.

Takeru breathed a sigh of relief. He should've known that Taichi would just want to mess with him. This chat was going to be easier than he expected. For that, he now felt grateful.

"I know that I don't need to tell you how important Hikari is to me," Taichi turned to look directly into Takeru's eyes, "…and, what will happen to you if you hurt her."

Takeru nodded, standing still as he watched Taichi move closer to him.

"But I know, that you would never do that." Taichi paused. "I've seen you take care of her over the years. Honestly, the more I thought about it, the more I realized there's no one else I'd want to date my sister." Taichi reached out and put his hand on Takeru's shoulder.

_Thank, God._  Takeru felt really proud to hear Taichi say that. He knew the two of them didn't need to have this conversation, but he now appreciated it.

"Thanks, Taichi, that means a lot." He responded.

Taichi removed his hand and stared back towards the city landscape. He felt proud of himself for handling this situation so well. Even though he had promised Hikari he would, he felt it was because of a different reason. He figured it was because he knew Takeru well, but he now thought maybe, just maybe, it was because he had actually matured after all. He took a deep breath as he prepared himself to continue the conversation.

"Takeru… there's something else I was hoping we could talk about." He said shifting gears.

"Sure, Taichi. Anything." Takeru responded, looking at him inquisitively.

Taichi was leaning over the railing, still looking at the scenery as he spoke. "Hikari told me what you said... about me and Yamato."

Takeru froze. He would've thought Taichi was messing with him again, but his body language seemed to suggest otherwise. Takeru could feel himself getting nervous. There was no way Hikari would've told him about their conversation, was there?

"What'd she tell you?" he asked nervously.

"That you think we..." Taichi paused and moved his head to look at Takeru, "…belong together."

"Oh," Takeru blushed with embarrassment as he put his hand over his face. Why did Hikari have to tell him  ** _that_**?

"Do you really think that?" Taichi asked.

Takeru could hear the curiosity in Taichi's voice. He seemed to really want to know the answer to this.  _Oh, what the hell_ , Takeru thought, he might as well tell him.

"Uh, yeah… kind of," Takeru's voice was shaky, "I… do."

"Why?" Taichi asked.

"Honestly?" Takeru laughed nervously, trying desperately to think of what he could possibly say to Taichi that wouldn't make Yamato or anyone else mad at him. "Because you're the only one who really cheers him up when he's down," Takeru said, deciding this was a safe point to make, "You bring him out of his moods. You… make him happy."

"You make him happy too," Taichi said quickly.

"Yes… that's true," Takeru was now rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "but not like you, Taichi. I… even Sora, and Gabumon too, we can't do what you do for him. It's a different… kind of happy.”

Taichi didn't respond. He turned his head to look back out at the cityscape. He smiled to himself. Sure, he had liked that tidbit Hikari shared with him about Yamato checking him out earlier. That had made him feel good. But this, this news was what really mattered. Nothing was better than being the cause of someone's true happiness. Taichi took a deep breath in and out. This was it. His dream of him and Yamato was finally going to happen.

"I didn't mean to suggest anything," Takeru said noticing the silence. "I know you two are friends…" But Takeru stopped, now wondering if based on this conversation if that was still true or not.

"Yeah," Taichi said, "I know, Takeru."

"Please don't tell Yamato I said that," Takeru spoke faster now. "He would definitely kill me."

Taichi laughed as he stood up from leaning over the balcony. He walked over to Takeru and smiled, hoping it would ease his mind.

"Don't worry," Taichi said, "he would probably think I made it up anyway."

"Probably," Takeru laughed in agreement. He looked behind him at the closed balcony doors and the figures of Hikari and Yamato in the distance. He looked back at Taichi knowing this was probably the only chance he'd get him alone.

"Taichi…" Takeru took a deep breath of courage, "Why do you ask… about Yamato?"

Taichi shook his head as he raised one eyebrow. "If I'm not mistaken, I think you already know the answer to that."

Takeru gulped as he nodded. This was it. Taichi was confirming what he had only suspected to be true. Yamato really did want to be with him and Taichi felt the same. Takeru couldn't believe he had actually figured it out.

"Can I trust that this will stay between us?" Taichi asked softly.

"Of course, Taichi," Takeru answered quickly, "You can trust me."

"Thanks," Taichi put his hand back on Takeru's shoulder. "Shall we go inside?"

"Yeah," Takeru smiled as he opened the balcony door for Taichi and followed him inside.

* * *

 

Yamato perked up as he heard the balcony door open and the footsteps of Taichi and Takeru come closer. Yamato took a deep breath before turning to face them.

"I take it you're done harassing my brother?" Yamato asked.

Takeru smiled and put his arm around Taichi, "Nothing to worry about, brother."

Hikari giggled and yelled, "Yay!" But Yamato raised an eyebrow at the sudden display of comradery in front of them. He was suddenly deeply curious to know what the two of them had talked about.

"Food smells good, Yamato," Takeru said as he pulled up a chair next to Hikari.

"Should be done soon," Yamato said.

He then turned the pot on simmer and looked over at Taichi who was now staring at him with a certain intensity. He could feel his heart beat faster as they locked eyes. Taichi walked over to the couch and sat down, keeping his eyes on Yamato the whole time. Yamato swallowed hard as he saw Taichi motion for him to join him on the couch.

Hikari giggled recognizing that it was now her turn to make the move, "Still want to go outside?" She asked nudging Takeru.

"Yeah, let's go," Takeru grabbed Hikari's hand and made his way back out to where he had just been with Taichi. He laughed to himself noting how familiar this balcony was now becoming to him.

Taichi and Yamato both watched their siblings exit the room. They stayed watching until the balcony door had closed and both Hikari and Takeru were out of sight.

Yamato took another deep breath in as he made his way to the couch to join Taichi. He decided to sit on the opposite end and exhaled once he sat down. After a few moments, Taichi and Yamato locked eyes again and the two of them started laughing, nervously, together. Neither one of them knew what to say.

"So," Taichi spoke first, "This is awkward."

Yamato laughed as he nodded in agreement. He could always count on Taichi to be the one to break the ice.

"Can I…. ask you something?" Yamato said after a few moments.

"Sure, Yamato," Taichi responded.

"How did you know…" He stopped, taking another deep breath, "that you were… into guys?"

Taichi laughed and leaned back into the couch, putting his hands over his head. He figured Yamato would probably have a lot of these questions so he started to mentally prepare himself.

"Well," he began, "everyone had a crush on either Mimi or Sora and I…" Taichi paused and turned his head to face Yamato, "…didn't."

Yamato blushed and leaned into his knees. Based on their conversation last night, he figured Taichi was probably talking about him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yamato asked.

"It's not like I didn't want to, Yamato. I just wasn't sure… you could handle it."

Yamato nodded even though he didn't like this answer.

"Plus…" Taichi started grinning, "Knowing you, you'd find a way to get mad at me over it."

"What?" Yamato perked up, "I wouldn't have gotten mad at you! At least… I don't think I would've," Yamato began scratching his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you until now," Taichi said.

Yamato lowered his head as he fidgeted with his hands on his knees. He knew he didn't always react the best way to certain news and this fact upset him. If he was Taichi, he probably wouldn't have told him either. Yamato sighed. He felt guilty. He wanted to be better. He  ** _would_** be better. First and foremost, Taichi was his best friend. He resolved that he would never make him feel like he couldn't tell him anything ever again.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry I made you feel like you couldn't tell me," Yamato responded. "You're probably right anyhow… I don't know if I could've handled it back then."

Taichi shook his head. "Hey, it's in the past," he said as a smile formed across his face, "Plus Yamato… I'm more interested in the future."

Yamato blushed as he could feel his heart beating faster by the minute. "Yeah…," he said a bit breathlessly, "…speaking of…"

Taichi's eyes lit up as he quickly shifted his body so that he was now facing Yamato.  _Could this be it?_  He swallowed hard and braced himself for whatever he was about to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter feels a little rushed. I know I could have made each section longer. Honestly, I was excited to start writing Yamato & Taichi's conversation. Next chapter will be Mimi/Sora. Taichi & Yamato's conversation will pick back up in chapter 16 <3


	15. Sora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora reflects on her relationship with Yamato and makes a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

The sun shined through Sora's bedroom window in spurts of hot bright light. Eventually, it became harder to ignore and Sora put her hands over her eyes, yawning as she resisted the early awakening.

Sora made a move to grab the covers and pull them up over her face. Unfortunately, the covers hit a snag. They were blocked by something  ** _big_.**  Quick detective work revealed that Mimi had fallen asleep next to her and on top of the mound of blankets that she was now trying to pull from out beneath her. Sora shook her head and smiled. She barely remembered falling asleep as the two of them had stayed up for most of the night talking.

Carefully, as to not disturb Mimi, Sora climbed out of bed and tiptoed around the mess they had made in her room. There were chips half-empty glasses of wine and soda, various clothes, papers, and pictures. The sight was a bit overwhelming but, clean up could wait. Sora continued out of the room, closing the door gently behind her and made her way to the kitchen where she found her mom reading some papers on the table.

"Good afternoon, Sora!" Her mom said, smirking, "you and Mimi have fun last night?"

"Morning...er, afternoon, Mom. Yea, we did thanks," Sora answered as she wiped her eyes. She had no idea what time it was. But judging by her mom's reaction, it must have been way later than she expected.

"I'm glad, honey. There's nothing better than having some good friends."

Sora nodded as she recalled Mimi inviting herself over in the first place and all her many attempts to cheer her up throughout the night. It didn't matter how different they two of them were, Mimi was always there for her when she needed it... even if she didn't realize it.

"You got that right, Mom."

"Sora, is everything Alright?"

Sora looked out the window, wondering what had given her away. Over the years she had worked on becoming closer with her mom. The relationship they had now was certainly much better than it had been when she was younger. But, she hadn't told her about Yamato, and this moment wasn't exactly the ideal time to fill her in.

"Everything's fine, Mom. Just tired," Sora smiled, "no need to worry."

"Of course, Sweetie. Well listen, I'm heading out for some errands soon. You and Mimi help yourself to whatever you want. I'll be home in a bit."

Sora nodded as she walked over to the coffee pot and made herself a cup of coffee. She said goodbye to her mom and then took a seat at the kitchen table, treasuring this quick moment of quiet that she now had to herself. Soon Mimi would wake up and there was no doubt in Sora's mind that she had some adventure planned out for two of them today. This might be the only time Sora would get to herself to address the nagging thoughts running through her head.

Like, had it been a mistake to pursue Yamato in the first place? Sora sighed. She knew it hadn't been a mistake but she couldn't help entertaining the thought anyway. She brought the coffee cup to her lips and took a small sip, letting the hot liquid warm her throat. She closed her eyes as she inhaled the coffee's aroma and let it comfort her.

Sora took another sip as she remembered something Mimi had said last night. Mimi had mentioned that she didn't know if Sora would go for Yamato or Taichi. Sora had thought the answer to be pretty obvious. Simply put, she never saw Taichi that way. He had always been more of a brother figure. Someone who looked out for her, made sure she was ok, and always – always kept things fun and light-hearted. Taichi was just so silly, and goofy… and stubborn! Sora chuckled into her coffee as some memories came back to her. Taichi had been, and always will be, Sora resumed, the perfect leader. She respected and admired him – and sure, he was very attractive now, as Mimi wouldn't quit pointing out, but Sora just couldn't, and probably never would think of him as anything more than her silly, hot-headed, adventure-loving best friend.

It was Yamato she had wanted. The boy in the band with the blond locks and those damn crystal blue eyes. The one with the smile that made girls scream. Ugh, Sora sighed. It seemed like every girl at school wanted Yamato. Could she have been just another one of them?  _One of those hopeless fangirls falling for the musician. How stereotypical – how_ _ **pathetic**_ **!**

No – No way was she a fangirl! Sora shook her head with conviction. She had liked him before the fame, before the band. Heck, before she even knew he could sing. She had liked him, because she had felt connected to him, pulled towards him. It was his aura, that strange mysterious aura that had drawn Sora in. He was a mystery and she wanted to know more.

It had been their shared darkness that had first brought them together and made Yamato trust her. The cave of darkness in the digital world had swallowed up the both of them separately. And, Sora beat it with Yamato's help. He had recognized her pain and through talking it out, he had rescued her. Together, they had overcome the darkness. From that point forward, their friendship truly emerged. They could talk about real things. Yamato could be himself. And Sora had felt truly heard. In their group of friends, it had been Yamato who made her feel less alone.

Feeling a bit emotional, Sora put both hands on her coffee cup and embraced its warmth. She was so young when she entered that cave. She remembered a time when she used to believe that she was unworthy of love. The two of them, her and Yamato, had that in common. It had been their favorite thing to talk about. But over time, Yamato had grown up and finally embraced and accepted all of the greatness inside of him. Sora was still working on accepting herself, but she was close – closer than she had ever been.

Sora took another sip as she thought of Taichi. His courage and leadership had been so instrumental in getting Yamato to really believe in himself. She was also inspired by Taichi's courage, but not like Yamato was.  _Maybe boys are just different._  Sora had thought.  _Maybe it's just easier for them to believe they can do anything_. No – that wasn't right. She didn't really believe that. Sora knew she had her moments of courage too. Like, asking out Yamato. That was probably the most nervous she had ever been, but she had done it anyway.

Thinking back to that day, Sora again thought of Taichi. She felt bad missing his game. She felt even worse not telling him the real reason for her absence. At school, the three of them were so inseparable. She had reasoned with Yamato that it was best to not tell him as to not make him feel left out or abandoned, but that wasn't right. Taichi wasn't the kind of person who would've thought that. He would've been happy for them. Everyone would've. And, if more people knew, then maybe she wouldn't be going through this alone.

Sora took a deep breath and exhaled. She had kept her relationship with Yamato a secret for a reason. Maybe, she didn't really think it would work out in the first place. No, maybe she just… wanted to wait until it was more real. Yea, that was it. She was waiting until she felt in her heart like it was truly something. Sora sighed as she once again recalled that it had never gotten to that point and, like she had told Mimi, she wanted it to. 

But, Sora had to face the facts. Her relationship with Yamato was basically over. The spark had gone out. She had felt, for a while now, that his heart and mind were no longer in it. Sora put her head down on the table. She knew things had been boring and it'd been a while since they had fun together. But, she didn't want to stop trying. She had gone out of her way so many times to plan cute things for the two of them to do, but it wasn't enough. Yamato just wasn't into it anymore. Sora recalled the one time her Mom had gone out of town and she invited Yamato over. It would have been just the two of them home alone. Sora had cleaned the whole house and borrowed one of Mimi's outfits in anticipation. But, Yamato said he was busy and couldn't make it. Sora had reasoned that maybe he was actually busy, but she knew in her heart that he probably wasn't.

Sora took another sip of coffee as she tightened her grip on the cup. There was no way Yamato was busy that day. If she told Mimi this story, she'd flip out.  _She would definitely think he was gay_. Sora paused as she hung on that last thought. Yamato had agreed to go out with her. If he did turn out to be gay, was she the one to turn him off of girls? Sora picked her head up off the table and burrowed her face into her hands. This was all becoming too much to think about.

Over the years, she had watched Taichi and Yamato bicker like an old married couple. She loved hanging out with the two of them, even if she did spend most of the time being their moderator/referee. It was true that she had been jealous of the close bond Yamato and Taichi shared. She knew they were best friends, but she still felt jealous sometimes anyway. Could that jealousy have actually been warranted? Were the two of them actually closer than just friends? Sora shook her head. She didn't know what to think about this. She was pretty sure that Taichi was gay due to the fact that he always seemed to be flirting with different male soccer players.  _But, Yamato?_  Sora sighed. She would need another opinion. She could ask Mimi, but… there was someone else she wanted to ask. Someone who knew of their situation and could tell her if there truly was somebody else in the picture.

Sora spotted her cell phone on the edge of the kitchen table and grabbed it. She flipped through her contacts stopping only when her finger hit Takeru's name. She took a big deep breath in knowing full well this was a risk. In the chance Takeru wouldn't tell her anything, she could at least ask him if Yamato was home and when he was free.

Sora finished her coffee in one big gulp and hit dial.

* * *

Takeru and Hikari were locked in a heated make-out session on Yamato's balcony. Careful to be out of view from their brother's, they had moved one of the fold-out chairs to the very corner of the balcony out of sight from the window. Takeru was seated in the chair with Hikari on his lap. In between kisses, there was laughter and the occasional playful comments.

"I still can't believe you told Taichi what I said about him and Yamato," Takeru laughed as he squeezed Hikari tighter.

"Oh come on, I thought it was cute! And he did too so no harm no foul." Hikari responded, beaming at him.

"Yeah, guess we got lucky. That was not the reaction I was expecting."

"Speaking of..." Hikari shifted her body to give them some speaking distance, "How was your talk with Taichi?"

"It was fine, and uh..." he started grinning,"looks like we might be going on some double dates in the future."

"What, no way!" Hikari was smiling ear to ear, "that would def be the day. Can you imagine the four of us out together? How silly would that be."

"Yeah, I picture us being normal and them two brooding in the corner."

Hikari laughed as she leaned back into Takeru.

"I know we're getting ahead of ourselves and I'm sure this will all take a lot of getting used to... but I'm really, really happy for them, Takeru."

"Yeah, me too, Hikari. I just hope they hurry it up."

"Oh, same. The tension is killing me. It's so awkward right now."

"Right!?"

Suddenly, Hikari jumped as she felt a vibration underneath her.

"Whoa, what is that?"

Takeru laughed as he shifted Hikari's weight and reached into his pocket to grab his phone. Before the phone made its way out, Hikari snatched it as she playfully teased him with it, oblivious to the name on the caller ID.

"Sorry, Takeru's busy he can't come to the phone right now!" Hikari giggled into the phone as Takeru just shook his head and smiled.

"You better hope that's not important!" He said, making a grab for the phone.

"Oh..." Hikari's face froze as she looked at Takeru with wide eyes. "...hi Sora."

Takeru put his hand over his mouth as he returned Hikari's shocked gaze. He barely moved a muscle when Hikari handed him the phone. Dumb founded, he put the phone to his ear, unable to formulate words.

"Takeru, are you there?"

"Hey... Sora. Hi, sorry about that."

"No, I'm sorry for calling out of the blue. I just, wanted to know if... Yamato was home?"

Hikari gasped as she shook her head no. Takeru shot her a confused look in response.

"Uh, why Sora? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Sorry, I just... I don't know how to say this. I have to talk to him later and I know this is weird and probably doesn't make any sense, but I know you know about us and I was just wondering if maybe you knew... if there was maybe somebody else that Yamato was... interested in."

Hikari stood up and placed her hands over her head. She paced back and forth as Takeru put his hand over the receiver.

"Is Sora psychic?!" Takeru mouthed.

"What are you going to say?!" Hikari whispered.

"I don't know, it's not my place..."

"Yeah, but it's Sora..."

Takeru started to mouth something to Hikari, but was interrupted by the shaky voice of Sora on the other end.

"Takeru... are you there?"

"Yeah, Sora... I'm here. Look, I think you should talk to Yamato about this."

"I know Takeru... I will, it's just... I guess I just wanted to be prepared, that's all."

"I understand, Sora. I'm really sorry I can't be much help here. Yamato is home... Do you want me… to get him for you?"

"No that's ok, I'll call him later. Thanks, Takeru."

"Of course, Sora. Sorry again."

"It's ok. Tell Hikari I said bye. You two are really cute together by the way."

"Thanks," Takeru answered solemnly as he looked into Hikari's eyes. They were both sporting the same expression. "Bye Sora."

Takeru hung up the phone, took a deep breath in and exhaled as he put his hands over his face.

"Whatever happens with our brothers, he needs to talk to Sora first."

"Agreed, lets go inside."

Takeru nodded as he stood up and hugged Hikari. They kissed again, this time with less enthusiasm, before pushing the chair back into view and opening the balcony door. Hikari squeezed Takeru's hand as he forced out a smile. Stepping back into the apartment they couldn't deny that the mood had shifted. It can be hard to be happy when one of your friends is hurting.

Walking further into the living room, Takeru and Hikari looked around and then looked at each other.

"Uh… where's Taichi?" Hikari said as she walked around the couch.

Takeru walked to the kitchen with an equally puzzled expression.

"Did they leave?" She asked.

"Do you really think they'd leave us here alone?" Takeru said as he left the kitchen and then walked to Yamato's bedroom. Hikari followed. They both stood in Yamato's empty bedroom wearing equally confused expressions.

Takeru opened his mouth to speak but then closed it as they suddenly heard muffled sounds coming from the bathroom. Hikari looked at him wide eyed.

"You don't think…."

"No… there's no way…."

Hikari walked over to the bathroom door and Takeru followed. She gulped as she leaned her ear to the door. There was no mistaking it, there were two people in there. Stunned, she turned around to look at Takeru who had both his hands over his head.

"Well," she began, "here goes nothing…." With that, she raised her fist and knocked on the bathroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Yamato and Taichi resume their conversation


	16. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Brief sexual activity. Heavy make-out scene. I know this story is rated M, but just in case wanted to throw out the warning.  
> This is my first time writing a makeout scene. I know it could be a lot better. Practice makes perfect? #noob 
> 
> Taichi & Yamato finish their conversation.

Yamato took a long deep breath in and let it out slowly as he picked his head up and turned to face Taichi. He wondered if there would ever be a time when they could look at each other normally, without with this much intensity.

"…I've been thinking a lot about last night," he began.

"And?" Taichi said, on the edge of his seat.

"And…" Yamato was suddenly finding it harder to breathe, "I want to try… this… with you."

Taichi stared at him in blanketed disbelief. The excitement was rising within him. "Try… what, Yamato?"

"Try…  ** _being_**  with you," Yamato's face was now back to its familiar shade of red. "That is," he continued, "if you still want to..."

Taichi brought his hands over his face and breathed into his palms. His heart was now racing at record speed. He began questioning internally if he was truly ready for this. Yamato had told him what he wanted to hear, but there was still so much that he needed to know.

"What… do you think?" Yamato asked shakily.

"Yamato…" Taichi looked at his friend with loving admiration. "I've waited a long time to hear you say that," he paused to catch his breath, "…and if you're sure, I mean if this is what you want, then I'm happy.  ** _Really_**  happy, trust me. But, please… don't do me any favors. I only want you doing this if you really want to… and not just because you feel compelled to or anything like that. I just want to be sure, before anything happens, that this is what you really and honestly… want."

Yamato took a second to digest the words he had been presented with. He wasn't entirely sure where this conversation was headed, but Taichi was right. He did need to be sure that this is what he really wanted. Losing Taichi again was not a risk he was willing to take. If they did this, if they pushed their relationship further, they might not be able to come back from it. This truly could change everything and Taichi understood that.

Yamato gulped as he looked his best friend up and down. He started with Taichi's ridiculous, but perfect wavy brown hair. His eyes then moved to his lips, his chiseled jawline and the brown pleading eyes that were looking into him. The tension was palpable. Yamato could feel the connection between them so strongly that he could almost touch it. He clenched his hands over his knees. This wasn't a way you looked at someone you could just be friends with. The loud beating of his heart was now being muffled by heavy breathing. Yamato looked at Taichi's crisp white shirt that was showcasing his fit physique and just tight enough around his arms that it stopped mid bicep. These were the same arms that had picked him up over the years, that had carried him when he felt weak and needed someone to lean on.  _Was there a better combination than friendship and courage?_  Yamato wondered. Facing your fears with the people you hold dear in your heart. It had been the winning combination that had carried them this far. Yamato knew it could carry them anywhere. He had his answer.

"I'm sure, Taichi," he spoke clearly, "This is what...  ** _You_**  are what I want."

Taichi smiled as he shook his head in disbelief. At this point, he felt actions would speak louder than words. He got up and moved closer to Yamato on the couch, shortening the distance between them.

Yamato followed his lead and the two friends watched the space slowly close between them. They locked eyes. Yamato let out a small laugh as he turned around to check that the balcony door was still closed and with it, their siblings still outside.

"What?" Taichi asked grinning.

"Nothing, I just…" Yamato paused to laugh again, "…I can't believe we're here… that's all."

"Yeah, well," Taichi smirked, "I've been here for a while now… just waiting for you to finally show up."

"Well, I'm here now," Yamato looked into Taichi's eyes as his breath escaped him once again, "so… now what?"

"Uh…" Taichi blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. He had an idea but didn't want to say it out loud. "…I don't know."

"You don't know?! Haven't you done this before?" Yamato teased.

"Have I ever dated my best friend before? No, I haven't."

"Ah, right," Yamato answered as he blushed, his mind hanging on the word  _dated_.

"I've dreamt of it though…" Taichi said, smiling wider.

Yamato laughed nervously once again and shook his head. There was no stopping the redness on his face now. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath in and exhaled a slow and shaky breath. His expression was more serious now.  That was it. Everything was about to change. Knowing their connection would speak for itself, he looked from Taichi's eyes to his lips. He was ready. 

As Yamato expected, they didn't need words. Taichi nodded as he leaned in half way. Yamato followed and the gap between them closed. Feeling their lips meet, Taichi eagerly grabbed Yamato's face and kissed him  **hard,** knocking the breath out of the both of them.

Yamato pulled back and looked at Taichi speechless. He had never been kissed that passionately before. All of a sudden, a fire ignited within him as he pulled Taichi towards him and kissed him harder. Things escalated quickly. Soon their lips were open and their tongues in each other's throats. Taichi brought his hand to Yamato's thigh and began kissing his neck. Yamato had one hand in Taichi's hair and the other around his waist. His mind raced as he felt a tingling sensation surge throughout his body.  _This felt too damn good._

Taichi brought Yamato's face back to his own and in a split second of eye contact, they looked at each other with a spark of rivaled intensity. As if both having the same idea, they leaned back onto the couch as they wrestled their limbs together. Play fighting for the lead. Eventually, Taichi climbed on top of Yamato pinning his arms to the couch. Yamato moaned as he felt his best friend's body against his own. He swore, for a moment, that their hearts were beating in sync with each other.

"Damn, Taichi…" Yamato said as he kissed him.

"Damn, yourself!" Taichi laughed as he put his hand around Yamato's waist and began gently sucking on his neck.

Taichi listened to Yamato moan as he touched him. The sound was wildly arousing. He grabbed the back of his head and moved his face so their lips could meet again. Taichi's mind was blown. He had always thought Yamato would be a good kisser –  _he had sure dreamt of it enough_. But this, this was better than any dream. Yamato was by far, the best kiss he had ever had and he was now jealous of anyone else who had gotten to experience this before him.

_Sora_. Taichi stopped immediately. He felt Yamato's hand around his jeans, undoing his button. He let out an audible grunt. This was all he ever wanted,  _and it was amazing,_  but it wasn't right. His heart fell into his stomach as he groaned in agony and pushed away from Yamato, sitting up on the couch. He put his head in his hands as his heart was still racing. What he wouldn't give to not be the noble leader for once.

"Taichi, what's wrong?" Yamato asked, his voice filled with concerned.

"Yamato… we can't," Taichi spoke into his hands in a resigned tone.

Yamato sat up next to Taichi, "…is it something I did?"

"No…God, no Yamato."

"Are we… moving too fast?"

"No…that's definitely not it," Taichi turned to smile at Yamato. He saw the concern on his face. He wished he could kiss it away.

"Then what is it, Tai?"

"It's," Taichi took a deep breath. This was the right thing to do, "it's Sora, Yamato. You're still with her."

"Oh," Yamato ran his hands through his hair as he collected himself. Things had moved so quickly, he had almost forgotten that he still needed to talk to Sora.

"Yeah… guess we got carried away," Taichi said as he stood up and stretched his arms over his head. "Plus," he continued, "maybe this is too fast... We should take it slow." 

Yamato nodded as he tried to hide the disappointment on his face. "Taichi… I'll talk to her. Today."

"What will you tell her?"

Yamato sighed, "I don't know, but I'll figure it out."

"Ok… good," Taichi took a deep breath as he started walking towards Yamato's bathroom. His body was still vibrating with sensation from being on top of him just moments ago. He wasn't exactly surprised at how out of hand they had managed to get in just a few minutes. When you wait so long for something to happen, and it feels so right... you just have a way of going for it, sometimes without even thinking. 

"Taichi… are you ok?"

Taichi slowly turned around, "Yeah, you're just… pretty fucking hot, Yamato."

Yamato laughed as he looked at Taichi. Things had definitely moved fast and he knew he should feel terrible, but he just couldn't. He knew he had to talk to Sora, but he still felt a powerful happy force flowing through him. There was no mistaking it, he was without a doubt - undeniably and unequivocally in love with his best friend. Yamato felt at ease knowing that he had  _finally_  figured out what he wanted. Because of that, he knew Sora would understand. Yamato had finally figured out what his heart had been telling him. He only wished it hadn't taken him this long. As Yamato looked at Taichi in front of him, he wanted  **desperately** for Sora to find a love as captivating as this and he hoped soon she would feel free enough to find it. She deserved so much more than Yamato could give her and now he knew why. His heart had all along been taken.

"Look who's talking," Yamato called out.

Taichi laughed as he walked to the bathroom to fix his appearance. He turned on the water and splashed his face. As he looked up into the mirror he was startled to find Yamato standing right behind him. Taichi sighed as he patted his face dry and then turned around, putting his hands on Yamato's hips, looking at him longingly.

"Talk to her… so we can continue this."

"I will, Tai. I promise." Yamato leaned his head on Taichi's shoulder. At this moment, he just wanted to feel the closeness again. 

Taichi shook his head. He just couldn't help it. What was the harm in being reckless for a few more minutes? He pushed Yamato up against the bathroom wall and kissed him. With one-foot, Yamato closed the door and giving into desire, the two of them picked right back up where they left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Mimi & Sora


	17. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi wakes up in Sora's bedroom & walks out to find her crying in the kitchen. Together, they set a time to meet Yamato. Mimi makes plans to go to Koshiro's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more chapters to go! <3

Mimi yawned as she sat up to find herself tangled in blankets on top of Sora's bed. She looked around at the mess they had left in Sora's room. The sight was truly comical. Patting the bed around her, Mimi found her phone, but there was no sign of Sora anywhere.

"What?!" Mimi gasped as she looked at the time on her phone. "How is it already passed noon?!"

Disgruntled, she fell back onto Sora's bed and brought the covers up over her face. She couldn't believe she had slept in this late. She hoped with all her might that Sora hadn't been up for long.

Picking up her phone again, Mimi noticed she had two unread messages from Koshiro. Her heart smiled as she excitedly flipped to her messages.  _Morning, Mimi!_  read the first message, followed by,  _Hey are you and Sora still coming over_?

"Oh shoot," Mimi muttered under her breath as she once again looked at the time. She briefly thought of a decent excuse she could send back, but she really did want to see Koshiro. Mimi sighed and figured she should track down Sora first before replying. Pushing the blankets off of her, Mimi swung her legs over the bed and tiptoeing around the all of the mess, walked out of Sora's bedroom.

As Mimi walked out into the living area, she was unprepared for the sight in front of her. Sora was sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands, sobbing.

Mimi felt her heart break as she ran to the table and sat down next to Sora. Unable to find any words, she just hugged her ferociously as Sora wiped tears from her eyes and tried to collect herself. Mimi squeezed her friend tight. This was not how she had left her. When the two of them had gone to sleep, Sora had been happy and laughing.  _What could have changed?_ Suddenly Mimi eyed the phone clenched in Sora's hand. No doubt, that was the cause of this heartbreaking display she was witnessing.

After a few moments, when Mimi felt it was safe, she let go of Sora and gently started rubbing her back. Upon, eyeing some tissues, Mimi got up and brought the box to the table.

"Here," Mimi said as she offered Sora the tissues.

Sora nodded as she took a few and blew her nose. Taking a few more she wiped her eyes and looked down at the table.

After a few moments, Sora spoke in a soft voice that was almost a whisper.

"I thought he would tell me," She began.

"Who, Sora?"

"Takeru..." Sora blew her nose again into the tissue, "it was dumb I know, but I thought... I thought maybe he'd tell me."

"Tell you what?" Mimi asked, putting her hand on top of Sora's.

"If Yamato... was seeing anybody else."

"Oh, Sora!" Mimi withdrew her hand and hugged Sora again. "You should've woke me! We could've talked about this!"

"I know, Mimi, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." Sora said looking down as she fidgeted with the tissues in her hands.

"I take it he didn't say anything?" Mimi asked.

"Nope. But he was with Hikari so I don't know. The two of them are really cute."

Mimi nodded as she looked at how sad her friend was in front of her. She had done so much last night to help cheer her up. In between the makeovers and impromptu fashion show, late night snacks and wine games, Mimi was sure that she had left Sora in high spirits. Unfortunately, she knew that Sora was also a master of hiding her emotions. She must've wanted to mourn her lost relationship with Yamato. Maybe it would've been better to mourn and get all the tears out rather than try and forget about it. What Sora needed, Mimi thought, was an outlet for these emotions, not a vehicle to bury them.

"Hey," Mimi started, "let's rent some sad movies and cry all day."

"What?" Sora perked up upon hearing this. "Mimi are you crazy?"

"Probably," Mimi laughed, "but I think you should get all these tears out. I think you should cry so much that you don't have a single tear left in your body to cry for Takeru's brother."

Sora laughed, picking up on Mimi not calling Yamato by name.

"I don't know, Mimi. Kind of sounds like a terrible day. Are you sure you'd want to do that?"

"Well that's kind of the point, isn't it? It should be so terrible that you never want to feel like that again! Then we can party and properly celebrate your new singlehood."

"Uh huh," Sora rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. She was thankful Mimi was here. She no longer felt any desire to be alone.

"I think before this pity party though..." Mimi paused as her tone changed. She reached for Sora's hand before continuing, "I think you should officially end it. You and ... _him_  should talk."

Sora nodded in agreement as she grabbed Mimi's hand back. Her eyes once again felt teary. But, she couldn't get over Yamato if she didn't have closure. She had pushed this conversation off long enough. It was no use trying to get information from Takeru or anyone. She had to go straight to the source. She had to finally know what she had done and get herself some peace.

"You're right, Mimi."

"Now the question is... do you want to do this in person or over the phone?"

"It has to be in person," Sora answered quickly. She didn't know much about breakups, but that was one rule she was sure she wanted to follow. In person meant seeing someone's emotions first hand. It meant respect. It was the courageous move and the right one.

"Ok then. Set it up." Mimi picked up Sora's phone and handed it to her.

Sora took a deep breath, knowing it was now or never. She opened the phone and typed out a message.

_Hey, let me know when you're free today so we can meet up and talk. It's important._

"How's this?" Sora asked handing the phone to Mimi for review.

"Terrible, Sora! Don't ask him when he's free, you tell  ** _him_**!"

"I don't want to seem too forceful," Sora said shyly.

"Here let me." Mimi grabbed Sora's phone and typed out what she thought was a better message.

_Hey, I'm free at 3 pm today. Can we meet down by the bay and talk? It's important._

"Fine," Sora nodded her head, giving Mimi the OK to hit send.

"If Yamato can meet, what are you going to do at 3 pm?" She asked.

"Oh don't worry about me! I'll probably head to Koshiro's – _oh crap, that reminds me! I need to text him back_!" Mimi reached for her phone and brought it closer to her, "...And then you know... just wait for you to call me and for us to continue the party."

"The pity party?" Sora asked sarcastically.

"Whatever party you want to have, Sora. Please just..." Mimi leaned in closer, "remember that I'm here ok? Your mom too. You're not alone here. You can talk to us."

"I know, Mimi." Sora smiled as she hugged her friend.

"Good, because I mean it! I want all the details with this. You call me right when you're done and I'll be back over in a jiffy!"

Sora let out a small laugh but stopped once she heard the phone vibrate on the table. Both girls exchanged nervous glances with each other as Sora pushed the phone over to Mimi, who pushed it back towards her. Sora took a deep breath as she finally picked up the phone, Mimi watching her every move.

She read the text aloud:  _No problem. 3 pm works, I'll see you then. Looking forward to talking everything out_.

Mimi sighed a breath of relief as she watched Sora nervously put down the phone.

"Hey, you can do this" She nudged her encouragingly.

"Yea..." Sora answered, her voice trailing off.

"You can! Want to rehearse what you're going to say?"

"No, it's okay. I think I got it. But.., thanks, Mimi. For everything."

Mimi waved her hand to signal no thanks was needed. "Go shower and we can pick out your outfit..,. I'll get a hard start on cleaning."

Sora nodded. She got up from the table and walked to the bathroom. She knew what she wanted to say to Yamato. She was ready. She just hoped she could get everything out. Standing in the bathroom doorway she looked back at Mimi who was beaming at her. Her mom was truly right, there was nothing better than having a good friend. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the bathroom and turned the water on, ready to wash these tears away.

Mimi watched Sora until the door closed. She glanced at the empty coffee cup on the table and decided that coffee was a good idea. As she got up from the table, she pulled out her phone to finally text Koshiro back.

_Hey sorry! Would you believe it if I said that Sora and I just woke up? Lol. Sora's busy at 3, but I can come over if that's ok?_

Before she had a chance to put her phone down, Koshiro responded.

_Lol geez, I was wondering why you didn't answer! 3 pm works for us. Jou's here too._

Mimi smiled, she was excited to hang out with the boys for a bit. Especially, Koshiro. Who she had a bit of a soft spot for. She made a mental note to talk to Sora about him when the dust was settled with her and Yamato.

_Great, I'll see you guys then!_  Mimi responded and then closed her phone.

She took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled. Mimi wished that there was more she could do for Sora. She hoped that whatever words were exchanged between her and Yamato today would bring both of them some peace. Breaking up with someone was a hard thing to do. But breaking up with a longtime childhood friend, that was sure to be tougher.

She thought of the crests that Sora and Yamato held. Friendship and love. An incredible combo sure, but maybe it's too much of the same force, Mimi thought. Friendship comes from love after all. The two crests mirror each other. Even though some may think they're one in the same, the two stand separately for a reason. Mimi resolved that what Sora needed was a more passionate love. A faithful and reliable one.  _Hmm_... she thought...  _I wonder if Sora would go for Jou._

The coffee machine beeped signaling that it was ready. Mimi poured herself a cup and then made her way back towards Sora's bedroom. She stopped as she looked at all of the mess that awaited her. "Well… bottoms up!" Mimi said as to the room as she lifted her coffee cup in the air. Taking a hot gulp, she exhaled as the coffee soothed her. Now she was ready – ready for whatever else this day would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Hikari, Takeru, Taichi & Yamato


	18. What were you thinking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikari and Takeru confront their brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should apologize for turning this into a breakup story. This wasn't my original plan for the story... it just kind of happened.

Upon hearing a knock on the door, Taichi and Yamato froze. Their expressions a mix of blank horror as their eyes darted back and forth between each other and the door.

"Shit," Yamato said under his breath.

He looked at Taichi, his arms were still around him. Taichi brought his head forward and rested it on Yamato's shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure they already know about us," Taichi said as he let out a small laugh.

"This is all my fault," Yamato whispered as he gently pushed Taichi away from him.

"What are you talking about, Yamato?"

Yamato sighed as he leaned against the bathroom wall, crossing his arms. "Here I am behind Sora's back, getting tangled up with you… while our siblings laugh at us behind our backs."

"Our siblings would laugh at us anyway. And about Sora…" Taichi put his hands into his pockets, "that parts my fault too."

Yamato shook his head, "This is on me. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I kissed you!" Taichi said raising his voice.

Yamato shushed him as he quickly looked at the door. "I kissed you back! And keep your voice down!"

"Fine," Taichi answered, "let's figure out a way out of here."

Yamato sighed as feelings of guilt began to resurface. Those feelings intensified as he caught a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror. Not only was his hair all messy and out of place, but his shirt was ruffled and his face still flushed. Yamato turned on the sink and then splashing some water on himself, attempted to fix his appearance to what it was before. Running his hands through his hair, he caught Taichi out of the corner of his eye, looking at him. Yamato turned around and without even thinking, began to fix his hair as well. 

"There… now we look less conspicuous," Yamato said, accidentally letting a smile slip.

Taichi smiled back, a soft look of fondness and appreciation in his eyes. Yamato couldn't help but stare as he moved his hands lower to fix Taichi's shirt into place. He sighed, heavier this time. They hadn't left yet, but he already missed the closeness. He yearned to just rewind the clock so they'd have a few more minutes in here together, just the two of them.

**_[Knocking on the door intensifies]_ **

Startled, Yamato shook his thoughts away and looked at Taichi in a more serious fashion. "Ok," he began, "You first."

"What?! No way, Yamato! We're doing this together." Taichi crossed his arms in front of his chest, signaling that this wasn't up for debate.

Yamato lowered his head in resignation and took a deep breath in, trying to mentally ready himself for the judgment that surely awaited them. Looking up, he noticed Taichi's expression. Taichi was just smiling, seemingly without a care in the world. Yamato frowned.  _How could Taichi be so calm, cool and collected? Didn't he realize the predicament they were in?_  Yamato sighed again as he shook his head back and forth. This was just like when they were kids. No matter the situation, Taichi was always ready to face it and Yamato he was always the one thinking of what could go wrong.

Suddenly, Yamato felt Taichi's hand on his shoulder and his thoughts disappeared. Yamato began to relax as if Taichi's hand had magical healing powers. It was actually cool, he thought, that no matter how many times Yamato had seen Taichi in action, he could still be left in awe of these small acts of courage – even ones as small as walking out of a bathroom.

"Ready?" Taichi asked.

Yamato nodded. With Taichi by his side, he'd be ready for anything.  _Some things like that would never change._ Plus, maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought. After all, it wasn't like Hikari and Takeru were evil Digimon or anything. He took one last deep breath as he watched Taichi turn the door handle and open up the door.

* * *

"Hikari, Takeru… what's up, guys?" Taichi said nonchalantly as he opened the bathroom door.

Hikari gave him a look, clearly not buying whatever he was selling. "What were you two idiots doing in there?"

"Yamato was just helping me with something…" Taichi smiled as he walked past his sister. Her eyes followed him the entire way.

"Sure, you were…" Hikari narrowed her eyes but smiled just quick enough for Taichi to catch it.

Yamato walked out of the bathroom after him and immediately eyed Takeru who was looking at him either angrily or sad, he can't tell.

"Takeru… everything ok?"

"Can I talk to you outside?" Takeru said as he began to walk to the balcony, not waiting for a response.

Yamato raised an eyebrow at his brother and then turned to look at Taichi who appeared equally confused. Yamato then looked at Hikari who was just staring at the floor. He sighed, knowing he didn't really have a choice in the matter, he bagn to follow Takeru outside.

* * *

 

"Hikari, what's going on?" Taichi asked once Yamato and Takeru left the room.

"Sora called," she answered softly.

"Oh," Taichi responded as his body stiffened. "What did she say?"

Hikari slowly raised her head and took a deep breath in. Her sad eyes seemed to indicate that whatever it was, she doesn't want to tell him. Taichi watched her nervously play with her hands before deciding he couldn't take it any longer.

"Tell me, Hikari."

"Oh, alright," She sighed, "Sora wanted to know… if Yamato was seeing anybody else."

Taichi's eyes widened as he looked at Hikari in bewilderment.

"Yea…," Hikari said, her voice trailing off.

"What the hell made her ask that?"

"I don't know, Taichi. I think she just… knew something was off and guessed."

"Ughhhh!" Taichi brought both hands over his head. He walked over to the couch and sat down. After a few moments with his head in his hands wondering what he should do, he resolved that he should talk to Sora. He owed her as much of an apology as Yamato did, maybe even more. Would Sora understand? He wondered. He had certainly understood when he found out about Yamato and Sora in the first place. Sure, he didn't like it, but who was he to get in the way of their happiness? Watching the two of them hadn't been easy, but what was the other option, lose two friends he knew he couldn't live without?

"How would she even guess that?" Taichi asked.

"I think you can tell…" Hikari paused, "when something is just off, you know?"

Taking his hands away, Taichi looked at the couch he was sitting on. This was the spot he had kissed Yamato moments ago. What were the chances that something he had looked forward to for so long would come at the wrong time? He hadn't planned on kissing Yamato today.  _It just kind of happened._ He knew if they waited until after him and Sora had officially broken up then it would've been better. But could they wait? And would just a few days or even weeks make it that much better? Taichi shook his head. The confession had already been made. Everything had been set into motion. All he could do now was apologize and move forward.

"I'll talk to her," he said after a few moments.

"No, Taichi," Hikari's answered sternly. "She needs to hear it from Yamato. After the two of them talk, then you can talk to her."

Taichi looked up at his sister who was still sporting a serious expression. He nodded in her direction. He did want to do this the right way.  _But,_  Taichi turned to the balcony and eyes Yamato's figure in the distance. If he stayed here, he had the potential to get them into even more trouble.

"I think I should go."

"What?" Hikari responded, frazzled. "We only just got here Taichi and lunch is ready. Shouldn't you eat first? What…" she paused to look at the bathroom door, "what exactly happened in there?"

"Just… don't worry about it." Taichi answered dismissively.

"Taichi…" Hikari walked over to the couch and sat next to him, resting her hand on his back. "You don't have to tell me what happened, but just know that everything is going to be okay. Ok?"

"Ok," Taichi smiled as he looked at his little overprotective sister. He thought of how happy she was when he told her about Yamato. He wished he could tell her they kissed, but this wasn't that moment. He would have to wait for a happier one.

"So… will you stay?"

"Well," Taichi turned to look at the food on the stove and the nicely set table. He reasoned it would be a waste to leave without tasting Yamato's food. "Hmm," he begins, "I guess I could eat first."

* * *

Not a minute after the balcony door closed, Takeru turned to face his brother, a stern and serious expression on his face. The sight made Yamato close his eyes and wonder where his kid brother had gone off to and who this serious man was standing in front of him.

"What were you thinking?" Takeru barked.

Yamato blinked into focus as he stared back at his brother, a wave of frustration washing over him. Was Takeru really about to scold him?

"Were you and Taichi…"

"That's none of your business," Yamato snapped.

Takeru crossed his arms and shook his head in disbelief. "It is my business if you're going to cheat on one of my friends in front of me."

"Watch it, Takeru. I'm warning you."

"Sora called me, Yamato."

Suddenly, Yamato's expression went blank and the anger rising within him dissipated, leaving only a feeling of shock. "She called you… why?"

"Well for starters, she thinks you're seeing someone else," Takeru paused to gauge Yamato's reaction."…and judging by the noises I heard in the bathroom, I'm going to assume she's not wrong."

Yamato could feel his hand starting to clench into a fist, but before he knew it, his hand fell to his waist. He shot his brother an annoyed look, but then lowered his head to the floor and put both his hands over his face. After a few moments, he spoke so softly it could've been a whisper. "No," Yamato began, "she's not wrong."

"Yamato…," Takeru uncrossed his arms and took a step towards his brother. 

"What did you tell her, Takeru?"

"Nothing," Takeru watched Yamato slowly perk up. "I told her that she had to talk to you about it."

Yamato nodded, feeling a weird mix of appreciation and guilt, "Did you know?" he asked with eyes full of emotion.

"About you and Taichi?" Takeru paused, "Not at first, but… I pieced it together."

"I was going to tell you…" Yamato said quickly, "Once I figured things out for myself."

"And have you?" Takeru asked, "Figured things out?"

"Yeah," Yamato nodded, "I have."

"So… you and Taichi?"

Yamato looked out at the cityscape. He wasn't sure what to say. Everything had happened so fast. He and Taichi didn't even have a chance to talk about what they were going to do now. But, Yamato thought, Taichi had used the word date. Were they going to date now? They had only just kissed.  _Well, a bit more than that._  Yamato shook his head, he couldn't think back to that right now.

"We haven't really… talked about anything." He answered honestly.

"But, in the bathroom… you two… were you…?"

"Yeah," Yamato gulped, as he avoided his brother's gaze. He hoped that his answer would be enough.

"Well…." Takeru paused for a moment to process everything, "I'm happy if you're happy, Yamato you know that…. Just, do this the right way. Ok?"

"I know." He spoke each syllable slowly and clearly to stress their importance. "I'm going to talk to Sora,  **today**."

"Well, that's good because… uh,"

Yamato looked up. Suddenly, Takeru's whole demeanor had changed. The seriousness had left and his little kid brother was now back in front of him. Nervous and fidgeting with his hands, avoiding his gaze.

"What, Takeru?"

"Sora texted you… she uh," Takeru paused as he took a deep breath.

"She, what?" Yamato stood up and walked over to his brother. He couldn't help but notice they had switched places. It was now Takeru's turn to spill his guts and his turn to cross his arms and demand answers.

"Please don't be mad, Yamato… we were just trying to help"

"What happened, Takeru?" Yamato could feel himself starting to get angry again. That phrase was a dead giveaway that he should be mad.

"Sora texted you and I picked up your phone thinking it might be important. She said she wanted to meet at 3 today to talk and… we... sent her a text back saying that you would be there."

"Wait, you what?!" Yamato stared blankly at his brother, "And what do you mean we?"

"Me and… Hikari," Takeru spoke softly to the floor.

"I should have known," Yamato put his hand over his face. "Takeru, why would you DO that? You texted her from my phone? How do you even know my password!?"

"I'm sorry, Yamato. I saw the text come through and Hikari and I thought we should answer and force you two to talk. It… seemed like a good idea at the time."

"But, I am going to talk to her!" Yamato started pacing back and forth. He knew he wanted to talk to Sora today, but 3 pm? "Wait," Yamato paused, "What time is it?"

"You have time," Takeru said.

"Yea, no thanks to you." Yamato was still crossing his arms. He looked down at Takeru who was looking dejected at the floor. Yamato sighed. He wanted to be mad at Takeru, but he just couldn't. All of this was his fault anyway. Takeru was just doing what he thought was right. He was being a good friend to Sora.

"You shouldn't have done that, Takeru," Yamato lowered his voice, "but… I get why you did"

"I'm really sorry, Yamato. I should've just brought the phone to you."

Yamato took another deep breath and exhaled. If Takeru had walked in when Sora had texted him, he might've seen him and Taichi and this would've been a very different conversation. Suddenly, Yamato felt grateful that Takeru had just responded on his behalf.

"It's fine. Can I have my phone back now?"

Takeru nodded and reaching into his pocket, grabbed Yamato's phone and handed it back to him.

"Thanks," Yamato said as he opened his phone. Looking through the messages he found the one Sora had sent and he read Takeru and Hikari's reply. Their response was actually pretty good. He looked over at his brother and raised an eyebrow at him.

"We tried to sound like you," Takeru said noticing Yamato's eyes on him.

"I see that." Yamato started.

"But… nicer." Takeru smiled.

Yamato rolled his eyes as he smiled back at his brother. "Is that so?" He said as he ruffled his brother's hair, a bit aggressively. "Don't ever do that again, ok?"

Takeru shook his head, "I promise, Yamato. It won't happen again."

Yamato put his hand on his brother's shoulder as they exchanged looks of an agreement. "We should all eat and then… then I'll get ready to talk to her."

Takeru nodded, feeling satisfied with their conversation. He was glad Yamato wasn't mad about the text, but he still felt a little weird. He thought of Sora and then he thought of the sounds of Taichi and Yamato in the bathroom. Takeru shook his head and hoped he could look at everyone normally after this. As he turned around and opened the balcony door, the smell of food flooded his senses and he felt two pairs of eyes staring at him from the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Jou, Koshiro, Mimi and... Taichi


	19. Tell me what you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikari, Takeru, Taichi & Yamato finish their awkward lunch. Mimi arrives at Koshiro's. Taichi arrives later.

Hikari looked down into her bowl of ramen. The soup was truly very good, but she had no appetite to eat it. As she swirled her spoon around the bowl she took another deep breath in and let it out slowly. How could she eat when she felt so anxious, so worried? Picking up her head, she looked over at her brother. Taichi was face deep into his bowl of ramen. She smiled briefly as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. Every so often she'd catch a few glances between him and Yamato. She wanted so desperately to recognize this cuteness, but each time she couldn't shake the thought of Sora. Was there a way, Hikari thought, that she could be a good friend to both of them?

Deciding she'd try to take another bite, Hikari brought the spoon up to her mouth... but then stopped, and brought it back down.  _Taichi will be okay, won't he? Would he lose Yamato again, but this time also lose Sora?_   _How could he get himself into this mess?_ Hikari sighed. Too many uneasy thoughts were flooding her mind. Her love of Takeru wasn't this hard, it also wasn't this complicated either. Hikari suddenly felt grateful that Takeru was never in love with anyone else.

Turning her head, she saw Takeru eating at a pace that was much slower than normal. She wondered briefly if she was the only person who noticed. Next to him was Yamato who, like Hikari, didn't seem to be eating a thing. But he was, she recognized, keeping up appearances with his spoon in his hand like he could be. The things we do so people won't worry more about us is kind of beautiful, Hikari thinks. No matter what she thought about Yamato in the past, she knew this was all resting on him. Sure, he and Taichi are the ones that got themselves into this mess in the first place, but it's  **his**  conversation with Sora that would ultimately affect the emotional state of everyone at this table.

Hikari once again looked around the room and scanned everyone's faces. It's actually a little funny, she thought. If you were an outsider looking in, you probably couldn't tell that everyone seated at this table was in love.  _Well,_  she paused, _maybe that wasn't actually true_. Everyone here was worried and worry is a sign of love, isn't it? You can't worry about something you don't care about. And, Hikari knew this all too well, the more you care – definitely meant the more you worry.

Suddenly, Yamato rose from the table, interrupting Hikari's thoughts and landing everyone's eyes on him. It was now so quiet, Hikari thought she could hear the wind outside the building.

"I'm going to get ready," Yamato began, "To meet… Sora."

No one spoke at first, but then Taichi stood up. "Sure, I'll…" Taichi began. Hikari raised an eyebrow, watching his every move. Taichi took a deep breath in, and then seemingly deciding not to say what he was planning on saying, just sat back down.

Hikari shook her head.

As Yamato left the room, Hikari looked at her brother, who was looking at Takeru, who then, in turn, looked at her. It was as if they were playing a game of tag with their eyes. Hikari felt the frustration rising within her.

"I can't take this," Hikari said as she stood up and put both her hands on the table. "This awkwardness is killing me."

She heard Takeru chuckle and eat another spoonful of ramen.

"Well, how about you stop being so awkward then?" Taichi answered.

Hikari rolled her eyes, "I think that's easier said than done here."

"Not really, Hikari. I'm fine. It's you two –" Taichi pointed at her and Takeru, "That are being super quiet."

"Yea, well…" Hikari paused. He got her there. Could she have been adding to the awkwardness? Maybe she should've tried to continue the small talk they had started earlier about food or the weather.  _No,_  she shook her head. The four of them knew each other too well for that. They couldn't settle for meaningless words. All of the polite beatings around the bush had been uncomfortable for all of them.

"Cat got your tongue?" Taichi smiled. Albeit not as big as his usual teasing smile, Hikari noticed, but a smile nonetheless.

"Yea," Hikari nodded as she sat back down at the table. She looked over at Takeru again who was just staring blankly at his bowl of ramen.

"Hikari, listen…" Taichi began, but he was interrupted by the sound of Yamato re-entering the room.

Taichi stopped as he looked Yamato up and down. He was wearing a different shirt and he had styled his hair. No longer was it a bit ruffled from  _before_. Taichi could feel his heartache. Yamato had always been beautiful to him, but unattainable…  _until now_. Soon Taichi realized he was staring and blushed slightly as he looked away, hoping he hadn't been too obvious.

"I'm going now," Yamato said as he walked over to the table.

"Can I walk with you?" Taichi asked. He began to make another motion to rise from the table but stopped when he saw Yamato shake his head.

"Thanks, Taichi, but I need to do this alone. I'll text you later." Yamato paused to look directly into his eyes before adding, "I promise."

Takeru then rose and said his first words since they sat down to eat. "Good luck, brother."

Yamato nodded in response and then walked out the door, his eyes hanging on Taichi's until he turned out of view.

Taichi exhaled as he continued staring at the closed door.  _Would Yamato return the same?_  He wonders.  _Was there a chance today could be their first kiss and also their last?_ He feels his heartache again as he continues looking at the door. He knows this is something Yamato wants to do alone, but he just can't help feeling like he should be with him. Shouldn't they both talk to Sora? It was both their faults, after all, he should  _be there with him_.

Taichi sighed as he turned around and saw Hikari and Takeru staring intently at him. Suddenly, he agreed with Hikari. This lunch had been awkward. At this moment, Taichi decided he needed a distraction. He needed to find something to do to occupy his mind. Until he heard back from Yamato, he couldn't let his mind drag him anywhere negative. He knew nothing good ever came from that. He had to find something to do.

"Hey, Taichi…" Hikari started to speak but was soon interrupted by the sound of Taichi's phone buzzing on the table.

In a moment that could've flashed before their eyes, Taichi reached for the phone at lightning speed and answered it. Hikari and Takeru exchanged nervous glances as they watched on in anticipation.

"Hello?" Taichi answered.

"Ah, sorry Taichi! I didn't mean to call you..." The voice stammered.

"Jou?"

Out of the corner of Taichi's eye, he could see Hikari and Takeru begin to relax. In a way, they all must've known Yamato wouldn't have called this fast. He couldn't blame them for thinking that though. They were all on edge. Taichi was a complete ball of nerves himself – though he was trying to do everything in his power not to let it show.

"Yea, sorry. Koshiro set up this new call feature from my computer and for some reason –  _God knows what_ – it keeps calling people randomly. We're working on it now."

"Wait," Taichi perked up, "You're at Koshiro's?"

"Yep! I actually think Mimi's on her way over too."

Taichi paused for a moment and looked over at Hikari who was still watching him intently. His eyes then moved to Takeru who seemed to be frowning slightly. This was his chance to get out of here. "Tell Koshiro, I'm on my way over."

"Uh, sure thing. Is everything ok?"

"Yea… I just," Taichi moved away from the table and spoke softer to hide his voice, "I could just really use a change of scenery right now."

"Oh, ok Taichi. I'm sure Koshiro won't mind… See you soon, I guess? Yea, what am I saying. See you soon."

Taichi hung up the phone and exhaled a breath of relief. He looked up to the ceiling with gratitude. Thank you, Universe, he thought. He had found his distraction.

"You're going to Koshiro's?" Hikari's voice rang in his ears.

"Yea, I am. I'll meet up with you later!"

With that, Taichi made sure he had everything he needed and ran out the door without giving Hikari a chance to respond.

* * *

Mimi stopped outside of Koshiro's apartment and took a deep breath in as she checked her watch. She could feel the knots in her stomach as she read the time. 2:45. Soon, Sora would be meeting Yamato. Mimi took another deep breath. She didn't usually worry this much about her friends. Sora had always been the "Mom" of their group – the designated worry wart. This was a role that was fairly new to Mimi and it was definitely weighing on her. How could Sora care this much, about everyone? Mimi thought. All this caring was exhausting and it was making her stomach hurt.

She made her way into the building and up the elevator. Mimi looked into her bag and hoped what she had brought was enough. Inside was a coffee cake she had picked up from the bakery down the street, some oolong tea for Koshiro, and a pint of Sora's favorite ice cream that she would store in Koshiro's freezer. She might not have Sora's mom qualities, she thought, but she was certain she could still cheer her up. Plus, no matter the outcome of the conversation, Mimi knew ice cream was always a good idea. Reaching Koshiro's door, Mimi raised her fist and began to knock.

* * *

"That must be Mimi," Koshiro said.

"Yea, or Taichi," Jou remarked.

"Oh true... You said he sounded funny, right?" Koshiro got up from his desk and began walking towards the door.

"Yea, like I told you... it was weird. He sounded kind of anxious on the phone." Jou paused as a look of concern washed over his face.

"Well, it certainly isn't the Digital World or we would know about it," Koshiro replied matter-of-factly.

"Yea, it's just..."

"Is something the matter, Jou?"

"Well, no..." Jou sighed, "it's just, I'm anxious all the time and Taichi isn't...  _ever_. If something's bothering him it must be pretty big, don't you think?"

"Not necessarily," Koshiro stopped to think, "but you're right in that it definitely is out of character for him."

Suddenly, the knocking on the door intensified and Jou and Koshiro both exchanged frazzled looks.

**_"Is anyone going to let me in?!"_**  Mimi yelled from outside.

"Well, guess that's one mystery solved," Jou laughed.

"Shoot! Sorry, Mimi!" Koshiro yelled as he ran to open the door.

"Nice of you boys to finally let me in!" Mimi spoke sarcastically as she walked inside. "I brought goodies! A coffee cake and some tea for you, Koshiro."

"Oo I love cake!" Jou calls.

"Thanks, Mimi, sorry again." Koshiro blushed slightly as he saw the tea in her bag.

"Oh! And I have ice cream in there for Sora, can I stick it in your freezer?"

"Oh sure, no problem. Freezer's in there." Koshiro said as he pointed to the kitchen.

Mimi smiled as she grabbed the ice cream and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Ice cream for Sora?" Jou whispers to Koshiro. "I thought she wasn't coming."

"Beats me," Koshiro shrugs.

A few minutes later Mimi returns with three plates, three forks, and a knife. "For the cake!" She says, smiling.

"Excellent, you can place it here," Koshiro says as he motions to space on the coffee table.

Mimi placed the cake down as she looked around Koshiro's apartment. There were two large couches that faced each other with a coffee table in the middle. She knew he designed it this way so that everyone would have a place to sit when they all gathered for DigiDestined meetings. It was a pretty big space that was perfect for get-togethers. She remembered how proud Koshiro had been to show her this space. With her help, they had added some pops of color and some games for the Digimon to make it more inviting. She couldn't help but smile as she sat down and felt that comfortable feeling of joy.

"Is Sora coming after all?" Jou said as he began cutting the cake.

"Oh," Mimi paused as her smile slowly faded, "No... she isn't. She's meeting Yamato."

"So, I guess the ice cream is to cheer her up then," Jou laughed as he bit into the cake. "Wow, Mimi this cake is good!"

Mimi stared wide-eyed at Jou, and then quickly turned to look at Koshiro who also seemed amused by the comment.

"What... what do you mean, cheer her up?" She asked nervously.

"He didn't mean any offense, Mimi. Yamato can be a bit trying at times." Koshiro said as he took a seat on the couch next to Jou.

"Yea, that's putting it nicely! Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy. I just don't know how Sora does it sometimes."

"Wait, so..." Mimi was dumb-founded, "You guys know... about Sora and Yamato?"

This time, Koshiro laughed first. "Please, Mimi, don't insult my intelligence."

"Yea, obviously we know." Jou chimed in, smirking.

"But... how?!" Mimi stammered. "I thought I was the only one who figured it out!"

Mimi looked back and forth between Jou and Koshiro. She had been proud of herself for picking up on the subtleties between Yamato and Sora. The two of them had not been obvious. It took her months of speculation to piece everything together. Was this really something that everyone knew about? Mimi thought harder. She knew because she knew Sora really well. Maybe, Mimi thought, maybe they all just knew each other really well. They were the DigiDestined after all.

"Hmm... I think it was Taichi who told me," Jou said.

"Yea, come to think of it, I think he was the one who told me too. Though I did have my suspicions." Koshiro added.

Mimi continued looking back and forth between the two of them. So, it was Taichi who had figured it out. Mimi thought about this. She had suspected that Taichi and Yamato were a thing. Maybe Taichi had been jealous or mad? No, Mimi shook her head. But, why would he tell people then if he didn't need some kind of comfort? And if everyone knew about this, why hasn't anyone talked about it? Mimi sighed. She knew the answer to that one. It was why she hadn't said anything herself. It was out of respect. Sora and Yamato were both very private people. She knew, as well as they all must've known, that they'd discuss it only if the two of them wanted too.

"Speaking of Taichi," Jou spoke, interrupting Mimi's thoughts, "He should be here soon."

"Wait, what?" Mimi snapped. "Why is Taichi coming over?"

"We uh, don't know," Jou looked at Mimi with one eyebrow raised. "He didn't say exactly."

"Mimi, do you know something?" Koshiro asked, surveying her blank expression.

"Well," Mimi took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. They were all friends here and seeing as how they all knew about Yamato and Sora anyway, maybe this would be old news too. "It's just a feeling, and don't laugh ok?" Mimi began, "But I think, I think that Taichi might be responsible for this breakup."

Koshiro and Jou exchanged puzzled looks with each other. "You think he likes Sora?" Jou asked.

"Well, not Sora..." Mimi paused.

"You think he likes Yamato?!" Jou gasped. He looked at Koshiro who seemed deep in thought over this.

"Yea, maybe... who knows." Mimi sighed as she reached over and cut herself a piece of cake. "I don't have any proof. Sora and I were just talking and I thought it could make sense. The two of them just always seem so into each other."

It was now Jou's turn to look back and forth between Mimi and Koshiro. He seemed at a loss for words.

After a few minutes, Koshiro spoke. "I don't think it's crazy, Mimi."

"You don't?!" Jou said anxiously. "Explain then!"

"Well, it would certainly make sense. Friends have been known to fall for each other. And, Mimi's right about the close bond between Yamato and Taichi. Plus, when's the last time you saw Taichi with a girl?"

"What about Meiko? She liked him, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but remember how resistant he was? He only agreed to call her once Yamato told him to."

It seemed like a light bulb went off in Jou's head as he began to nod in agreement. "Maybe this isn't so crazy…" he voice trailed off.

"That could also explain why he sounded anxious on the phone. Should we ask him when he gets here?" Koshiro asked.

"What, no! are you crazy? He'd kill us." Jou said.

Mimi perked up. "He sounded anxious on the phone?"

**_[knock, knock]_ **

Suddenly, Jou, Mimi, and Koshiro jumped up from their seats.

**_[Hello? Koshiro it's me!]_ **

"Ok, everyone be cool. I'll get the door." Koshiro said as he took a deep breath.

Jou turned to Mimi. "What should we tell him we were doing?!"

"How about playing charades? Quick, Jou, be Gomamon!" Mimi said hurriedly.

"Uh, ok!" With that, Jou sat down on the floor and began flapping his arms.

Not a second later, Koshiro and Taichi walked into the room.

"Hi, Jou. Nice to see you're still trying to nail that Gomamon impression." Taichi remarked.

"Hi, Taichi! Uh, yeah you caught me!" Jou answered laughing nervously.

"Want some cake?" Mimi quickly threw a plate together and shoved it into this face.

"Uh, no thanks Mimi, I just ate."

"Taichi refusing food? Are you... feeling alright?" Mimi paused as she stared at Taichi.

Taichi looked at Mimi and then over at Koshiro and Jou who both seemed to be watching him very intently too. Suddenly he felt like he was right back with Hikari and Takeru. Taichi took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly as he sat down on Koshiro's couch. He knew those looks. He had left Yamato's apartment to get away from these looks.

"Taichi, I have some tea if you don't want any cake." Koshiro chimed in.

"Yea, but the cake's good. You'll like it if you try it!" Jou added.

Taichi sighed. How much more would he have to deal with this? He leaned back into the couch and folded his hands on his lap.

"Ok," he began and the room fell quiet, "Tell me what you know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Mimi, Koshiro, Jou & Taichi; Hikari & Takeru


	20. The Second Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikari & Takeru clean up / Taichi confronts Mimi, Koshiro, and Jou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's still with me and a special thanks to everyone leaving kudos. I appreciate it so much!

"Can you believe he just left like that?" Hikari asked as she helped Takeru clear off the kitchen table.

"Kind of…" he responded.

"Wait really?" Hikari stopped cleaning as she turned to face Takeru.

"Well, yea. It was getting pretty awkward in here. You said so yourself."

Hikari nodded as she thought that over. After a few moments, she spoke again. "You know… you didn't say much at lunch, Takeru."

Takeru sighed as he finished putting the dishes in the sink. "I think you're just taking this better than me," He paused as he turned around and met her gaze, "I can't stop thinking about Sora."

"Yeah," Hikari lowered her head, "I'm trying not to."

"They may be our brothers, Hikari… but she's our friend too."

"I know that Takeru, but…"

"But, what?" Takeru rose his voice.

"But, it's different!" Hikari answered, matching his tone.

"Oh yeah?" Takeru now seemed frustrated. "Tell me how."

"You said so yourself, Takeru. The bond between Taichi and Yamato is incredible. It doesn't compare to what he has with Sora.."

"But that doesn't excuse –"

"Let me finish!" Hikari snapped. "Sorry," she added as she saw Takeru's face, "It's just... he isn't meant to be with Sora. We both agree on that. And I know it doesn't excuse them for  _whatever they were doing in that_   _bathroom_ but... I get it. And Yamato's going to fix it, now isn't he? Sora won't be stuck in that relationship anymore and then... then our brothers,  _and Sora_  will finally be free to get the happiness they deserve. Doesn't that kind of make it ok?"

"Hikari…" Takeru shook his head, "Cheating is never acceptable. I understand their situation, but I'm disappointed they couldn't wait until after the breakup. I know the two of them have a tendency to be reckless…"

"And do things without thinking?" Hikari added.

"That's exactly my point," Takeru sighed. "They've known each other most of their lives and just now they figure this out when he and Sora get together? You have to agree the timing is terrible."

"I actually think the timing makes a lot of sense…" Hikari paused, "I mean, maybe he had to be with Sora to figure out he didn't want to be. And don't forget…" she spoke softer now, "we almost lost Taichi…"

Takeru nodded gently as he uncrossed his arms.

"…I know what that was like for me," Hikari continued, "Maybe now we know what it was like for Yamato. Maybe it made him realize what Taichi meant to him after all." She paused to take a deep breath in, "And you know Takeru… neither one of them would ever purposely hurt Sora. They're good people, they're just..."

"Idiots?"

"Yeah," Hikari let out a small laugh. "Two idiots who belong together."

Takeru smiled softly as he walked over towards her. "They also belong to us."

Hikari smiled back as Takeru brushed the hair out of her face and placed a small kiss on her forehead. They hugged each other tightly and stayed like this for a little while – kissing, hugging, and playfully laughing together until Hikari pulled away.

"So..." Hikari said, looking up at him, "What should we do now?"

"Hmm.," Takeru responded as he kissed her again. "Have anything in mind?

"Well..." Hikari threw him a silly grin as she turned her head around and looked over at the bathroom.

"Oh no, come on!" Takeru laughed. "Too soon! Way too soon!"

"I know," Hikari giggled innocently, "...just couldn't resist."

Takeru rolled his eyes as he brought her close again.

"Actually, Takeru…" Hikari looked at the front door and then back at him. "There is something I'd like to do."

Takeru sighed as he shook his head, "You want to check on Taichi, don't you?"

Hikari froze. "How… how did you -?"

Takeru just laughed. "You keep forgetting how well I know you, Miss Yagami." He walked over to the table and grabbed his hat. "Come on," he said. "Koshiro's isn't too far."

* * *

Mimi looked nervous. "What… what ever do you mean?" she said as she brought the plate down and set it on the table.

Taichi didn't have to say a word. He looked at her, Koshiro, and Jou. Their faces gave them all away. He wasn't the smartest person in this room by far, but he didn't need to be a genius to know something was up. The three of them were acting weird, and with everything that had happened in the last 24 hours… there was no way this was a coincidence. His eyes narrowed in on Mimi, who seemed to be acting the most suspicious.

"Taichi, we…" Joe spoke.

"Don't Jou," Mimi interrupted him, shooting him a look.

"But, it's Taichi!" Joe exclaimed.

"Enough!" Taichi stood up. He couldn't take this anymore. "Someone is going to tell me what's going on,  _now_. I came here to be with friends…" he paused as he looked at each one of their faces, lingering on Mimi's, "So, start acting like it or I'm leaving!"

"Ok," Mimi stood up. Readying herself to speak she took a deep breath in, but Koshiro spoke first.

"You're right, Taichi. We're sorry."

Mimi exhaled as she looked at Koshiro with a puzzled expression.

"We were talking about Yamato and Sora when you arrived," he continued. "We didn't mean to be weird. That was wrong of us and we're sorry."

Taichi looked back and forth between Mimi and Koshiro, "Why were you guys talking about them?" he asked, though he feared he already knew the answer.

"Because Mimi bought Sora ice cream!" Joe exclaimed.

"Jou!" Mimi called out, shooting him another aggravated look.

"What! It's true isn't it?"

Taichi brought his hand to his face. "Wait, this is about ice cream?" He rubbed his temple in confusion. None of this was making any sense to him.

"Yea, it's to cheer her up," Jou answered.

"Jou!" Mimi had moved passed shooting him looks and was now hitting him on the arm.

"Ow!" Jou whaled. "What gives Mimi?!"

"Apparently, Sora and Yamato are breaking up..." Koshiro said.

Suddenly, Mimi and Jou stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"…The ice cream is a thoughtful gesture from Mimi to cheer her up," he continued. "It is my understanding that they're meeting now. That's all the data I've collected thus far."

Taichi could feel knots forming in the pit of his stomach.  _So_ , his suspicions were right. They had been talking about it. He turned to face Koshiro. "All the data?" he gulped.

"Well... actually," Koshiro paused for a moment. "Taichi, are you...?"

"Koshiro, stop!" Mimi yelled. "If there's anyone who should ask him…," she sighed. "It should be me."

Taichi could feel his heart beat faster as he focused his attention on Mimi. He could tell by the way she was standing that she was nervous too. Somehow, this gave him a bit of comfort. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one finding this uncomfortable.

"Look, Taichi," Mimi began, her voice a bit shaky. "I was with Sora last night and we talked a bit about her and Yamato, and I started thinking about you and Yamato and…" Mimi stopped, seemingly to choose her next words carefully, but she didn't need to. Taichi had already figured out what she was going to say.

"It's ok, Mimi." Taichi put his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor. He could feel that once again, everyone's eyes were on him. "I think I know what you're going to say..." Taichi took a deep breath in as he sat down on the couch and readied himself for his second confession.

"You're wondering if I had anything to do with their breakup, right?" He asked looking up at her.

Mimi said nothing but nodded. She sat down on the couch opposite Taichi and folded her hands in her lap. Jou and Koshiro proceeded to sit down as well, waiting patiently for Taichi to continue.

"I guess it's not a secret anymore," Taichi spoke softly. "The truth, that I'm sure you've all figured out… is that I like Yamato."

Mimi's eyes widened as Jou gasped and put his hand over his mouth. Koshiro nodded inquisitively.

"…I have for a while now." Taichi paused to look directly at Mimi. "But I had nothing to do with their breakup. Sora and Yamato weren't working out long before anyone knew… how I felt."

The three friends began exchanging glances with each other. Taichi was their fearless leader and Yamato was second in command. While this news might not have been shocking, it was certainly surprising and because of that, no one seemed to know exactly what to say. There was one thing though, that they were all sure of. Taichi didn't have to tell them what was on his heart, but he chose to anyway. They all would've understood if chose to keep quiet, but he didn't. He chose to confide in them, to trust them, to bring them in. As they looked at each other, they all knew he was their leader for a reason. There was truly no one else that they admired or respected more than Taichi.

"Taichi..." Jou spoke first, "I know this is a tricky situation but... everything will work out. Don't ask me how I know, but… I just do. We're all friends and we're all here for you. For  _all_  of you."

"That's right," Koshiro chimed in. "Couldn't have said it better myself. We support you no matter what."

"Thanks," Taichi smiled appreciatively at them, but he still felt a little weird. He looked over at Mimi who was still looking down at her lap.

"Taichi..." Mimi raised her head, "I want you and Yamato to be happy.  _Trust me_ , I  **really**  do. It's just…" she paused to look down again, "I'm worried about Sora. I know she's strong, but I don't know how she'll handle all this. I just… I want her to be happy too."

"I want that too, Mimi," Taichi responded. "And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about that. Sora is one of my best friends. _**All** _ of you guys are. I don't want anything to get in the way of that."

Mimi looked up and met Taichi's eyes. She recognized the sincerity in his voice and knew he truly meant it. She began to smile, feeling significantly better.

"I guess that's why we keep these secrets from each other in the first place," Jou spoke. "Our friendship is so important... none of us want to ruin it."

"Nothing could ever ruin our friendship, Jou." Koshiro smiled as he placed a hand on Jou's shoulder and looked over at Mimi. "We're the DigiDestined."

"That's right," Mimi chuckled, "The chosen children."

Taichi smiled at the lightened mood, but there was one more question he had to ask. "So... you would all be okay with me and Yamato...being together?" He looked towards Mimi as he spoke.

"Of course, Taichi," Mimi answered, "As long as you guys are ok with the hot babe I set Sora up with!" She grinned.

Taichi laughed as he felt joy return to him, "Absolutely, Mimi."

"And who knows..." Mimi grinned a little wider as she turned towards Jou, "Maybe he'll even be a doctor!"

"Huh, what?!" Jou looked frantic as an obvious pink flush filled his cheeks.

"So, Taichi," Koshiro laughed, "Now that _that's_  out of the way… what would you like to do now?"

"Hmm," Taichi paused as he looked at the eager smiling faces staring at him. This, he thought, was much better. These were the faces he should've seen when he first walked in. Happy, laughing, a bit of teasing and blushing. This was how his friends were supposed to look. Who knew honesty really was the best policy? He glanced at the clock on the wall and read the time. Suddenly, an idea came to him that could turn this day around for everyone. He stood up at once, that familiar spark of determination in his eyes and look of purpose on his face.

"Mimi," he began, "how much ice cream did you buy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Sora & Yamato


	21. The Break-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora & Yamato end their relationship.

Sora took a big deep breath in as she sat on a park bench facing the bay. She knew she was about a half an hour early for their meeting, but she couldn't take being home any longer. Closing her eyes, she listened to the sounds of water crashing lightly against the shore. The sound was peaceful. Sora smiled slightly to herself. If she wasn't about to have a very emotional conversation, she could relax out here maybe with a good book or something. But right now, as she watched the water, she thought of herself as the shore and love as the waves, crashing into her… knocking her off balance.

Suddenly, the sounds of footsteps alerted her that she was no longer alone. Turning around, she saw him. Yamato's piercing blue eyes and blond hair shone in the sunlight. His light features were offset by his black jeans and black shirt. Sora smiled to herself. He was truly a walking enigma. As she watched the beautiful man approach her, her smile slowly faded. She would miss staring at him like this, admiring his beautiful features and ombre persona. Friends could admire each other's beauty, she thought. But, she knew that was a different kind of admiration. The kind that's meant to compliment. The kind you don't act on.

"Black on black again I see," Sora called out to him.

Yamato smiled as he lowered his head and made his way to the bench Sora was sitting on. "You're here early," he said as he sat down.

"Yeah…," Sora turned her gaze away from him and looked out at the water, "Thought I'd… try and relax a bit."

Yamato looked at Sora. He looked into her tired eyes and felt her kind and caring presence. Here in front of him was a woman who cared for him. A woman who accepted him and had dealt with his nonsense. A woman who he wanted to be happy. But, a woman who he didn't love. A woman he knew he couldn't. He took a deep breath in as he readied himself to face one of his greatest fears. The fear of losing a friend.

"Sora," He began, "I've been a bad boyfriend to you."

She looked up at him a bit startled, "Yamato, you haven't…"

"No, Sora," he sighed, "I really have."

Sora opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. She then nodded with sad eyes, signaling him to continue.

"You've been nothing but good to me, and I feel like I haven't been that way to you. We were best friends before all of this and I haven't even been a good friend…." Yamato paused as he looked down. "I hope you can forgive me. I would really like… to get our friendship back."

Sora nodded and began fidgeting with her hands in her lap. "Is that... all you want, Yamato?" Sora asked shyly, "to just… be friends?"

Yamato nodded as he fought to keep back tears. "I'm sorry, Sora.  ** _Really_** , I am. I... I really did think I wanted this."

"But you don't anymore," she said, filling in the blanks. Sora took a deep breath in as she too fought to hold back her tears. "Did you ever... want it? Us, I mean."

"Yeah," Yamato answered softly. "At one time, I really did."

A few tears rolled down Sora's cheek. "What changed, Yamato?"

Yamato looked into her eyes and saw the tears welling up in them. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. In this moment, he couldn't feel worse about himself. He was making her cry. What could he possibly say to make any of this better? He shook his head as he looked at the wonderful woman in front of him.

"In the beginning," Sora continued, "everything was fine... but, then after a few weeks you started acting differently. You grew distant and cold. It seemed like you no longer cared or wanted this and I guess I just want to know why. What happened? Was it something… that I did?"

"No." Yamato shook his head vigorously. "It was nothing you did, Sora. This is all on me."

"What is on you, Yamato?" She asked, the frustration growing inside her, "What happened. Why didn't you…" Sora took another deep breath, "Why didn't you want to come over?"

"What?" Yamato responded, looking confused.

"When my mom was out of town," Sora took another deep breath and looked as if she was choosing her next words very carefully, "I invited you over and you… you didn't come. I want to know why."

Yamato closed his eyes.  _So_ , she did know. She had felt the distance too and she knew something was up. How would she react if she knew the truth? Would she hate him and never want to speak to him again?

All he could say was, "I'm sorry, Sora," he looked down at his lap, unable to look her in the face, "You don't deserve this."

"Is there somebody else?" She pressed.

"Sora, I…"

"What are you not telling me, Yamato!?" Sora snapped. She was now in full on tears. "Come on!" She shouted and then lowered her voice. "I can handle it... please just… tell me."

_This was it._  Tears rolled down Yamato's cheek. Sora was fed up. He needed to tell her. What did it matter if she ended up hating him or not speaking to him again? She deserved to know. If he couldn't be honest then having her in his life would be a lie. Yamato took a deep breath in as he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Sora, I think… I'm gay."

Sora's eyes widened as she looked at him. She stared for a few minutes, not saying anything. Turning her head, she looked back towards the waves. They were crashing harder now into the shore. This metaphor was becoming a little too perfect, she thought. Sora sighed. If Yamato was gay, there was nothing she could do about it. She closed her eyes as she tried to collect her thoughts. At least if he was gay, she reasoned, then none of this really was her fault like she originally thought.

Sora began to feel bad as she wondered how Yamato must've felt trying to figure out his own heart. No wonder he had been so distant… he was all mixed up and probably felt too bad or too ashamed to talk to anyone about it. Sora thought of their friendship and their time together in the Digital world. Had there been signs all along that this was how Yamato felt? Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her mind. She thought of the bond she had been jealous of growing up. She remembered her and Mimi snickering about it. Mimi had been right. The more she thought about it, the more it really did make sense.

"Yamato," Sora began, "When I asked you if there was somebody else… you didn't answer." She looked up to face him, "…Is there?"

Yamato closed his eyes as he nodded slightly in Sora's direction.

"Do I know him?" She asked nervously.

Yamato took another deep breath in and let it out slowly. "Yes," he answered. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She replied as she watched Yamato perk up. "We can't blame our hearts for what they want, right?" She paused to breathe, "If I'm not in yours. Then we shouldn't be together, no matter what I might want."

Yamato looked at her in awe and decided to ask the only question on his mind. "Do you hate me?"

"No, Yamato," Sora smiled softly. "I could never hate you. You're one of my best friends."

"Even still? After ending our relationship and telling you there's somebody else, you still want to be friends with me?" Yamato looked at her incredulously. How could someone possibly be this understanding?

"Yeah… I do," she answered. "I know it'll be hard at first, but…"

"Sora, why don't you hate me?" Yamato rose his voice, his fists clenched, "You should hate me!"

"Is that what you want?" She answered matching his tone, "what good will that do?"

"It'll at least make me feel better! For messing all of this up!" He yelled back.

"Yamato, cut it out!" Sora stood up from the bench.

"I can't, Sora! There's no way you can be this OK with everything!" He stood up too. They were both now standing in front of the bench facing the bay.

"You're one of my best friends, Yamato! And you want to throw that away just because our relationship didn't work out? Is that what you're saying?"

"No, of course not! I just… I…" Yamato let out tears as he struggled to speak.

"Yamato…" Sora lowered her voice as she grabbed his hand. "I forgive you, so  **you**  should forgive you."

"I don't think I can," he said as he wiped his tears on his sleeve. "I hurt you."

"Oh, Yamato." Sora smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. "Everything will be ok, I promise."

"You're one of my best friends, Sora. I don't want to lose you. And I never want to hurt you or be the reason… that you cry."

"Hey," Sora brought her hand to Yamato's cheek, "I know. And don't worry... you can't get rid of me that easy."

Yamato tried to smile as he wiped his eyes again. He sat back down on the bench and Sora joined him. They sat in silence for a few moments. Yamato collecting himself and Sora figuring out what to say next. The conversation was truly very emotional.

"So," Sora spoke, "You and Taichi."

Yamato opened his eyes wide and then closed them, lowering his head as he nodded. He didn't bother questioning how she knew. It was the truth and right now, the truth is all that mattered.

"When did you know…" Sora continued, "that you liked him... like that?"

Yamato took a deep breath as he thought that over. "I don't know," he responded, "If I'm being honest with myself it was probably when we… almost lost him. I think then I started thinking of him differently and it wasn't until recently that I… finally knew why."

"Do you…" Sora paused as she spoke softer, "do you love him?"

"Yeah," Yamato answered matching the softness, "I do."

"Then I'm happy," Sora wiped her eyes. "I am,  _really_. You deserve that."

Yamato shook his head as he looked at her. "No one deserves love more than you, Sora. I wish... I wish it could've been different… for us."

"I don't," she answered quickly. "Because then it wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be real."

Yamato lowered his head, nodding in response.

"You and Taichi..." she continued. "That's a bond I've always admired. It's a bond I've always wanted."

"You'll find it, Sora. I'm sure of it," Yamato said as he grabbed her hand.

"Thanks, Yamato." She answered, squeezing it back.

The two friends stayed like that for a little while. Holding hands while watching and listening to the sounds of the waves crashing into the shore. Their hands felt comfortable in one another's. It was the sort of comfort friends gave each other letting them know that everything would be alright - that despite whatever they were facing, they would still be there for each other. 

"Sora," Yamato spoke, "if there's anything I can do… anything that will make this easier or less weird, please tell me."

Sora shook her head again. She knew time was the only thing that would make all of this better. Time healed all wounds. She wiped the last of her tears away and looked up at her beautiful friend. "Maybe just… don't make out in front of me?"

Yamato laughed as he began to feel back to normal. "I would never."

"Well I know  _you_  wouldn't," Sora laughed back, "but Taichi's another story."

Yamato smiled as he thought back to the impromptu couch makeout session and Taichi climbing on top of him. "Guess you're right about that," He responded.

Sora smiled. Suddenly, she felt better. Significantly better. She cared about these two guys deeply. Seeing them get together after all this time… the more she thought about it… the more it seemed right. And beautiful even. Yamato was never hers. Even back in the Digital World, he and Taichi had always been drawn to each other. They were each other's special person. She had to find her own.

"Do you regret it… us, I mean?" Yamato asked.

Sora looked again at the bay's waves. Before she had thought the water to be love crashing into her, but she was wrong. The way the water came up to the shore and then gently left only to return again. The water hadn't been crashing into anything. The water had been reminding the shore that it was always there. No matter what. The water came, left, and returned again. That was love. Love never left you. Even when you think it's gone, even when the water recedes… before you know it, you can see it again. She could see it in Mimi's eyes, she could hear it in her mom's voice, and she could feel it from Yamato even now. Love was all around her.

"No," Sora answered, and she knew she meant it.

She looked up at Yamato. She could feel her tears begin to well up again, but she wasn't sad. Her two best friends had fallen in love and that was a happy thing. She knew she would support them and be there for them the way they had always been there for her. She was happy. For at this moment, she had finally figured out why she had been given the crest of love in the first place. If your love for someone doesn't work out, it doesn't mean that love was wasted. Love breeds connection, joy, and harmony. For that, for those wonderful feelings and moments, she could never regret her relationship with Yamato. Her true love was out there somewhere, and for the first time, Sora was certain she would find it. Even if she had to experience breakup after breakup, she'd enjoy the process of getting to know someone and all these silly little things that falling in love came with.

"It was worth it," Sora spoke from the heart, "love is always worth it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys. Thank you so much for all the kudos <3


	22. Friendship and Love Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi decides to throw a party. Sora & Yamato make their way there.

"You want to throw a party?!" Jou gasped, looking around at the others.

"Yeah," Taichi rubbed the back of his head nervously, "what do you think?"

"Well, I mean…" Jou started but was soon cut off.

"I love it! What a great idea!" Mimi jumped up and hugged Taichi. "We'll need decorations… Oh! And food, of course."

"What are we celebrating, Taichi?" Koshiro asked.

"Hmm," Taichi paused as he began walking around the room. "What about… friendship?"

"And love," Mimi added as she smiled big.

"Friendship and love, prodigious!" Koshiro exclaimed.

"So, this is like, a crest party then?" Jou asked.

"Uh… yeah," Taichi and Mimi laughed a little, exchanging knowing glances. "Let's go with that."

"Alright, well I'm in! Let me know what you need help with Mimi."

"Thanks, Jou," Mimi smiled.

"Should we alert the others? Hikari, Takeru, and Daisuke and them?" Koshiro asked holding out his phone.

"Yeah," Taichi nodded, but then paused, "You can leave out Hikari… she's probably on her way over."

"What?" Jou asked, "You mean on her way over here?"

"Yeah… well," Taichi rubbed the back of his head again as feelings of guilt washed over him. "I kind of just ran out the door. I'm sure she didn't like that."

"Taichi, let's make a list of everything we need," Mimi said as she found some paper and a pen on Koshiro's desk.

"Right," Taichi answered getting back to the task at hand, "once we figure out what we need we can split up and get everything."

"Ooh, put down streamers! Those are always fun," Jou said, joining her at Koshiro's desk.

"Ok, streamers – got it!" Mimi looked up at Taichi, "What food should we get?"

Taichi smiled wide as he walked over to Mimi, "I actually have an idea about that."

Mimi looked up with eager eyes as she, Koshiro and Jou both moved closer to listen to what Taichi had to say. Mimi put the pencil to paper ready to scribble away. She smiled to herself as she realized how connected all of them were. She had been wanting to cheer up Sora and here Taichi was wanting to cheer up Yamato. And their friends – Mimi looked at Koshiro and Jou. They were here for the ride, ready to offer any support that was needed in this conquest. Anything that involved all of them, Mimi realized, would indeed be a celebration of friendship and love.  _How fitting._

Yamato looked out at the waves and then turned his gaze towards Sora sitting next to him. She was watching the waves too, but this time, seemingly more relaxed. Yamato sighed as he looked back at the water. The scene was peaceful, calming even. Suddenly, a buzzing noise on the bench caught his attention.

"Do you need to get that?" He asked.

"Huh, what?" Sora looked at him startled. Seemingly so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice her phone going off beside her. "Oh, duh," she smiled as she reached for her phone. "It's just Mimi," she said as she looked at the screen.

"You don't want to answer it?" Yamato asked.

"Not yet," Sora replied. "She wanted a full report on our meeting."

"Oh," Yamato lowered his head. "You told her… about us?"

"Yeah, but…" Sora paused, "She kind of figured it out on her own."

"Yeah," Yamato looked back out at the water, "Taichi knew too."

"I guess we're not as good at keeping secrets as we thought," Sora smiled.

"Yeah, I'll say."

"I wonder…" Sora paused to think, "why no one ever said anything to us… if they all knew."

"Maybe they were afraid I'd bite their heads off or something," Yamato answered.

"Uh, what?" Sora laughed as she raised her eyebrow at him.

"I don't know," Yamato smiled slightly. "That's what Gabumon says. He's always telling me I need to work on my people skills."

"Eh… maybe a little," Sora nudged him playfully.

Suddenly, Yamato's phone went off in his pocket.

"Guess now it's my turn," he smiled as he pulled out the phone.

Sora laughed, "so who's checking in on you?"

"Probably Takeru, can I –"

"Go ahead," Sora waved her hand, "I'll respond to Mimi."

Yamato opened his phone, but then looking over at Sora, decided to ignore the call. Instead, he opened up his messages and typed Takeru a text letting him know he'd call him back later. He closed his phone and watched Sora laugh as she read her text from Mimi.

"Well this is interesting," Sora laughed as she handed Yamato her phone.

"What?" Yamato said as he grabbed it.

"Apparently Taichi is throwing us a party at Koshiro's."

"Wait, what?" Yamato opened his eyes wider as he read Mimi's text.

**Friendship and love party at Koshiro's**

**BTW this is all Taichi's idea so don't kill me : )**

**Come over when you're done! (both of you!)**

Yamato put his hand over his face as he handed Sora back her phone.

"Leave it to Taichi," she laughed.

"This is probably my fault," Yamato said. "I told him we were meeting. I didn't think he'd do anything ridiculous…I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Sora smiled as she watched Yamato blush in embarrassment. "I actually think it's kind of sweet."

"You do?" he asked.

"Yeah, plus it's probably a good idea to show everyone we're okay."

Yamato nodded as he thought that over. This party would be the first time he'd be with Sora as just friends and Taichi as more than friends. Yamato blushed as he lowered his eyes to the ground. Sora had taken their breakup surprisingly well. He wondered how everyone would take the news that he and Taichi had gotten together, and so  _quickly_. No one at this point, besides Sora and Taichi, even knew that Yamato was gay. Well, he thought that over. Takeru knew… and so did Hikari. Yamato sighed. Maybe he was no good at keeping secrets after all.

He watched Sora get up from the bench and dust off her pants. She was ready to go, but Yamato wasn't. Too much had happened and all so quickly. He wanted more time to process everything. A party _, right now_ , seemed overwhelming.

"Hey, don't be nervous." Sora smiled as Yamato looked up at her.

"It's just…"

"Too soon?" Sora laughed as Yamato nodded. "I know. I feel the same." Sora paused as she looked down at her phone. "But maybe let's just think of it as another friend get together. Maybe that's exactly what we need right now."

Yamato nodded his head again. He knew Sora was right. He knew firsthand that friends made everything better. But even after all this time, he still needed the reminder. In the Digital World, his friends were all together. It was easy to lean on everyone for help. In growing up and spending less time together, Yamato had reverted back to trying to figure out everything on his own. He knew it wasn't right. No man is an island. Taichi taught him that. Yamato smiled to himself as he thought of the future he wanted to have. He didn't want to be the kind of person who retreated when things got tough. He needed to actively work against that inner loner and bring people into his world. Yamato took one last look at the water as he took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. He thought of love and friendship. He thought of Taichi.

"Plus," Sora continued, "knowing Mimi, I'm sure it'll be fun."

Yamato smiled as he stood up from the bench and put his phone back in his pocket. "Ok," he said. "Lead the way."

Yamato and Sora left the bay and began walking towards the city. As they left the pier, the sounds of the water gently died out and the busy sounds of cars and people passing took over. They walked a few blocks alternating between comfortable silence and making comments on a few passerbys and what to do with their remaining summer days.

When they arrived at Koshiro's apartment complex, Yamato slowed his pace allowing Sora to walk in front of him. Noticing the distance, she turned around.

"Are you coming in?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I just want to call Takeru back. You go ahead, I'll be right in."

Sora eyed Yamato skeptically, but nodded and proceeded to the entrance of the apartment complex anyway. She turned around one last time and waved to him. She wasn't sure if he was actually going to make a phone call, but she hoped he would join her when he felt ready. Sora took a deep breath in as she made her way to the elevator and got in, pressing the button to Koshiro's floor.

As the elevator doors opened, she saw a familiar mess of brown hair waiting for her in the hallway.  _You've got to be kidding me_ , she shook her head.


	23. Friendship and Love Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi & Sora talk, Taichi embraces Yamato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love, guys!! I appreciate it so much. I'm sorry if this chapter felt a little rushed. I know I could've broken it out a little more... I guess I'm just excited to write about the party? lol  
> Anyway, happy Tuesday!

"Sora, you're here!" Taichi called out as she stepped out of the elevator.

Sora watched as Taichi began walking towards her. She wondered for a moment why he wasn't inside with the others but figured she probably already knew the reason. She took another deep breath in as she quickly prepared herself for whatever Taichi had up his sleeve.

"Were you waiting for me?" She asked, trying to sound surprised.

"Yeah, I... hope that's ok. I just wanted to talk to you," Taichi said as he reached where she was standing.

Sora eyed him up and down as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm listening," she said.

"Sora, I'm..." Taichi paused to look into her eyes. "I can't tell you how sorry I am."

Suddenly, Sora dropped her arms. She saw the strain in his eyes and felt pain in his voice. Who was she kidding? She couldn't even pretend to be mad at him. Not even for a second.

"It's ok, Taichi. It's not your fault." Sora smiled gently to show him she meant it.

"Thanks, but," Taichi paused to look at the ground, "I can't help but feel bad."

"I get it, but..." Sora sighed, "Yamato and I talked everything out and it's ok,  _really_. I'm ok."

"That's a relief," Taichi looked back towards her. "I thought for sure you'd be mad at me."

Sora eyed Taichi up and down. Truthfully, the news of him and Yamato had stung her a little bit. But, no, she couldn't be mad at them for following their hearts. After all, that's what she had done when she decided to pursue Yamato in the first place. Sora watched Taichi nervously fidget in front of her. She wasn't upset with him, but that didn't mean she couldn't mess with him a little, right? Sora narrowed her eyes as she grinned.

"Well, you did steal my boyfriend, Taichi!"

Taichi's eyes widened, "I didn't mean to, Sora!"

"Oh yeah? I don't believe you!" She raised an eyebrow at him, trying to hold back her smile.

"Well... Ok, you got me." Taichi started rubbing the back of his neck nervously again and looking at the floor. "But I'd never do anything to hurt you Sora. Not on purpose."

"I get it, Taichi. I'm surprisingly not mad at you." Sora rolled her eyes as she laughed. She couldn't keep this up, but Taichi didn't seem to notice. He was still looking down at the floor.

"I know I shouldn't have kissed him until you guys officially broke up."

"Wait," Sora paused as her smile faded. "What did you say?"

"Uh," Taichi brought his head up and looked at her stunned. His eyes widened as the color left his face.

"You two kissed?!" She stammered.

"You said Yamato told you everything!"

"Well, I guess he left some stuff out!"

"Shit, Sora!" Taichi put both his hands over his head. "I thought you knew!"

"How…" Sora shook her head in disbelief, "When did this happen?"

Taichi stared at her blankly, unsure if he should answer. She stared back.

"Well?!" She pressed.

"…Ye-yesterday," Taichi answered softly.

"I thought he was with Hikari and Takeru yesterday!" She paused to think, "Well, I guess that explains why Takeru was so weird on the phone…"

"He didn't know," Taichi answered quickly, "We were in the bathroom."

"TAICHI!" Sora yelled.

"Oh my god, what's wrong with me!" Taichi put his hands over his eyes. "Shit, Sora! I'm sorry. I am so sorry!"

All of a sudden, Sora broke out in a fit of laughter. This lasted for several minutes. She was laughing so hard that she started gasping for air. She put her hand on her stomach and leaned forward resting her other hand on her knee.

"Sora?" Taichi looked at her puzzled, "are you ok?"

Sora slowly stood up as she continued laughing. She wiped a few tears from her eyes before speaking. "Taichi, this… this is all so ridiculous," she spoke between laughs. "Did you ever think we'd be in this situation?"

"Well," Taichi began, still eyeing her carefully, "It's definitely not your average love triangle… that's for sure."

Sora took a deep breath as she tried to compose herself. "I can't believe you kissed my boyfriend." She shook her head as she laughed again. A quick thought entered her mind that made her stop. "Wait, that's all you did, right?"

"Yes!" Taichi rolled his eyes. "Geez, Sora. I can control myself."

"Uh huh," She raised an eyebrow at him as she smiled again.

"Is it gonna be weird?" Taichi asked, "If Yamato and I start... dating?"

"Yes, it's going to be weird," Sora said definitively. She watched Taichi lower his head again and she shook her head, "but only because you two are such idiots."

"Hey!" Taichi perked up.

"Taichi, I told you I was fine with it and I meant it." Sora smiled. "I love the both of you so much."

Taichi smiled back as he began to feel better. "We love you too Sora."

"And Taichi, for what it's worth..." Sora paused as she looked at her best friend and leader in front of her. "I hope you have better luck with him than I did. I think you'll be able to handle him better anyway."

"Thanks, Sora." Taichi outstretched his arms for a hug and Sora accepted.

As they pulled away, they both smiled at each other. Truth be told, it was a tough situation. But they had been through tougher situations together and they had gotten through it, together. Maybe things would've been different for friends who weren't as close or who didn't have as deep of a bond. But, this was them. They were all connected so deeply that nothing ever really stood a chance to tear them apart. Certainly not an abundance of love or friendship.

"Now," Taichi smiled, "Are you ready to go to this friendship party I threw for all of us?"

"Yeah I am," Sora laughed.

"And don't worry, Mimi did most of the work so there's no chance I could've messed it up."

Sora laughed as she watched Taichi turn around and start walking towards Koshiro's door. Suddenly, she felt an idea come to her. An idea that could truly prove how ok she was with all of this. She smiled to herself as she thought of her crest and the gift of love that she had.

"Hey, Taichi," she called out.

"Yeah?" he stopped and turned around.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but…" She smiled wide, "Yamato is still outside."

Taichi's eyes lit up when he understood what she was telling him. "Sora," he began, "Did I ever tell you that you're the best?"

"Save it," she laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Go, he needs you."

Taichi nodded as he put his hands on Sora's shoulders and gave her a look of gratitude.

Sora simply smiled and shook her head as she watched Taichi bypass the elevators and run for the stairs. In no time at all, he was out of view. She laughed to herself as she walked down the hall and reached Koshiro's door.  _Love and friendship_ , she whispered to herself. With that, she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

* * *

 

As Taichi exited the building he saw Yamato facing the other side of the street, talking on his cell phone. As fate would have it, he hung up the phone and turned around the moment Taichi took a step towards him.

"Taichi, I..." but Yamato couldn't finish his words as Taichi had pressed his lips against his, kissing him. Yamato was caught completely off guard, but figured since no one was around, this was probably fine. Wrapping his arms around him, Yamato gave in and leaned into the kiss a little deeper. He shook his head as he wondered if this was going to be the new greeting Taichi gave him. His heart beat a little bit faster.

"I spoke to Sora," Taichi said as he pulled away. "She's not mad. She's… great actually."

"I know," Yamato said breathlessly as his cheeks flushed, "I did just talk to her, you know."

"Right," Taichi smiled as he buried his face in Yamato's neck and put his hands on his waist.

Yamato's heart began racing as he felt Taichi so close to him. "So," Yamato gulped, "you're throwing… a party for us?"

"Yeah," Taichi answered as he picked his head up, "seemed like a good idea. To lift everyone's spirits."

"Yeah," Yamato smiled as he looked into his eyes, "I think it's a great idea."

"You do?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah, I do. But, Taichi…" Yamato paused as left Taichi's embrace and took a few steps back to give them some speaking distance. "Before we go in, I need to say something."

Taichi frowned at the distance between them but nodded. "What is it, Yamato?"

"I… I don't want to make the same mistakes I did with Sora." Yamato sighed. "So, if I ever get moody or distant…"

"You mean more than usual?" Taichi grinned as he cut him off. " _Kidding_  – go on."

"Anyway..." Yamato smiled as he rolled his eyes, "like I was saying… I want you to tell me. If I act cold towards you or anything. I want us to fix it before it has a chance to grow or build into something."

"Of course, Yamato," Taichi smiled as he looked at the beautiful blond in front of him. His heart felt full seeing how serious Yamato was taking the prospect of them being together. He laughed slightly at the distance between them knowing it wouldn't last for long. "Calling you out on your bullshit has always been one of my favorite activities."

"Oh yeah?" Yamato faked annoyance as he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah," Taichi smiled wider, "…but, I think I might have a new favorite activity."

Yamato laughed as his blush became more apparent. "You know you're ridiculous, right?"

Taichi smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest, "are you going to do anything about that?"

Yamato shook his head at the grinning sight in front of him. He looked from Taichi's lips to his eyes. "Alright," he said as his heart beat faster, "come here."

Not a second later, Taichi's hands were around Yamato's neck and Yamato's hands were around Taichi's waist. They held each other in a tight hug before moving their heads to kiss each other again  _and again_. Taichi opened his mouth as he held Yamato's face in his hands. Yamato felt Taichi's tongue wrestling his own as he closed his eyes and felt that familiar surge of energy and desire start to take over. He leaned deeper into this moment of bliss, blocking out the outside world. They were so intertwined in their heated lip lock that they didn't hear the sounds of footsteps approaching them.

"Hey, get a room!" a voice called out.

Yamato quickly pulled away, but Taichi was still holding onto him, tightly. He turned to see the familiar faces of Takeru and Hikari walking towards them.

"We did!" Taichi called back, "You kicked us out!"

Suddenly, Yamato laughed. His knew his face was beet red and Taichi's arms were still around him, but he didn't feel as embarrassed as he thought he probably should have. The sight was silly, sure, but he was too happy to care.

"Let's go inside," Hikari laughed as she rolled her eyes, "I hear there's a party waiting for us."

"Yeah, there is," Taichi smiled as he let go of Yamato and moved to hug Hikari.

Takeru walked over to Yamato and pat him on the back, "Thanks for calling me back. I'm glad the talk with Sora went well."

"Yeah," Yamato answered, "Me too."

"Just uh…" Takeru laughed, "Maybe let's not start making out in the streets?"

Yamato laughed as he nodded. He looked over at Taichi who was also blushing and smiling at him. Hikari and Takeru laughed as they both rolled their eyes and started walking inside the complex. Taichi held out his hand and looked into Yamato's eyes. Yamato shook his head in grateful disbelief. The past few days had been a roller coaster of emotions. But if it all lead up to this moment, then it was worth it. Yamato smiled as he grabbed Taichi's hand, relishing in the warm comfort that he felt radiating from him. Soon, Taichi opened the door and he followed him and their siblings inside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: the party <3


	24. Ice Cream & Lattes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora arrives at the party. Takeru & Hikari make their way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will center around this party. I'm doing my best to get back to the Taichi/Yamato & Takeru/Hikari points of view... bare with me :)
> 
> New goal = 30 chapters!
> 
> And thank you sooososososo much for all the kudos and reviews! They mean so much to me. I'm so glad you guys like my story. I'm having so much fun writing it.

As Sora walked into Koshiro's apartment, her eyes widened in amazement. The room had completely been transformed. If she didn't see Ken and Jou in the corner, she would've thought for sure that she had the wrong address.

Closing the door behind her, she turned around and got a face full of balloons. Sora smiled. There were giant balloons and streamers in every color hanging from the ceiling. Walking a little bit further she noticed tables set up with a variety of food and drinks. What was this, a crazy birthday party? Sora looked closer at the food and her heart sank. These… these were all her favorite things to eat. She looked from table to table. Sure enough, every table had food that she loved.

Sora narrowed her eyes as she came to another table. The food here, she realized, held Yamato's favorites. Sora laughed. Taichi had clearly done this on purpose. The only question was why.

"Sora, you're here!"

Sora turned her head to see Mimi fighting her way through giant balloons to come greet her.

"Hey, Mimi! Everything looks gr-," but she couldn't finish. Mimi had wrapped her arms around her pulling her into a big hug.

"You never texted me back when I sent you the party invite!" Mimi pulled away to look her in the eyes. "Are you ok? How did everything go?"

"Good, Mi-"

"Hey, Sora!" Jou and Koshiro called out collectively.

"Hey, guys!" Sora smiled as she took turns hugging Jou and Koshiro.

"Koshiro, I barely recognized your place here!" Sora laughed.

"Good thing, right?" Jou answered, teasing.

"Hey!" Koshiro yelled.

Mimi leaned into Sora's ear and whispered, "Let's talk somewhere more private."

Sora nodded, a bit reluctantly.

"Please excuse us for a moment, boys!" Mimi said as she grabbed Sora's hand and dragged her into what looked like the kitchen up ahead.

Sora gave them an apologetic look, but smiled once she saw Jou laugh and Koshiro roll his eyes. Sora chuckled. She didn't know what Taichi had planned, but so far, she was having a good time.

She continued looking around at all of the crazy decorations as she followed Mimi through the maze of balloons and streamers. Spotting two people up ahead, Sora waved to Miyako and high-fived Dasiuke.

"Sora! Any music requests?" Daisuke asked her.

"Not yet," Sora smiled, "But I'll let you know!"

After a few minutes, they reached the kitchen. Mimi looked around every corner, seemingly to make sure they were alone before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Ok," she began, "Tell me everything."

Sora took a deep breath and let it out, "There's not too much to tell," she started, "Yamato and I… we talked everything out. I thought it would be tough finally ending it, but it did feel a bit free. I think the build-up to it was the hardest part. Getting there early I was anxious. I know earlier with you, I felt anxious and like it was all my fault..."

"But it wasn't. None of it." Mimi interjected.

"Yeah," Sora nodded. "I know. He told me the truth, Mimi. He told me… about Taichi."

"So, the other person you suspected all along, Sora… it was Taichi then."

"Yeah," Sora nodded again. "Speaking of… he actually cornered me in the hall before I walked in here."

"Yeah," Mimi smiled guiltily, "He told us he had been wanting to talk to you, so he waited out there."

Sora looked surprised but realized she probably shouldn't be. That was exactly something Taichi would do.

"He told us, you know...that he's liked Yamato for a while."

"I'm happy for them, Mimi." Sora looked at her and hoped she could see the sincerity that she felt. "I know you might not believe me, but really… I am. Taichi told me he kissed Yamato and I laughed. I laughed a lot. This whole thing… it's kind of funny, isn't it? I mean me and Yamato and Taichi?"

Mimi looked at her skeptically, "Well… if you say you're ok, then I believe you. You might be hysterical and in shock though… we can have Jou take a look at you." She grinned.

"Uh, huh." Sora rolled her eyes as she smiled. She felt back to normal and it was a good feeling. "By the way, Mimi… these decorations are incredible."

"Thank you, thank you! But… look at this." Mimi smiled wide as she took a step back and opened up the freezer.

Sora's eyes widened as she looked at the massive amount of ice cream packed inside.

"Sora, when Taichi told us… about him and Yamato. I was mad." Mimi looked down. "Not at him, really. Just… at the timing. But then…" she looked at the freezer. "Taichi told me to fill this freezer with your favorite ice cream and buy all your favorite food. He wanted you and Yamato to both know how much we care about each of you. He wanted to make sure the two of you felt special…" Mimi paused to reach out and grab Sora's hand.

"…No matter what happens… with any of us… you can count on any of the people in this room to have your back. That's the idea of this party. We're all friends and all of this… is love."

Sora felt emotional as she looked from Mimi to the freezer. "He really did all of this for us?"

Mimi nodded. "Yeah… and anyone who would go through all this trouble just to make sure his friends are happy is someone I just can't be mad at. I'm happy for them too, Sora. But I'm happiest, that we're all together."

"Yeah," Sora wiped her eye on her sleeve. Taichi was a good friend, the best. She knew she was grateful to have him in her life.

"How is Yamato?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know," Sora sighed. "He's always been really hard on himself. I mean it can't be easy feeling so many conflicting emotions inside. He seemed ok when I left him, but… I don't know if he really is."

"Do you think he'll come… to the party?"

"I hope so…" Sora paused, "but I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't."

"Well," Mimi took a deep breath and reached for a bowl on the counter next to them. "Should we have some ice cream and enjoy ourselves in the meantime?"

"Yes," Sora smiled. "Definitely."

* * *

Takeru and Hikari were walking towards Koshiro's apartment when they spotted a café on the corner and decided to stop in for a quick drink.

Caught up in their lattes and conversation, a few minutes quickly turned into a couple of hours.

Takeru had noticed the time passing but chose not to say anything. He was in no rush to see Taichi again as he still had the mental image of him and his brother walking out of their bathroom this afternoon. Takeru shuddered at the thought as he tried to think of something else.

He took a sip of his second latte as he looked over at the smiling brunette seated across from him. Takeru was having such a good time with Hikari, that he didn't want it to end. He knew she wanted to see her brother, but couldn't it wait just a little bit longer?

"I think I might get another latte," he said as he reached for the last bit of foam left in his cup.

Hikari laughed as she shook her head, "that would make three lattes, Takeru. And don't think I haven't forgotten about those two cookies!"

Takeru smiled as he set the cup down. "What can I say? This place is great. I need to try all the flavors!"

"Uh huh, sure."

Shoot. Takeru studied Hikari's face. Was it obvious that he was stalling? Hikari knew him better than anyone. If she was on to him, surely, she would've called him out already. Unless… she was stalling too. Takeru raised an eyebrow as he continued watching her.

"Keep it up, Takeru and you're going to be bouncing off the walls when we finally make it to Koshiro's."

"Yeah, or…" Takeru paused. Could he take this chance? Maybe it would sound better if he said it jokingly, "…we could stay here?" He smiled wide as he waited for his girlfriend's reaction.

Hikari sighed and then looked to the pictures on the wall next to them, "This place is pretty great, isn't it?"

Takeru's eyes widened. "I love it here!" he answered a bit too excited. Maybe he had had too much caffeine, after all, he realized.

"Plus…" Hikari continued, "I'm sure Taichi is fine, right?"

"Absolutely," Takeru responded definitively. He couldn't believe it. Hikari had wanted to stay too. He was getting pretty good at this reading people thing.

"Yamato said he would call you, right? After he talked to Sora, I mean."

"Yes," Takeru nodded and then he thought for a second, "But… you know Yamato."

"Yeah," Hikari looked displeased. After a few moments, she spoke again. "Do you think he'll be affectionate… with Taichi?"

"Uh," Takeru looked at her sideways, "If I never see or hear them make out again that'll be too soon."

"You know I didn't mean it like that," Hikari's smile returned, "I mean like doing small nice gestures for each other. Doing things that make the other happy… Yamato showing up at our front door with flowers."

If Takeru had been drinking at that moment, he would've spit it out. "Yamato?! Flowers!? That's the day pigs fly or I win the lottery."

Hikari laughed as she rolled eyes, "I was obviously kidding about the last part."

"Uh, huh." Takeru shook his head. The thought of Yamato doing anything like that was funny. He thought back to last weekend, sitting up on the grassy hill with Yamato. That was where he had first noticed him checking out Taichi. He thought of the night Yamato left in the middle of the night to talk to Taichi outside. When Yamato had returned he was blushing and secretive. It was cute, Takeru had thought. He had never seen his brother like that. Sure, he had seen his brother happy, but he had never seen him giddy over someone before. He would've bet his life savings that he'd never hear Yamato and Taichi make out in a bathroom so maybe anything really was possible. Takeru laughed to himself. He had to embrace this ridiculousness. Taichi was a huge part of Yamato's life. He couldn't allow himself to be weird or awkward in front of them. He looked down at his empty latte cup. He didn't need another one. What he needed was to go to Koshiro's with Hikari like they originally intended.

Takeru opened his mouth to speak, but before he could his phone buzzed on the table. It was Yamato. Takeru looked in awe as he held the phone up so Hikari could see it.

"Oh, answer it!" She said with wide eyes, "I'm going to go to the bathroom, but I'll be right back!"

Takeru waited until she left the table and then answered.

"Hey, Yamato, I was just thinking about you."

"Takeru."

Takeru rolled his eyes at the typical Yamato greeting. "How'd everything go?"

"Good, uh… good."

"How's Sora?"

"She's great. She's… smarter and better than all of us."

Takeru smiled, that was exactly what he had wanted to hear. "Sounds like Sora," he answered.

"Listen, Takeru… about earlier... I'm sorry."

"No, Yamato," Takeru shook his head even though he knew his brother couldn't see him. "I'm the one that should be sorry. I was out of line."

"You weren't. I need that sometimes," Yamato paused to take a deep breath. "This thing with Taichi… I know it's different. I just want to make sure… that you're ok with it."

"Yamato, you're my brother. I told you I was ok and I meant it. I'm ok with whatever makes you happy."

"And Taichi?"

Takeru shook his head again. How connected were him and his brother? This was starting to get ridiculous. "It'll take some getting used to that's for sure, but I'm fine. Really. And so is Hikari."

"Ok,"

"Yeah, so quit asking," Takeru laughed, but stopped once he heard nothing back on the other end. "Yamato, how are  _you_ … with all of this?"

"I'm ok, Takeru. But, Taichi… he…"

"He what?" Takeru said changing his tone.

"He's throwing a party at Koshiro's."

"What?" Takeru's mouth fell open. "You're kidding."

"Mimi texted Sora. Theme is friendship and love."

"That's…" Takeru was struggling to comprehend, "…oddly specific."

"Yeah, I know."

"Yamato," Takeru narrowed his eyes, "what kind of party is this?"

"I don't know," He heard Yamato sigh. "But will you come?"

"Yeah, Yamato. Hikari and I are only a few blocks away. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks, Takeru."

"Of course. Tell your boyfriend he's crazy." Takeru grinned, he couldn't resist.

"Funny. Just get here."

"I'm on my way."

With that, Takeru hung up the phone as he watched Hikari run up to him. Everyone's timing was on point today.

"Sooooo, how's Sora? What did Yamato say?" Hikari asked, anticipation pouring from her eyes.

"Sora's great. Guess what your brother's doing at Koshiro's."

"Oh, no," Hikari's expression shifted immediately. "…what?"

"He's throwing a party."

"A party?" She tilted her head back, looking just as puzzled as Takeru had expected. "You're kidding."

"No," he laughed. "Yamato wants us there."

"Takeru… what kind of party?" Hikari asked as she checked her phone, seemingly for new messages.

"Friendship and love."

"That's… Yamato's and Sora's crests! Is this… a break-up party?" Hikari looked up at him with an even more puzzled expression if that was possible.

Takeru just looked at her. He hadn't thought of that.

"No… Taichi wouldn't do that," Hikari answered her own question. "Let's go."

Takeru stood up and followed Hikari out the door. They were only a couple blocks from Koshiro's. He looked over at Hikari who was checking her phone again. She looked confused and annoyed. Takeru let her be in her thoughts as he recalled his conversation with Yamato. Yamato had sounded nervous, his voice strained. Suddenly, Takeru's eyes widened.

"Hikari, you don't think… that this could be a coming out party… right?"

Hikari stopped walking as she looked at Takeru with a look that could only be described as panic. "No…," she said shakily.

"Because Yamato would freak out. He really only just came to terms with how he felt."

"No," Hikari shook her head vigorously. "Taichi wouldn't do anything like that. This has to be just a normal party with friends. Maybe we're just… too protective. Our minds are jumping to weird conclusions."

Takeru took a deep breath in. Hikari's words made sense, but she didn't sound too confident in saying them. "Yamato did say that Mimi texted Sora."

"Takeru… Miyako is calling me."

"What?" Takeru stared at Hikari as she answered her phone.

"Hi Miyako, what's up?... Oh, you are?... Yeah, Takeru and I are actually headed there now… Ha, yeah… see you there…. Ok, bye."

"Wow, did Taichi invite everyone to this?" He asked when she hung up.

"She said Mimi texted her. She's there with Ken and Daiskue."

"They're there already?"

"Yeah, let's hurry up."

Takeru exhaled as he picked up the pace. Soon, Hikari and he were racing through the streets. He stopped only when he noticed her slow down to catch her breath.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked placing his hand on her back.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She smiled up at him a bit breathless, "but maybe we just… walk from here."

"Sounds good," Takeru laughed and grabbed her hand. They would be coming up on Koshiro's any moment now.

"Are you nervous?" Hikari asked, looking up at him.

Takeru nodded. There was no use being proud at a moment like this. Not when she was going through the same thing. "I am, you?"

"Yeah," she lowered her head to the ground.

"Brother's, huh?" Takeru nudged her.

"Yeah," she smiled, "brothers."

They walked a bit further hand in hand, savoring the last few quiet moments before they'd be coming up on Koshiro's. There was a lot going on in Takeru's head. So much so that he didn't know what to think about first. He looked over at Hikari who stopped walking. Confused, he stopped too.

"Takeru, I think I see them."

"Who?" Takeru squinted as he looked around at the crowd of people. Koshiro's building was up ahead, but he couldn't see over the crowd of people around them. He wasn't sure Hikari could either.

"Taichi and Yamato… they're…"

"What?" Takeru Jumped up trying to get a better view.

"They're standing really close together."

Takeru let go of Hikari's hand when he finally saw them. Taichi and Yamato were standing outside of Koshiro's… kissing. "You've got to be kidding me."

Hikari started giggling next to him. "Guess we should start getting used to this, huh?"

"You know they'd kill us if we did that in front of them, right?"

Hikari raised one eyebrow as she looked at him, "maybe… this means we  _can_."

Takeru looked at her so fast that his neck cracked. When he saw her giggling teasing face, he rolled his eyes and put his arms around her. If she had truly meant that, they would leave right now. "You almost had me with that."

Hikari laughed into his arms and then pulled away, grabbing his hand as they crossed the street to meet their lip locked brothers.

"Come on," Hikari said. "Let's go meet these love birds and yell at them for worrying us sick."

"Good plan," Takeru answered as he raised one hand over his face. He was ok with all of this, but that didn't mean he wanted to watch his brother making out with Taichi in front of him.

Hikari must've sensed his discomfort as she nudged him and said, "I'll take care of this." With two hands she cupped her mouth like a megaphone and yelled, "Hey, get a room!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Takeru & Hikari arrive, tensions rise between Taichi and Yamato


	25. Celebration?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato starts feeling anxious. Takeru and Hikari enter the party.

As Yamato walked inside Koshiro's building, he looked down at his hand linked with Taichi's. His palms started sweating and he began to feel nervous. He took a big deep breath in and dropped Taichi's hand when they entered the elevator.

"Yamato?" Taichi turned around and looked at him, causing Takeru and Hikari to do the same.

Yamato put both hands in his pocket and looked to the elevator floor trying to avoid everyone's eyes on him. He took another deep breath in and let it out.

After a few passing seconds, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Yamato lifted his head, but no one moved. Everyone was still staring at him. He began to feel frustrated.

"I'm fine," he lied. "Everyone can exit."

Hikari nodded and took Takeru's hand. Reluctantly, Takeru exited the elevator. Taichi, on the other hand, stood frowning, his arms crossed over his chest, not moving. Yamato sighed. He knew that look. Resigned, he stepped out of the elevator so Taichi would follow.

"I just need a minute," Yamato said, looking at everyone. "You can all go on ahead."

Takeru shook his head at the same time Taichi said, "No."

Yamato looked back and forth between the two of them. His not-so-little brother, who had now learned how to stand up to him, and his best friend who he was in love with were both staring him down. Yamato was worrying them, but he couldn't help it. Was he about to have a panic attack? Truthfully, he didn't know how he felt. He knew it was a mixture of nervousness and discomfort, but he figured he would be fine if he could just get a few minutes to himself. But, looking up at the stern faces of the two people he cared most about in this world, how could he tell them he wanted to be alone? They had seen him so happy a moment ago. Could they understand? Yamato himself didn't even understand. He looked again from Taichi to Takeru. His anxiety was spiking. He had been happy, truly happy. What was happening? These two people didn't deserve that. Taichi and Takeru didn't deserve to care for someone who's emotions were so unpredictable.

"Takeru," Hikari spoke, "Why don't we go on ahead? Taichi can take it from here."

Takeru turned to look at Hikari, then his eyes moved to Taichi, and then lastly, Yamato. When their eyes met, Yamato nodded letting him know it was ok. Takeru nodded back and then hesitantly turned around and walked down the hall to Koshiro's, stopping twice to look back at Yamato.

* * *

Takeru was in such a daze that he walked right into a giant balloon in Koshiro's doorway.

"Hey," Hikari said, "He'll be ok. Taichi is with him."

Takeru nodded but didn't feel good about it. Yamato hadn't seemed ok at all. Sure, Taichi was with him, but shouldn't Takeru be out there too? This was his brother they were talking about.

"I should go back out there."

"Don't," Hikari whispered, "or you might walk in on them kissing again."

Takeru sighed. If this was a lovers quarrel, then Taichi definitely was better equipped to deal with it. He looked around Koshiro's decked out apartment and spotted a big sign above Koshiro's desk neatly written in Mimi's handwriting that read, 'Celebrate Friendship.' He hoped with all his might, for his brother's sake, that this was all they were celebrating.

"I hope you're right," Takeru said, grabbing Hikari's hand. He took a breath and followed her deeper into the balloon and streamer maze ahead of them.

All of a sudden, Daisuke appeared from around the corner carrying a full drink in his hand and an annoyed expression on his face.

"So, uh… my two best friends are dating and I'm the last to know?"

Takeru dropped Hikari's hand once he realized Daisuke had been looking at it. He had been so caught up with his brother's drama this week that he had forgotten to tell anyone about him and Hikari. And had it only been a week? Being with Hikari felt so natural and comfortable that he could've sworn they'd been together his whole life.

"Crap. Daisuke… man, I'm sorry. It's been a whirlwind week. I was going to tell you –  _honest_." Takeru pleaded into his best friend's eyes, relaxing only when he saw him take a step forward and smile.

"Relax, Takeru. I was going to say it's about time!"

Takeru breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Daisuke hug Hikari. Miyako soon appeared behind him.

"What he  _really_ wanted to say,  _and what we all d_ o, is that we're really happy for you guys!" Miyako said, beaming.

"Thanks, Miyako." Takeru hugged the both of them and then placed his arm around Hikari who was giggling beside him. They were then met with a collective ' _awwww_ ' from their friends, which caused them to blush and drop their arms to their sides once again.

Behind Daisuke, and all the way to the left of the room, Takeru spotted Mimi and Sora chatting by the window. He nudged Hikari in their direction. She caught on immediately.

"Hey everyone, will you excuse us? Just want to tell Mimi we love her decorations."

"Yeah, of course! But come right back, I miss you!" Miyako responded and then quickly lowered her voice to add, "and lots to catch up on too." She chuckled as she threw Hikari a wink, causing her to laugh nervously.

"Yeah, Takeru we need to hang out soon!" Daisuke added, "I haven't seen you in way too long."

Takeru nodded, feeling a bit guilty. He was suddenly glad Daisuke was here. He was right, it had been way too long since he'd seen him. Takeru spotted the 'Celebrate Friendship' sign again. He still felt weary about this party, but his hope that everything would work out was starting to shine through.

"Definitely, Daisuke," he answered, "we'll be right back."

Hikari led the way over to Mimi and Sora. Instinctively, she grabbed Takeru's hand causing him to laugh. He hadn't thought about it until Daisuke had pointed it out, but hand holding had really become second nature to them.

Mimi spotted them first and giggled as she eyed their linked hands. Takeru briefly thought about dropping Hikari's hand again, but he was starting not to care, and he didn't really want to.

"Oh, hey lovebirds!" Mimi called out as they got closer.

"Oh, Mimi," Sora laughed, "don't embarrass them."

Takeru relaxed seeing Sora laugh. She looked happy. He suddenly felt more hopeful.

"That ice cream looks good, Sora," Hikari said as she stepped forward and let go of Takeru's hand.

"Thanks," Sora responded, "Apparently your brother had Mimi stock the freezer with my favorite."

Mimi laughed, "It was my idea first though!"

Hikari looked at Takeru with a bit of a surprised face. "He did? How… thoughtful."

"Yeah, do you want some?" Sora asked, holding out her bowl.

"Oh, no I couldn't take yours!" Hikari waved her hands, "But maybe Mimi could show me the freezer?" She smiled innocently.

Takeru quickly caught on what Hikari was doing. Apparently, Mimi had caught on too as she looked over at Sora who gave her an approving nod.

"Of course," Mimi chuckled, "be back soon." She gave Sora another nod and then soon disappeared, arm in arm with Hikari.

It was now just him and Sora. Takeru took another deep breath in as he watched Sora take a few more bites of her ice cream. He wasn't sure where to start their conversation. There was a lot he wanted to say, but he didn't know exactly how to go about it. Almost instantly he decided the most obvious would work. 

"So," Takeru began, "Some party, huh?"

"Yeah," Sora smiled, "Mimi and Taichi really outdid themselves."

Takeru watched her facial expressions. Sora seemed genuinely happy to be here at this party. And if she was happy, given all that she had gone through, maybe Takeru should be too. Maybe he really had nothing to worry about.

"Takeru, listen... I'm sorry for calling you the other day."

Takeru shook his head, "No apology needed, Sora. I'm the one who should apologize. I wish I could have been more helpful. If Yamato had done anything…"

"It wouldn't be your problem," Sora smiled as she spoke. "He told me, you know... about him and Taichi."

Takeru nodded carefully. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. Yamato had said he was going to tell Sora everything. Still... she seemed to be taking this really well for someone who knew everything.

"How are you... with all of it?"

"Better than I thought I would be. Honestly, the more I thought of them the more it just made sense. Don't get me wrong, it's still new." Sora let out another laugh, "Mimi thinks I need to be checked out."

Takeru laughed back as he shook his head. He almost agreed with Mimi."

"They're a good fit. Better fit than him and I ever were..." Sora continued, "and... I'm happy."

"Wow," Takeru looked at her in awe, "you're incredible, Sora. I think you're taking this better than I did."

"Well the way I see it, how else could I take it that would be fair? Both to them and to me?"

"You're right," Takeru was all out of words. Yamato had spoken the truth when he said Sora really was smarter than all of them. That level of emotional maturity was inspiring.

"How are you handling the news, Takeru?"

"Ah," Takeru took a deep breath, "...it's weird." He laughed. "But just because it's Yamato and Taichi."

"Agreed," Sora laughed too. Even though she was fine, Takeru could tell she seemed relieved that he felt the same.

Suddenly, a big balloon hit the back of Takeru's head causing him to look around.

"We're back!" Mimi called out, giggling, "hope you didn't miss us too much!"

Sora smiled as she rolled her eyes, "tons, Mimi."

Takeru turned to Hikari who was now back at his side. She and Mimi weren't gone for long, but he had missed her. He looked down at the bowl of ice cream in her hand.

"That does look good, maybe I should get some," he smiled as he spoke. 

Hikari nodded and then put a spoonful in Takeru's mouth. "Mimi hooked me up," she said, looking over at her.

"Mhmm," Mimi pointed to the tables of food all around them, "and there's plenty of other food too so please help yourselves."

"Is this… maybe too much food?" Hikari chuckled, looking at all the tables.

"Well…" Mimi lowered her voice and took a big step forward so only they could hear, "There's a big surprise coming. Taichi will announce it when he gets back!"

Hikari's eyes widened as she looked at Takeru. Big surprise? She felt the knot in her stomach growing. Taichi was smart, she had to trust that whatever he had planned for them was well thought out. Oh, that thought wasn't good. Taichi didn't often think things through. She brought her hands to her face, to hide her nervousness, but doubted anyone would notice. She suddenly felt Takeru's hand on her back. Of course, she shook her head, of course, he would notice. She relaxed slightly. Everything would be fine, she repeated in her head. Everything would be fine because it had to be.

"Oh, I think he's here! We'll wait until he's ready." Mimi motioned to the door, but she didn't need to. Hikari had already turned around, sensing his presence.

In walked Taichi… alone.

Hikari immediately turned to Takeru. He was sporting the same puzzled expression. She knew immediately that they were both thinking the same thing. Where the hell was Yamato?

Takeru took a step forward, but Hikari placed her hand out to stop him. "Let me," she said. She waited until he nodded, albeit reluctantly, and then Hikari made her way through the giant balloons and streamers over to her brother.

Taichi was by a table with drinks, just staring at them.

"Taichi, what happened?" She said as she came up behind him.

Taichi didn't answer. He picked up a soda and walked over to the window behind Koshiro's desk. Hikari felt even more nervous than before. There was no way this was good.

She watched her brother carefully as he cracked open the soda and stared out the window. She decided to repeat her question.

"Taichi, what happened?"

"I don't know, Hikari." He spoke softly, not taking his eyes off the window.

She followed his gaze. From this window, they could see the front of Koshiro's building. She could see people coming and going and she could see the spot where she and Takeru had found their brothers kissing not too long ago. Suddenly it dawned on her what Taichi was looking for.

"Is he coming?" she asked.

Taichi finished his soda and then proceeded to crush the can with his fist. He turned away from the window and looked at her with a certain fire in his eyes.

"Who the hell knows."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: the fight


	26. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi & Yamato fight in the hallway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys liking the story so far... is it too long? Anyone still with me?! lol
> 
> I'm having a lot of fun writing this, but I don't want to drag it on too long. Appreciate all honest feedback <3

Once Hikari and Takeru were both out of view, Taichi spoke.

"What is it, Yamato?"

Yamato looked up at Taichi's stern expression and crossed arms. He took yet another deep breath in. Yamato felt so guilty and nervous at the same time. This was all new territory for him. Usually, he'd keep all these emotions inside, but Taichi wanted to be here. He had insisted.

"Does everyone know… about us?"

Taichi uncrossed his arms as his expression softened. "Aside from our siblings… Koshiro, Jou, and Mimi… know how I feel about you."

Yamato brought both his hands to his face, "I don't know if I can do this."

"Yamato," Taichi took a step closer towards him. "It's just a get together between friends. I'm not announcing us to the world."

"That's what it feels like, Taichi."

"Well, I'm not," Taichi frowned. "I wouldn't do that. Not without asking you."

"Well, you threw this party without asking me!" Yamato snapped. He took a step back as he watched Taichi's expression shift. He could feel Taichi's frustration. This was it. Taichi was going to get fed up and leave. Yamato could feel it. It would happen any minute now. He looked up and waited, but instead of anger, all he saw was sadness reflected back at him.

"You… said it was a good idea," Taichi answered.

Yamato didn't think it was possible to feel guiltier, but he did. What was he doing? That was true. He had agreed that the party was a good idea, so why did it bother him so much all of a sudden?

"Taichi, it is… it's just." Yamato sighed. He felt like such a mess.

"It's that you don't want people to know about us," Taichi sighed as he brought both his hands up and covered his face.

Yamato looked at Taichi with wide eyes. He was hurting him. His fickle emotions that he didn't even understand were out of control and were now hurting the one thing he had wanted most. How could he have a relationship with him? How could Yamato have a relationship with anyone? He couldn't even handle his own emotions, so how could he expect someone else to? He had ruined his relationship with Sora and now he was about to ruin his relationship with Taichi before it even started. This was all too much.

"No... I, I don't know," Yamato's voice was shaky, full of uncertainty. 

Taichi removed his hands from his face and shook his head. "I think you know, Yamato."

"Sora and I just broke up."

"So, this is about Sora?" Taichi's voice picked up.

"No, it's…" Yamato was now pacing back and forth throwing his hands in the air. He didn't know what he was saying. He wished Taichi would leave him alone, but at the same time, he didn't want him to go. His feelings were fighting each other. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take this.

Taichi took another step towards him. "Yamato…" he lowered his voice, "it's just a party with friends. This isn't a big deal."

"It is to me!" Yamato was yelling now.

"Fine!" Taichi yelled back. "We can keep this a secret if that's what you want… but I'm not ashamed of us!"

"Oh yeah?" Yamato pointed at him, "Then why doesn't anyone know you're gay?"

Taichi took a step back, "...excuse me?"

"If you're so out and proud then why am I the first to know, huh?"

"I don't need this, Yamato. Whatever you're doing right now you need to stop."

"You think I'm doing this on purpose?"

"Yeah, I do!" Taichi yelled louder this time, "I think you're afraid to be with me!"

"I'm not, Taichi!"

"Then come to the damn party!"

That did it. Yamato just stared at him. He had no response. A few seconds of unbearable silence went by.

"That's what I thought," Taichi spoke in a resigned tone. "The idea of you and me is great in your head but when it comes to real life you're scared."

"This is just… it's a lot, ok?" Yamato couldn't look at him. Instead, he looked at the elevators behind them. "Everything has just moved so fast."

"Oh yeah? I didn't hear you complaining about that when you were on top of me yesterday."

"Wow," Yamato froze as he looked back at Taichi. "I need air."

He turned around to leave, but Taichi grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Yamato… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Yamato just shook his head as he looked down at Taichi's hold on him. He felt angry, sad, confused, and weird. He wanted to push Taichi's hand away just as much as he wanted to grab him and pull him closer.

"…This _is_  a lot, you're right." Taichi continued, "I've just been ready and… waiting for it. I guess I'm more prepared than you for all of this." He took a deep breath in and let it out. "If you don't want to come… I understand."

"Taichi, I…"

"But, I hope you will, Yamato. I put a lot of work into this party. It's just a room filled with your friends… and  _me_. If you come, you'll have a good time. I know you will."

"Look, Taichi. This just… isn't the right time, ok?" Yamato's voice was quiet. He spoke to the floor. "I know I said the party was a good idea, but..."

"There's never going to be a right time, Yamato," Taichi let go of his arm. "I'm ready to be with you  ** _now_**... I thought you were too."

"Taichi..."

Taichi sighed and took a step back. "I'm going inside." He took one last deep breath before turning around and said, "the choice is yours."

With that, he walked down the hall, not bothering to look back even once, and disappeared out of view.

* * *

Yamato stood still as he watched Taichi walk away. He wanted to go after him, but his legs didn't seem to work. He knew he should've said something, but he couldn't find the words. Fucking,  _great_.

To his left, he eyed the elevator, but he decided he couldn't go back in there without being reminded of the giant mess he had just made. To his right was the staircase, that seemed like a better choice. He hadn't ruined any relationships in there.

As he took a step towards the stairs, Yamato felt overcome with sadness. He felt like such a coward. He had told Taichi outside the party was a great idea and then he couldn't even make it two steps out of the elevator before freaking out and taking it back. What kind of person did that? Wasn't this what he wanted?

Yamato sighed as he reached the top of the stairs. The flight down appeared both overwhelming and uninviting. These stairs, Yamato realized, looked like regret and running away. Yamato couldn't do that. He wasn't that person anymore. He had to figure this shit out here and now. Yamato took a deep breath in as he sat down on the top step and buried his head in his lap.

Taichi's words rang in his ear. ' _You're afraid to be with me_.' Could that have been true? Yamato had kissed him and in front of their siblings no less. He had held his hand just a moment ago. Sure, it didn't last long, but if he was truly afraid to be with him then he wouldn't have done any of that shit. No, he wasn't afraid. He wanted to be with Taichi. He was more certain of that than anything. He just… didn't want to go to the damn party! That didn't make him afraid.

As he thought of various apologies he could give Taichi, Yamato came up empty. Nothing seemed like a good enough reason. He let the minutes go by as he attempted to clear his mind, hoping the right words would come to him. He suddenly began to wish for comfort. How ironic, Yamato thought. Earlier, he had wanted some time alone and here it was... right when he didn't want it.

Suddenly, Yamato heard the sounds of a door opening and loud music flooding the hall. The music was gone quickly as the door slammed shut. Yamato picked his head up as he listened to the faint footsteps headed his way. It was way too early for anyone to be leaving the party. Could someone be looking for him? He thought of Takeru, maybe Sora. Or maybe it'd be Taichi coming back for him. No, Yamato reasoned, that was way too hopeful. He had royally screwed that one up.

As the footsteps grew louder, Yamato took a deep breath in as he prepared himself to face whoever was coming. But,  _wait_ … Yamato's eyes widened as he listened closer. These footsteps didn't sound like they were coming from a person. They sounded like footsteps from…

"Hi, Yamato!"

"...Gabumon?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: More happenings at the party, Taichi's surprise revealed


	27. Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi is staring out Koshiro's window, while Hikari anxiously awaits for the surprise to be revealed. Soon enough, Koshiro announces the surprise and Hikari realizes just how connected her & her brother really are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy for more reviews and kudos! :) thank you, thank you, thank you!

Turning away from Hikari, Taichi placed his head defeatedly against the window. He couldn't stop thinking about Yamato and how maybe he shouldn't have pushed him into coming to the party. Taichi had just been so excited for this. Did he mess up? He was just calling Yamato out on his bullshit like he promised he would.

Taichi sighed against the windowsill, letting his breath fog up the glass in front of him. The two of them should've finished their conversation from earlier. Taichi should've asked Yamato what to do when calling him out on his bullshit didn't work.

_Ugh._  Taichi closed his eyes. He didn't need to ask. He already knew the answer to that question and he didn't like it. The answer to dealing with Yamato was always the same. That answer was time. Yamato would need time. Time to himself. Time to distance himself away from everyone and everything that cared about him.

Taichi crushed the soda can further in his hand. That thought made his blood boil. He had had enough distance. For far too long there had been so much unnecessary distance between them. He didn't want Yamato to do that again. Not now. Not when they were finally this close. He couldn't. Taichi shook his head against the window. He wouldn't.

Suddenly, Taichi's eyes widened as he spotted a blonde figure exiting Koshiro's building. He pressed his head further against the glass to get a better view. Taichi's heart beat faster as his eyes followed the blonde figure's movements.  _Turn around. Come on, turn around!_ He continued pleading in his head until his wish was granted and the figure turned around revealing that they were in fact… an old woman. Taichi immediately breathed a sigh of relief. " _Thank God,"_ he muttered under his breath. It wasn't him. Yamato hadn't given up yet.

"Hey, Taichi. Got a minute?"

Taichi turned around to see Koshiro standing in front of him next to… Hikari?  _Crap_. Taichi had completely forgotten that she was still standing next to him. He secretly hoped that she hadn't said anything that he might've accidentally ignored.

"What's up, Koshiro?"

"Well…," Koshiro took a quick breath as he scanned the room around them. "It looks like everyone's here, except for Yamato."

Reluctantly, Taichi nodded his head. Those words hurt more than he expected.

"Did you want to wait for him before we announce the surprise?" Koshiro continued. "I think our friends are starting to get a little anxious."

"You can say that again," Hikari said.

Taichi's expression softened as he turned to look at his sister. He knew these past few days had been a whirlwind for them… for everyone. They all needed a break to just relax and have fun, and that was precisely why he had decided to throw this party in the first place. His sister should be enjoying herself, not worrying about him... or anything.

"What's wrong, Hikari?" he asked.

"Well…" she looked down at her feet, "You never said anything about a surprise."

"Don't worry, Hikari!" Koshiro interjected. "It's a great surprise.  _Trust me_ , you're going to love it."

Hikari raised one eyebrow at him. Taichi couldn't help but smile at his sister's caution. He took another look out the window. If Yamato was still here, then they still had a chance to fix this... but, he would need someone else's help.

"Go ahead, Koshiro," Taichi said. "Announce the surprise to everyone."

"Right on!" Koshiro answered and then moved towards Daisuke, presumably to get him to turn down the music.

* * *

Hikari looked at her brother. He seemed a bit better… maybe, hopeful? But she wasn't so sure. Either way… she wasn't ready to leave him just yet. She looked around the room until her eyes found Takeru. He was standing next to Daisuke, but… Hikari sighed, he was staring at Koshiro's front door.

"Hey everyone!" Koshiro yelled, "everyone, listen up! Daisuke –  _I told you to lower the music._  We have a special announcement!"

_Uh oh_  – this was it. Hikari gulped as she took a few steps back until she too, was resting against the window. She looked for Takeru again. This time – he wasn't staring at the door. He was staring right back at her with the same look of concern that she was sure she was wearing herself. Hikari looked at everyone else in the room… everyone else seemed genuinely excited and very happy to hear whatever Koshiro had to say. She envied them.

"Out with it, Koshiro!" Mimi chuckled, causing a brief wave of applause and cheers to erupt amongst the group of friends.

"Ok, ok... settle down! If I could hear myself speak…  _Daisuke_  – it's still too loud!"

"This is party music, old man!" Daisuke called out, causing more laughter to ensue.

"Daisuke – knock it off," Taichi spoke, causing everyone to hush down. That did the trick. Finally, Daisuke turned down the music.

"Thank you, Taichi… and Daisuke," Koshiro began. "Alright, like I was saying… we have a very special treat for all of you here!"

Hikari closed her eyes. She was sure she was shaking now.  _Come on, Koshiro!_  She pleaded internally. Why was this taking so long?

"Well, Taichi here…" Koshiro motioned to him, "decided that we all needed a break. A break to just hang out with our friends and the people we love. And as I'm sure you've guessed by the hints we've been dropping all night…"

Hikari opened her eyes. Hints? What hints?

"…we're missing quite a few friends in the room for that to happen."

"Should I start a drumroll, Koshiro?"

"Sure, Jou!" Koshiro laughed, "be my guest."

Jou proceeded to lead a drumroll. Him, Mimi… even Sora, all hunched over and began hitting their knees. Soon enough, Daisuke, Miyako, and Ken both joined in. Hikari looked at Takeru who had his hands in his pockets and a confused expression on his face.  _Ok, good_. She sighed. She wasn't the only one - he was just as lost as she was.

"Ok, so… our new friends in the government have allowed me to set up a permanent gate to the Digital world in this very room..." Koshrio paused for dramatic effect.

There were gasps and awes in the room. Hikari opened her eyes wider.

"As you know… all previous gates to the Digital World are being monitored and I'm working very closely with them to set up efficient ways of stabilizing future entryways. As a thank you, they've granted me access to have our very own secure gate right here until we find a better place. Obviously… if a dire situation were to arise and we'd need to get there quickly, I could set up a gate on the fly using our Digivices… but that's another case entirely."

"That's awesome, Koshiro!" Miyako called out.

"Yes, it's pretty cool. Thank you, Miyako. Anyway, enough of my babbling. Are you all ready for your surprise?"

Everyone in the room applauded, aside from Hikari and Takeru. Hikari looked more confused than ever. Were they going to the Digital World? Did this have nothing to do with Taichi and Yamato after all?

"Ok, bear with me one second!" Koshiro ran over to his desktop computer and turned it around revealing the faces of a bunch of happy Digimon.

Everyone gasped at once when they saw the faces of their digital partners jumping up and down waving at them. Hikari's heart beat faster as she saw Gatomon smiling back at her. She immediately turned to Taichi.

"This was your surprise?" She asked, clearly shocked.

Taichi nodded, "Mhmm. Pretty good right?"

Hikari shook her head in disbelief. How could she have been so wrong about this?

Taichi eyed her skeptically, "what… did you think it was?"

"I thought…" Hikari lowered her voice. She felt embarrassed to say it, but given the circumstances…it was a very fair assumption. "I thought it had something to do with you… and Yamato."

Taichi sighed as he walked over to her and rested both his hands on Hikari's shoulders. "Will you quit worrying about us? Let me worry about that."

"I know, Taichi…" Hikari answered, "But…"

"But nothing," Taichi said as he put one arm around her and motioned to the party around them. "You should be having a good time. Hang out with Takeru and your friends. I appreciate your concern, Hikari, I always do. But tonight… just have fun. Take the night off from worrying… and leave that to me."

Hikari looked up into her brother's warm brown eyes. She didn't know how he did it. How Taichi could be so seemingly fine with all that had happened, she had no idea. Hikari took a deep breath in and let it out. That was just the magic of her big brother. He had a way of making things happen. Maybe he really would be fine. Maybe she didn't need to worry… for tonight at least.

"Taichi, I just want you to be happy…" Hikari said after a few minutes, "…and with Yamato not being here and all…"

"Hey, what did I say?" Taichi answered, cutting her off. "Leave the worrying to me. I am happy." He smiled to show her he meant it. "Everything will work out the way it's supposed to, ok? Trust me on that."

Hikari nodded. Even if Taichi really wasn't happy right now, this is what he wanted. He had thrown a party for everyone. It would be rude of her not to enjoy it. She took another deep breath as she looked up at him. "Everything will work out," she repeated.

"Yes," Taichi dropped his arm, "Now go have fun!"

"Alright!" Hikari let out a laugh, but she didn't move just yet. She just looked at her big brother in awe. He would be just fine. Hikari smiled as she looked back at Koshiro's computer. This was Taichi's plan all along. Even when he was hurting, he was caring for other people. They were a lot alike in that regard. She briefly looked at the front door. She knew her brother would find a way to enjoy himself, but she hoped with all her might, that Yamato would find a way to come through for him.

"Ok, we're all set over here!" Koshiro called out, causing everyone to silence their conversations and look over. "Come out, everyone!"

Not a moment later, all of the Digimon tried to exit Koshiro's computer at once. This caused quite a commotion as they all bumped into each other and fell over. Everyone laughed and looked on endearingly, Hikari included. Finally, due to some ordering around by Gatomon and Tentomon, the Digimon started filing out one by one and the living room was soon filled with their happy cheers.

At once, Hikari spotted the familiar golden wings of Patomon flying across the room into Takeru's arms. She smiled as she saw Takeru excitedly hug him and spin him around. Soon enough, her own partner Gatomon was by her feet looking up at Hikari with her big soulful eyes.

"Well, hello there Gatomon," Hikari giggled as she bent down to greet her.

"I've missed you, Hikari!" Gatomon said as she jumped into her arms.

Hikari smiled fondly into their embrace. She quickly scanned the room and noticed everyone smiling and laughing with their Digimon partners. She had to give it to Taichi. This really was a great idea.

Daisuke quickly turned the music back up and a few people started dancing. Hikari looked over by the window and saw Taichi laughing as Agumon filled his mouth with, what looked like, as many sandwiches as he could fit in there.

"Gatomon…" Hikari paused as an idea came to her, "Where's Gabumon?"

"You just missed him," Gatomon answered as she turned towards the door.

Hikari followed her gaze. "You're kidding," she replied, "he left?"

Gatomon shrugged, "You should ask Taichi. He was the one that told him where to go."

Hikari laughed and shook her head. "Of course, he did." The two of them were so alike that they even had the same idea. She looked over at Takeru who was still happy and playing around with Patomon. She had never felt so glad and relieved. 

"Hikari, is something wrong?" Gatomon asked with her big eyes.

Hikari smiled as she responded with a firm, "no." She was glad that she meant it this time. "Come on," She giggled and picked up Gatomon, "let's enjoy this party."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Gabumon


	28. Gabumon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato & Gabumon have a heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't have a heart-to-heart story without Gabumon :) he's my favorite Digimon by far. This chapter is a little short, but the next one will be longer. 
> 
> Shoutout to YamatoTrash for being my inspiration with the end of this chapter. You're the best for encouraging me to keep going with this story.

Yamato shot up at the speed of light as he rushed over and threw his arms around his digital partner.

"Gabumon, what are you doing here?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Gabumon smiled as he leaned into Yamato's arms. "Looking for you, of course!"

"Gabumon…" Yamato smiled as he pulled back to gaze at the familiar comforting blue and white fur ball in front of him.

"How are you, Yamato?"

Yamato's smile faded as he looked at the stairwell around them. "I've… been better," he said as he looked down.

"Well, I'm here now! Everything is going to be fine." Gabumon said as he reached out his paws.

Yamato sat back down on the stairs. He watched on as Gabumon took a seat next to him and leaned against his shoulder. Yamato took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying his best to de-stress now that Gabumon was with him. Suddenly, he opened his eyes as a realization hit him.

"Wait, Gabumon, you were at the party?"

"Mhmm!" Gabumon answered. "There are lots of balloons. I almost walked into a couple."

Yamato sighed. "I bet you're wondering why I'm not there."

Gabumon chuckled beside him, "Oh, Yamato! I know why you're not there, but it's ok. I don't mind! We can hang out here if you want to."

Yamato stared at his digital friend inquisitively but chose to ignore his comment. He had another question he wanted to ask him. A more pressing one.

"Was… Taichi in there?"

Gabumon nodded, "Yes, Agumon too."

Resting his arms behind him, Yamato stared up at the ceiling. When he had last seen Gabumon, he and Taichi hadn't been talking. While they had finally made up  _and then some_ , it appeared Gabumon was coming back to the same conditions.

"How… did he look?"

"Hmm," Gabumon looked up at him with his big warm eyes. "Happy, I think."

Yamato shook his head. He knew that was a stupid question. No matter what was going on, Taichi always seemed fine and happy to everyone.

"Why do you ask, Yamato?"

Hmm. He didn't know how to answer that. Yamato knew he couldn't lie to Gabumon, but how could he explain this to a Digimon?

"We're…" he started, a bit hesitantly, "kind of… together."

Gabumon looked at him a bit puzzled and then proceeded to scan the stairwell around them. "Not now, you're not."

"Not literally…" Yamato sighed. it didn't really matter anyway. "I messed up, Gabumon. He threw a party for everyone and I didn't want to go."

"But you do want to go! I can tell."

Yamato shook his head, "it's not that simple, Gabumon."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not!" Yamato stood up and walked over to the corner of the stairwell and put his head against the wall. He stayed like this for a few minutes before speaking. "…I'm sorry, Gabumon. Now I'm doing it to you too. Ugh… what the hell is wrong with me?"

Suddenly, he felt Gabumon's soft fur behind him. "Nothing's wrong with you Yamato."

"I'm a pretty lousy friend and… impossible to be with."

"Yamato, you're a great friend! You're the best," Gabumon was now hugging him, "You're the most loyal and caring person I've ever met. If you were impossible to be with, I wouldn't be here now and I am!"

Yamato breathed into the wall. He didn't want to insult Gabumon by telling him he disagreed with that sentiment. His words had been comforting though. He continued leaning into the wall. All of this frustration seemed like such a waste. All because he didn't want to go to a party.  _Wait._  Suddenly Yamato thought back to what Gabumon had said earlier.

"Gabumon… when you got here you said you knew why I didn't want to go to the party."

"That's right."

Yamato turned around to face him. "How could you know that when I don't even know that?"

"Well… it's pretty simple, I think," Gabumon began, "All those things in there…. They make you happy. And when there's too much of that, I notice you get sad."

Yamato put his hands in his pocket as he lowered his head. "Why is that, Gabumon?"

"I'm not so sure," Gabumon paused, "I used to think it was because you didn't believe any of it was real, but then I started thinking… maybe it's because you see everything that you could lose."

"Gabumon…" Yamato knelt down to be level with him.

"Yamato, we don't need to go to the party but just know that I am real and you'll never lose me. No matter what!" With that, Gabumon threw his arms around him, hugging him again.

Yamato felt emotional as he let Gabumon's words sink in. His partner's quiet wisdom had never ceased to amaze him. And hey, if he had done this before… then his emotions were actually quite predictable and not as all over the place as he thought. Yamato's eyes widened as he continued staring at Gabumon. Maybe Taichi had been right after all. Yamato  _had_  been afraid. Not afraid of being with him… that was stupid. He was afraid of losing him again. It was the same fear, Yamato realized, that had kept them from making up in the first place. Yamato breathed a sigh of relief. This was a cycle he had been through before. He could break it.

"Thanks, Gabumon," Yamato replied in a much stronger voice as he started to feel like himself again. "I bet you get tired of giving me the same speech all the time, huh?" He teased.

"Not at all!" Gabumon chuckled. "I quite enjoy reminding you of our friendship."

Yamato raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh yeah? Why's that."

"Well, because it's my favorite thing in the whole world!"

All of a sudden it hit him. Yamato brought his hand to his face. The answer to the question he had been unknowingly asking all day was right in front of him. Gabumon had never once considered Yamato a burden. That had to mean that Taichi and Takeru didn't either.  _Wait - what was he thinking?_ Of course, they didn't! This was just how Yamato was and they had all understood. Even Gabumon had figured out ahead of time what could make Yamato feel anxious.

Yamato shook his head. This wasn't the first time he had pushed Taichi away. Yamato had done it before and Taichi came back. Each and every time they had fought, one way or another Taichi had come back to him wearing that dumb grin on his face. Like Gabumon, Taichi had figured him out. He understood the cycles. And… Yamato realized, Taichi would've made sure that nothing at that party would've upset him.

Yamato looked towards the building hallway. Earlier, he told Taichi to call him out on his bullshit and that's exactly what Taichi had done. It was now up to Yamato to turn things around. Taichi had been right. It was on Yamato now. The choice was indeed his.

"Thank you, Gabumon… for everything."

"My pleasure Yamato," Gabumon beamed. "So... what would you like to do now?"

Yamato smiled into his friend's big eyes, "let's go to this party."

Gabumon jumped up excitedly. "Excellent choice!"

* * *

"Hey, Taichi?"

"What is it, Agumon?"

"Oh, nothing it's just…"

Taichi sighed. He still didn't feel 100%, but there was no way he couldn't smile at Agumon staring up at him with his big yellow face.

"Let's hear it, Agumon…" Taichi laughed, "Is it the balloons? You don't like them?"

"No.. no.. that's not it," Agumon looked sheepishly down at the floor.

Taichi knelt down next to him, a bit concerned. "What is it, big guy?"

"Well…" Agumon began, "You gave Gabumon that secret assignment… I was wondering why I didn't get one. I mean I  _am_  your partner after all."

There it was. Taichi shook his head as he laughed at the clearly jealous digi-dinosaur in front of him. "That was nothing, Agumon! I just asked for his help in bringing Yamato to the party. He's clearly the best Digimon for  _that_  job."

"Oh!" Agumon's eyes widened, "Why didn't you just say so!"

Taichi rolled his eyes as he stood back up. "Didn't think it was a big deal."

Agumon nodded, "well that answers my next question."

"Oh yeah?" Taichi raised an eyebrow at him. "And what would that question be?"

"It would be…" Augmon paused to stare at him, "why aren't you enjoying the party?"

"Oh," Taichi lowered his head. "That obvious, huh?"

"Nah," Agumon smiled. "I just know you that's all."

Taichi smiled back. "Think he'll show up?" he asked after a few seconds.

"Of course!" Agumon said excitedly, "there's food here!"

Taichi laughed and rolled his eyes again. "Uh huh, yeah… that'll do it."

"Speaking of…" Agumon's eyes widened as he looked at the tables around them, "Want to see how many sandwiches I can fit in my mouth?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Yamato arrives at the party


	29. To Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato arrives at the party, speaks with Takeru, and makes up with Taichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest one I've written so far! It's also unedited so go easy on me :) I just wanted to post it. This might be my second favorite chapter... #8 will probably always be my favorite.

When Yamato stood in front of Koshiro's front door, he did not hesitate. He was ready to face whatever was waiting for him on the other side. Briefly, he looked down at Gabumon and nodded. In one swift motion, Yamato turned the knob and opened the door to the party.

The loud sounds of music and happy cheers quickly filled his ears. Gabumon wasn't kidding though – there were  _a ton_  of balloons. So much so, that it was hard to make out anyone through the endless array of streamers and the never-ending cascade of colorful latex balls. Yamato cursed under his breath as he walked into a giant balloon for the third time.

" _Seriously_ , Gabumon," Yamato said looking at the decorations around them, "just how many balloons does one party need?"

"Beat's me," Gabumon shrugged.

Pushing his way past more streamers and balloons, Yamato was able to identify his brother's hat in the corner. He paused as he looked on at his brother playfully laughing and tossing Patomon in the air. Yamato started to smile. He always found Takeru's happiness to be comforting. He began making his way over to him.  _Easy conversations first_ , Yamato thought. First, he'd talk to Takeru and then he'd go and look for Taichi.

"Yamato!" Takeru called out as he spotted him.

"Hey, Takeru," Yamato replied as him and Gabumon made their way over to him.

"How are you?" Takeru paused to survey him. "How... is everything?"

Yamato sighed as he looked at his brother's concerned face. It was time this expression went away. If not for good, then definitely for today. He smiled as he reached out and put his hand on Takeru's shoulder. "Good, everything's good."

Takeru nodded and smiled back and Yamato knew that they understood each other. He removed his hand once he saw Patomon fly up and land on Takeru's head.

"Gabumon, you found him!" Patomon said excitedly, "great job!"

Yamato raised an eyebrow at his brother's Digimon.

"Thank you, thank you! As you know my senses are impeccable." Gabumon replied.

"Uh huh!" Patomon laughed in a teasing fashion that reminded Yamato just how perfectly the Digimon had been matched up with his brother. "I'm sure those directions Taichi gave you didn't help at all!"

_Wait - what?_ Yamato's eyes widened as he immediately turned to Gabumon.

"Ah, sorry Yamato!" Gabumon scratched his head, "I figured it was best not to say anything."

Yamato just stood there blinking at him.  _So_ , it had been Taichi who had sent Gabumon to find him. Yamato shook his head.  _Of course._ It had all made sense. He should've known that Taichi would try to find a way to save the day. That was so him. How could Yamato have thought that he was impossible to be with? Taichi had him figured out from the start.

"Don't be mad at him," Takeru spoke, interrupting his thoughts.

Yamato looked confused. "I'm not," he answered.

"Ok good. Because if you ask me..." Takeru motioned to the party around them, "this is pretty impressive."

Yamato nodded. Taichi was very impressive... in more ways than one. Suddenly, Yamato felt himself blush and quickly shook his head hoping Takeru wouldn't notice. Thankfully, he didn't seem to.

"Honestly, Yamato... I'm a little jealous," Takeru continued.

"What?" Yamato looked at him, even more confused. "Of Taichi?"

"Yeah, well..." Takeru paused. "You're here... at this party. I don't know if I could've done that."

Yamato rolled his eyes. "Takeru..."

"I don't want any apologies. I've already accepted it!" Takeru laughed as he held Patomon in his arms.

Yamato continued with another eye roll. "You know you're wrong, right? You're literally the first person I came up to."

"Yeah... maybe," Takeru grinned.

Yamato just shook his head. His brother knew exactly how to deal with him  _and push his buttons_. Taichi just had... a different kind of hold on him. Yamato let out a sigh as he gave in and cracked a smile. "Alright," he said looking at his brother's teasing face. "Where is he?"

Takeru laughed and then stopped to think. "Uh, hmm... the kitchen? Yeah, I think I saw him headed in there not too long ago."

"Thanks," Yamato made a motion to leave but stopped once he heard Takeru snickering.

"What is it now?" Yamato asked defeatedly.

"Oh, nothing..." Takeru responded with a sly smile. "Was just going to say... try and keep it PG in there alright?"

"Oh yeah?" Yamato let out a laugh as he punched Takeru's arm, causing Patomon to fly in the air.

"Hey watch it!" Patomon yelled. Takeru continued chuckling as he rubbed his arm and then reached up to catch his Digimon.

Yamato turned around before his brother could say anything else. He looked across the room and found the entrance to the kitchen hidden behind – _surprise_ – some more balloons. He took a deep breath in and looked down at his trusted companion. "Come on, Gabumon," he said, and they were off.

* * *

Takeru smiled as he watched Yamato and Gabumon walk to the other side of the room. He felt so happy to see Yamato back to normal. Takeru looked around. This was happiness he had to share.  _Now_ , where was Hikari?

Unfortunately, Daisuke was playing the music so loud that Takeru could barely hear himself think, let alone hear anyone else's voices. He decided to make his way back over to the couch where he had been before. _Bingo._ Takeru could make out the tips of Gatomon's ears in the distance. He walked towards them.

"Look who's back," Miyako called out.

Takeru waved to her and then finally seeing Hikari, took a seat next to her. Patomon resting on top of his head.

"Hikari," Takeru whispered, "I just spoke to Yamato."

Hikari had to catch herself from gasping. "He-he's here?"

"Mhmm," Takeru nodded. "With Gabumon. He's on his way to find your brother."

Hikari sighed in relief, "That's awesome. Taichi's going to be so happy."

"Mhmm. Hey," Takeru paused, "did you know your brother sent Gabumon to find him and bring him here?"

"Yeah," Hikari nodded, smiling, "he didn't tell me, but I figured it out."

"That was genius," Takeru responded. "Man, Taichi continues to surprise me."

"Agreed," Hikari chuckled and then stopped as she noticed Takeru's hand rubbing his arm. "Uh... should I ask?" She said pointing to his arm.

"Oh..." Takeru laughed as he looked at where she was pointing. "I can't seem to stop making jokes about Yamato and Taichi... I guess it's how I'm coping with this."

"Right..." Hikari raised an eyebrow at him.

"Anyway," Takeru continued. "We should probably tell people to stay out of the kitchen for a while."

Hikari laughed once she caught on. "That shouldn't be too hard."

"Oh yeah?" Takeru surveyed her, "what do you have in mind?"

* * *

As Yamato walked into the kitchen, he immediately spotted Taichi and felt immobile. Taichi was on the other side of the kitchen by the refrigerator with Agumon by his side. Yamato couldn't help but stare at the familiar mess of brown hair and strong lean physique in front of him.  _Damn,_  he thought. At this moment, Yamato realized that he never looked at anyone the way he looked at Taichi…  _and_  now it was ok for him to check him out like this. In fact, it was ok for him to do _more_  than just look. Yamato blushed hard as he stood in the kitchen entryway, patiently waiting for Taichi to notice him.

"Taichi, this isn't enough ice cream!" Agumon cried out. "I need more!"

"Alright, Alright!" Taichi responded and he stood hunched over an enormous tub of ice cream. "You could help too, you know!"

"But who would hold the bowl?" Agumon answered innocently.

Yamato resisted the urge to laugh. The site in front of him was too pure for him to interrupt. He looked down at Gabumon who was rolling his eyes at Agumon's behavior. Yamato smiled. This felt just like old times.

"This is supposed to be for Sora, you know," Taichi said as he scooped yet another serving of ice cream into Agumon's bowl.

"I know, Taichi! She said I could help myself!"

"No... she said she didn't mind if you had some. There's a difference!"

Taichi laughed and the sound made Yamato's heart throb even more. The sound was like music... and way better music than whatever Daisuke was playing. Yamato resolved that Taichi should be happy forever. It suited him.

"Alright, that should be enough," Taichi said as he picked up the lid and placed it on the tub. "Help me put this back in the freezer, will you?"

"And put down my bowl?! No way!" Agumon laughed. "Ask Yamato or Gabumon to help you."

Yamato froze as he noticed Taichi do the same. He swallowed hard as his eyes narrowed in on Agumon.

"Why would you say that?" Taichi asked.

Soon enough, Agumon was turning around and pointing at the kitchen entryway where Yamato and Gabumon were standing in plain view. "Well, they're right there!"

Yamato gulped as Taichi turned around.

"Yama…" Taichi spoke and the ice cream scooper that was in his hand fell to the floor.

"Uhh, here let me!" Gabumon hurried over to where Taichi and Agumon were standing and picked the scooper up off the ground. Yamato then watched on as Gabumon proceeded to lift the ice cream tub, very impressively, and shove it back in the freezer "...there! Now that that's all set..." Gabumon said once he finished, "Agumon, why don't we go in the other room and eat this ice cream?"

Yamato watched Agumon look up at Taichi. When Taichi nodded, Agumon proceeded to follow Gabumon out of the doorway, leaving Yamato and Taichi alone in the kitchen.

Once their Digimon were out of sight, Yamato turned his attention back towards Taichi. Taichi's hands were by his side and the look on his face told Yamato that he was waiting for him to speak first. Yamato took a deep breath in and let it out.

"Hey," Yamato said.

"Hey," Taichi answered.

Yamato proceeded to rub the back of his neck a bit nervously. "Thanks for uh... sending Gabumon to find me."

"Yeah, well..." Taichi paused to survey the sight in front of him, "I figured I needed the big guns on this one." He cracked a smile and that was all Yamato needed.

"Taichi, I'm sorry... about before."

"Yamato…"

"No, I really need to say this." Yamato took another breath in as Taichi nodded for him to continue. "I'm not afraid to be with you or people knowing… about us. But I am afraid… of losing you."

Taichi's expression softened as he watched Yamato speak.

"…it was unbearable," Yamato continued, "… when I thought you were gone for good. It's a pain I never want to feel again. And I know you're here and you said that you weren't going anywhere… but I don't know. I know that anything can happen. I couldn't make a relationship with Sora work so I just thought I'd ruin this one too."

Taichi sighed and then crossed his arms over his chest. "Yamato… just because you don't think a relationship will work out… doesn't mean that you should try and sabotage it just so you can be right."

Yamato put his hands in his pocket as he looked to the floor, "I know, Taichi. I told you I was no good at this. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's ok," Taichi smiled, "I already forgave you."

Once again, Yamato found himself looking at his best friend in awe. "Taichi…" he began, "If there's any relationship that I know I can make work… it's one with you. I mean you even knew to send Gabumon after me. Face it, Tai… you're pretty perfect."

Taichi smiled but shook his head. "I'll take that compliment," he answered, "but, no one's perfect Yamato. And hey… it's not like I'm some expert at relationships either, ok? But… we can figure this out together. That is…" he paused, "if you still want to."

Yamato nodded as his heart began to beat faster. "I do, Taichi. I'm sorry if you thought otherwise."

"It's ok," Taichi grinned as he leaned his back against the refrigerator.

Yamato eyed Taichi's expression that suddenly looked a lot like Takeru's teasing face. "What?" Yamato asked a bit nervously.

"Nothing…" Taichi smirked, "I'm just wondering how much longer you're going to stand all the way over there."

Suddenly, Yamato blushed harder, if that was possible. He eyed the distance between them. He was still standing in the entryway, while Taichi was in fact, on the other side of the kitchen. Yamato smiled as he shook his head. He felt warmth in his chest and joy in his heart.  _Thank God._

Yamato took a step forward and smiled slyly. "I promised Takeru we'd keep it PG," he responded.

Taichi looked around and took a step forward. "Weird…" he answered, "I don't see him in here."

Yamato laughed as he took another step forward and shook his head, "Taichi…" he spoke cautiously.

"Fine," Taichi smiled as he stopped walking, "later then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yamato nodded as his heart proceeded to beat faster. He eyed his best friend again. He knew they only just made up, but  _damn_  Taichi looked so good right now. Without thinking any further, he replied, "We can go to my place. My Dad won't be home until late again."

Taichi stared at him blankly, clearly processing his words. Yamato gulped. Was that too forward? They did only just make up.

"Yamato…" Taichi answered, "I will leave right now."

Yamato laughed as his blush deepened. Finally, he walked the remaining distance over to him. He placed both his hands on Taichi's shoulders and looked into his gorgeous face. "I know it's tempting," Yamato said, "but… I can't  _yet_. There's a party I need to enjoy first."

Taichi grinned as he put his hands around Yamato's waist, "You know…" he began, "I heard it was thrown by some stud."

"Oh yeah?" Yamato moved a little closer towards him until their bodies were finally touching. "Is he single?"

Taichi shook his head as he tightened his grip around Yamato's waist and whispered in his ear, "Not anymore."

And just like that, Yamato's lips found Taichi's and they were kissing. Yamato's hands on Taichi's face. Taichi's hands wrapped around Yamato's waist. Open mouths, wrestling tongues, hearts beating fast, energy and love surging through them. They stayed like this for a while - kissing over and  _over_ again until the two of them, so giddy with happiness, started laughing and pulled apart.

"Later should be fun," Taichi said in a bit of seductive voice.

Yamato nodded, but then turned around as he noticed two pairs of furry eyes peering out from the kitchen entryway.

Taichi laughed, "You guys can come out now."

"Who… us?" answered Agumon.

"I told you not to stand so close!" Gabumon said, nudging him.

Yamato smiled as he turned back towards Taichi. "How do you explain a relationship to Digimon?"

"No idea," Taichi replied. "Maybe we just tell them that they'll be spending a lot more time together." With that, Taichi leaned in and planted a kiss on Yamato's cheek.

Yamato's heart raced as he shook his head in disbelief. He then watched as Taichi turned around and exited the kitchen. Yamato took a second to look up to the universe in silent gratitude. A few moments later, he walked out of the kitchen, following his boyfriend to the party.

* * *

Takeru looked up when he saw it. Exiting the kitchen were the smiling faces of his big brother and Taichi. He assumed their talk had gone pretty well because the two of them seemed to be walking pretty close together. They stood side by side, arms brushing up against each other as they walked.

Takeru chuckled as he turned to his right and nudged Hikari. She looked up and started giggling.

"Think we can stop worrying, now?" Hikari asked.

"With the two of them?" Takeru smiled as he shook his head. "Not a chance."

Just then, Gatomon jumped up on Hikari's lap.

"Thanks for keeping watch, Gatomon," Hikari said as she stroked her fur.

"My pleasure," Gatomon beamed. "No one came in or out of the kitchen besides Gabumon and Agumon."

Takeru brought his hands over his eyes, "them two alone… _great_."

Hikari laughed as she continued petting Gatomon.

"Have you had enough time with your brother?" Hikari asked after a few moments. "Think you'll be back to staying with your mom?"

Takeru paused to think that over. It had seemed like so long ago that he had initially asked his brother if he could stay over for a few days. Even though it had only been a weekend, Takeru knew it had been enough time. He accomplished his goal of feeling closer to his brother. He even got to witness the monumental moment of him and Taichi finally getting together. Takeru smiled. His relationship with his brother was stronger than ever, but now Yamato needed to concentrate on strengthening his newest relationship, and if he ever needed any help or advice… Takeru would be only a call away.

"Yeah," he answered. "Depending on what time this party ends… I may stay over again tonight, or I might just grab my stuff and go home."

Hikari nodded as she looked up at Patomon who was still resting on Takeru's head. "Sounds like a plan."

All of a sudden, Daisuke broke out in a fit of laughter, causing Hikari and Takeru to forget their conversation and stare at him.

"Lori, my dude, that impression of Miayko is hilarious. You have to do it again so everyone can see!" Dasiuke laughed as he motioned towards Miyako and Ken who were sitting on the couch across from Takeru and Hikari.

Lori seemed to blush in embarrassment as everyone's eyes fell on him.

"I can't, Daisuke! Not with everyone watching." Lori spoke sheepishly as Miyako narrowed her eyes in on him.

"Oh, come on, Lori! You can do it!" Daisuke urged.

Just then, Yamato and Taichi appeared behind them, watching intently, as everyone was, at Daisuke and Lori.

"It's too hard, Daisuke!" Lori said.

Daisuke laughed harder. "That's what she said!" He then turned behind him to look at Taichi, "Am I right, Taichi?"

Taichi seemed to cough uncomfortably and shake his head. "Uh yeah... whatever you say Daisuke."

Takeru's eyes widened. Hikari lowered her head. Yamato starting laughing out loud.

"Thank you, Yamato!" Daisuke responded. "At least someone finds me funny."

"Sure, man." Yamato nodded as he placed his hand on Taichi's back. Taichi looked up at him and shook his head.

Takeru and Hikari watched them with anticipation until Daisuke spoke again.

"Fine, Lori you don't have to do it. I can do an excellent impression of Miyako for everyone."

"Hey!" Miyako called out and everyone proceeded to laugh.

* * *

 

Takeru watched as Yamato and Taichi walked passed everyone, still walking very closely side by side. For a moment he thought he saw Yamato wink at Taichi and Taichi grab his hand. It had happened so fast that Takeru could've blinked and it would have been over. He turned back to everyone and wondered if anyone had noticed. Like he suspected, no one had. He shook his head as a realization came to him. No one had noticed Yamato and Taichi's closeness because they had always been close. The two of them together was so normal that no one would've thought seeing them like that was out of the ordinary. It had only been Takeru who had noticed the increased joy in his brother and chose to say something about it.

He turned around to see Taichi and Yamato drinking sodas staring out the window. They really did seem so natural together. he knew just so long as they didn't continue to make out in front of him, that this would be very easy to get used to. Takeru smiled at the both of them and then looked over at Hikari.

"What is it?" She asked him.

Takeru shook his head, "nothing," he answered. With that, he turned his attention back towards Daisuke to watch this highly anticipated impression of Miyako.

* * *

Taichi smiled as he watched Yamato look intently at the soda can in his hand. "You're supposed to open it, you know," he laughed.

Yamato continued studying the can. "I just can't believe Koshiro has these. You know how hard it is to find this soda in stores?"

Taichi nodded as he took a sip of his drink and turned to look back out the window. He did know, in fact, just how hard it was to track down Yamato's favorite discontinued brand of soda.

"Seriously, Taichi," Yamato said as he finally opened the can. "This brand is near impossible to find. Leave it to Koshiro."

With that, he raised the can and took a sip. Taichi watched on as Yamato's face contorted in beautiful ways as he relived the taste of his favorite soda.

"Yeah," Taichi smirked. "Koshiro… _totally_."

Yamato lowered his soda as he stared at Taichi. "No. Way."

Taichi laughed. "Yes - way."

"Taichi!" Yamato hit his arm. "This was you?"

Taichi nodded. He quite enjoyed this reaction he was getting. Seeing Yamato like this was definitely worth the minor inconvenience of going to over 20 stores.

Yamato shook his head as he smiled wide. "I should've known…"

Taichi shrugged as he smiled back. "Anything for you, babe."

Yamato laughed. "Babe? Is that what we're doing now?"

Taichi opened his mouth to respond, but something out the window caught his attention. He turned to see the blond figure he had spotted earlier back outside walking to their car.

"Well, what do you know…" Taichi said.

Yamato turned his head to look out the window. "What am I looking at?"

Taichi took a deep breath and let it out. "Earlier… I had been looking out of this window to see if you left." He paused to look at Yamato. "Well, I saw that person with blond hair and thought it was you."

Yamato looked closer out the window. "Taichi… that's an old woman."

"Yeah," Taichi laughed. "I guess my eyesight isn't as good as it used to be."

"Probably from years of wearing goggles," Yamato answered. "Or…"

"Or, what?"

"Or…" Yamato took another sip of his soda, "or you think I look like an old woman."

Taichi laughed as he shook his head. "I probably wouldn't like you then."

Yamato threw him a smile that made Taichi's heart race. "No," Yamato shook his head, "you definitely wouldn't…  _babe_."

Taichi looked around. No one seemed to be looking so he took a step closer towards Yamato. He raised his soda in the air. "To us, Yamato."

Yamato raised his can next to Taichi's, "To us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The party ends


	30. Only Fools Rush In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is over and people begin to go home.  
> Taichi & Yamato leave together to go back to Yamato’s and… it gets a little awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long pause in between updating! 
> 
> I participated in NaNoWrimo and tried to write 50,000 words in the month of November. I got pretty close but didn’t quite reach the target. It was a really fun experience writing an original story. Happy to be back finishing my fanfiction stories though... I love these characters too much to stay away for long. 
> 
> Sorry again, and hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Before anyone knew it, several hours had gone by. Most of the food had been eaten, largely by Agumon and the other Digimon. The music was turned off, and 8 DigiDestined remained, soon to be 6.

"Are you sure you're ready to leave?" Takeru asked.

Hikari nodded as she looked around the room. Jou and Sora were watching tv with Piyomon and Gomamon. Koshiro seemed to be receiving decorating advice from Mimi, while Tentamon and Palmon watched on in amusement and gave occasional commentary.

And Taichi and Yamato, their idiot brothers, seemed to be arguing over which of their Digimon's forms was the strongest.

Hikari smiled as she yawned. She was definitely ready to leave.

"Ok, then," Takeru chuckled as he got up from the couch and one by one, the two of them began making their rounds to say goodbye to everyone.

"Lame," Yamato said when they reached him. "You two should stay."

"Yeah," Taichi chimed in. "The four of us finally aren't the most awkward people in the room."

"What a relief," Hikari laughed.

"I'll say," Takeru added and then a smirk slowly formed across his face. "Guess that PG rating I gave you paid off."

Yamato immediately grabbed the closest pillow to him and threw it at Takeru. "I've changed my mind," he said as the pillow hit his brother square in the chest. "You can leave."

Hikari then watched Yamato and Takeru hug goodbye and she was reminded of a truth she had figured out a while ago - all boys are stupid.

When Taichi stood up she walked over to him.

"Text me when you get home, ok?"

Hikari smiled. "Of course." She looked over at Yamato who was still in conversation with Takeru. "Let me know when you're on your way home and I'll tell Mom."

"Actually," Taichi paused as he took a sip of his soda. "I may stay over Yamato's."

Hikari's eyes widened at this news. "Are... you sure?" Was all she could think of to say.

Taichi nodded and his expression told Hikari everything that she needed to know. She sighed as she lowered her head and like clockwork, she felt two hands on her shoulders.

"Hey," Taichi said wearing his usual grin. "You promised to stop worrying about me, remember?"

"Uh, I don't think I ever promised that."

"You did," Taichi urged and Hikari looked up. Her brother spoke with such resolve that she almost believed him. "For tonight, remember?"

"Ugh," Hikari threw her head back. He was right. She had promised to take a night off from worrying.

Taichi laughed as he picked up his soda.

"Will you at least promise me not to be reckless?"

"Me?" Taichi pointed to his chest. "When am I ever reckless?"

Hikari just rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it when she felt Takeru at her side.

"Don't worry," Yamato said to Taichi. "Takeru will make sure she gets home ok."

Hikari looked confused as she looked back and forth between the three boys standing around her.

"He better," Taichi answered and Takeru nodded.

"Excuse me!" Hikari looked incredulous. Were they serious right now? "I can take care of myself you know."

"I know," Taichi said, looking confused.

Hikari sighed once more as she brought her hands over her head. She was definitely, 100% ready to leave.

"Where's Gatomon?" Taichi added.

"In the kitchen," Takeru answered. "Trying to make sure Agumon doesn't eat everything."

"Sounds like a losing battle," Yamato said. Taichi then nudged him in his ribs.

A moment later, Hikari and Takeru walked into the kitchen and then out the door with Gatomon at Hikari's side and Patomon sitting on top of Takeru's hat.

* * *

"Do you want to leave too?" Yamato asked.

Taichi finished his soda and then turned to look at him. He did want to leave, but he also knew what that meant. When Yamato looked away and out the window, Taichi reasoned that it must've just dawned on him as well.

"Yeah, I do," Taichi answered, looking out ahead. And then he felt a hand on his knee and whipped his head around to see Yamato smiling at him.

"Good, me too," Yamato said.

Taichi laughed and then quickly scanned the room around them. When he felt satisfied that no one was watching them, he faked a yawn and threw his arm in the air around Yamato's shoulder.

"Smooth," Yamato remarked.

Taichi just laughed again as he leaned over and pecked Yamato on the cheek. Yamato blushed instantly and then stood up.

"Let's get out of here," he said.

Taichi stood up next to him. "Don't have to tell me twice."

\--

The walk to Yamato's apartment was quiet and if Taichi was being honest, it was pretty awkward.

The two of them weren't really small talk people and Taichi didn't want to say or do anything that might cause Yamato to freak out again. Because there was that bit of drama at the start of the party, Taichi figured it was probably best to just not say anything at all and enjoy the quiet walk with Yamato.

This, of course, wasn't the first time there had been silence between them. When you're together with a person long enough, you don't feel that constant need to fill up space with meaningless words. You can take comfort in the silence and know that everything is fine.

It was a nice feeling, but Taichi didn't really feel like everything was fine. There were a lot of unspoken things floating in the air between the two of them right now. Namely, what was going to happen when they finally reached Yamato's place?

As the apartment complex came closer into view, Yamato seemed to slow his pace. Taichi looked over at him and caught a glimpse of Yamato's cool blue eyes clearly concentrated on the busy street ahead.

Taichi took a deep breath in and let it out. This was going to be the first time they'd be alone together since… making out with one another. Taichi gulped. He knew it was smart to take things slow, but… with him and Yamato… things just had a way of escalating pretty  _fast_.

That thought lingered on Taichi's mind. There was no way that they were going to have sex… right? That would be moving at like, lightning speed. And plus… they'd need some supplies for that.  _Shit – what if Yamato had supplies?_  Taichi's face felt warm. He was also pretty sure that his palms were sweating profusely. He looked over again at Yamato. Yamato seemed unbothered and content - just enjoying their quiet walk.

Taichi shook his head. He was always in awe of how cool Yamato seemed to carry himself. As he looked up at him periodically, Taichi knew he'd give anything to know what Yamato was thinking about. The two of them were about to be alone together – for god knows how long! Taichi couldn't be the only one with sex on the brain… right?!

"Hey," Yamato spoke and Taichi came to a halt. "Is something wrong with you?"

Taichi stared at him blankly. Of course, Yamato would pick the exact moment he was freaking out to turn around and engage. "Uh yeah," he answered, "never better."

Yamato raised an eyebrow at him and smiled. Taichi looked puzzled and then something weird happened. Yamato starting laughing and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I ask you if something's wrong and you answer with 'never better'?"

"Oh shit," Taichi scratched his head, "that's what you asked me?"

"Yeah, you weirdo."

Taichi wanted to smile or laugh or say something witty, but he couldn't look at Yamato without staring at his lips and thinking again about… stuff. He quickly shook his head and settled on, "guess I'm a bit distracted," before turning around.

"When are you not?"

"Good point," Taichi answered. He took a step forward but stopped when he felt Yamato's hand on his arm.

"Hey," Yamato said, a more serious expression on his face. "I feel the same."

Taichi froze for a moment. Could that be true? Even though on the outside Yamato appeared cool and collected, could he be internally freaking out just like Taichi was? A smile found its way across Taichi's face. Of course, that was true. Taichi probably appeared calm and cool on the outside too. This was a new thing for both of them. It'd be selfish to think Taichi was alone in his nerves.

"I keep forgetting how connected we are," Taichi said.

"Yeah," Yamato nodded in agreement. "I was just thinking about that."

Taichi let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad I'm not the only one freaking out."

"Wait," Yamato answered. "You're freaking out?"

"Uh, are you not?" Taichi raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, well… I mean." Yamato seemed fidgety. "Why are you freaking out?"

"Wait," Taichi looked confused. This was not how this was supposed to go. "How are you  _not_ freaking out?"

"Am I supposed to freak out?"

"Well, you're the one who usually freaks out so – yeah."

"Wow, excuse me, Tai." Yamato's hands were now on his hip. "Here I am trying to comfort you."

"Uh yeah - by telling me you feel the same. And if you're not freaking out then you clearly don't." Taichi stared at Yamato's face, doing his best to not focus in on his lips.

Yamato stared back and then cracked a smile. "Ok," he answered softly, "I'm a little freaking out."

"Jesus, Yamato," Taichi laughed and then walked next to Yamato, nudging him slightly.

Yamato seemed like he was about to say something else, but he didn't. He also didn't back away. They continued walking quietly  _and closely_  with their arms brushing against each other's the rest of the walk.

Taichi took another deep breath in and let it out. Being this close to Yamato was rather intoxicating. He could feel the sensation surging through every inch of his body. Taichi tried his best to block it out and just focus on walking and – he must've done one hell of a job because the next thing he knew, they were standing inside Yamato's apartment building, walking down the long corridor to the Ishida's front door.

This time, Taichi eased up his pace and he could feel Yamato following suit. Yamato then turned to face him and reached out his hand. Taichi smiled as he grabbed it.

"Cute," Taichi grinned.

"Oh, shut up," Yamato answered, a rosy hue coloring his cheeks.

Taichi laughed. They were now standing in front of the apartment door. He quickly thought of something that could ease the tension, but Yamato seemed to beat him to it.

"Never thought I'd see Taichi Yagami being so shy," Yamato said.

"Yeah, well…" Taichi grinned, wider. "Never thought I'd see Yamato Ishida,  _rockstar,_  want to hold hands."

Surprisingly, Yamato laughed and then with his other hand, ran his fingers through his hair. Taichi's heart began beating faster as he watched Yamato fiddle with the keys in his hands, trying to find the right one. Yamato was moving so slowly that for a moment, Taichi could've sworn that they were in one of those old slow-motion videos.

Taichi held his breath as Yamato lifted the key to the knob, but then… it dropped to the ground. Both Taichi and Yamato stared at it, but neither one of them made a move to pick it up. Instead, Yamato turned his head and his cool blue eyes met Taichi's warm brown ones. The tension was so palpable and his heart rate was so high that Taichi worried he would self-combust at any given moment.

"Fuck it," Yamato said.

…And that was all Taichi needed. Without caring who would see or who could hear, he pushed Yamato against the door and pressed their lips together. The kiss quickly led into another and soon it became desperate and Taichi needed it like he needed air. Yamato pushed Taichi back and grinning through kisses, his tongue found its way to the roof of Taichi's mouth. Taichi groaned as his hands ran down Yamato's back. Yamato's hands found their way to Taichi's hips and they were inching downwards.

Taichi could feel how hard he was getting, but Yamato pressed their bodies against each other anyway. Taichi was about to lose it. He could feel Yamato's chest against his and the bulge in his pants against his own. Yamato threw his head back and Taichi went for it – kissing all along his neck and tonguing at the crease. Yamato began breathing heavy and pulled away. It was a lot, Taichi knew that, but he couldn't stop and it didn't seem like Yamato wanted to. Yamato grabbed Taichi's face and kissed him more passionately than Taichi had ever been kissed in his life. Yamato then bent down and grabbed the keys, managing them faster than he had before.

Taichi watched on, still feeling dazed – drugged by Yamato's lips. With one hand Yamato opened the door and flung it open. He grabbed Taichi's hand and dragged him inside.

The couch was just up ahead, but it was still too far. Apparently, Yamato felt the same as he pushed Taichi up against the kitchen counter and shoved his tongue back into his mouth. Taichi closed his eyes and grabbed on to Yamato's face once more. This felt hotter than the last time. Yamato was really,  _really_  into this. And, as Taichi looked down, he could tell Yamato was just as hard as he was.

"Yama…" Taichi said breathlessly, as Yamato kissed along his jawline.

"Yeah?" Yamato answered in a tone that was so seductive that Taichi almost forgot what he was going to say.

"Should we…move?"

Yamato moved lower and was now kissing Taichi's collarbone. "Move… where?"

_God, that was hot_. Taichi started imagining both of them, naked. It was almost too much. "To… the… bedroom."

Yamato stopped kissing Taichi and took a step back.

_Shit._  Taichi began cursing himself internally. That was the very thing he did not want to say, but he had said it. There was no going back now.

"Ok," Yamato said after a long pause.

Taichi looked stunned. But he got up off the counter and moved behind Yamato, letting him lead the way to his room. Taichi caught his breath and was adjusting his jeans when he noticed that they were back to moving in slow motion. When Yamato paused in the doorway of his room, Taichi put his hand on Yamato's shoulder. As horny as he felt, as bad as he wanted him, they… they couldn't rush into this.  _He knew that._  That was exactly what he had been trying to remind himself of on the walk.

"Yama, wait."

Yamato turned around and Taichi could see the inexplicable look of relief painted on his face. This was something they both wanted, he could see that. But, this was also a really big deal for both of them and, in the heat of the moment… that's a little too easy to forget.

"We should talk," Taichi gulped, "about… all of this."

Yamato nodded and folding his arms across his chest, he leaned against the wall, waiting for Taichi to continue.

"I think it's obvious," Taichi began motioning between them, "how bad I want you…" he adjusted himself and Yamato grinned. Taichi then lost his train of thought.

"I want you too, Tai," Yamato interjected, and Taichi still couldn't remember his thought. All he could currently think about was if Yamato had always been this fucking sexy. "But yeah, I agree."

Taichi snapped himself out of it. "You agree to what?"

Yamato sighed. "I don't want us to fuck this up by moving too fast either."

"Right," Taichi nodded. That was exactly what he was going to say before he got distracted by Yamato's lips… and eyes… and whole entire body. Damn, restraint was going to be hard. He could do this though. He could definitely do this.

"If you think you can do it, that is." Yamato grinned again.

Taichi laughed. They were so connected that it was almost comical. "Do what?" he asked as if he didn't already know.

"Take it slow," Yamato answered.

Taichi stared at the beautiful man in front of him who he was now recognizing as also his best friend. Yamato wasn't just some guy. He was _the_  guy. And Taichi knew in his heart that he would do literally anything to preserve their relationship. It would be hard, yeah. But for the right person, you do the hard stuff. Taichi smiled wider than he had before. He would tell Yamato all of this one day, but for now. He'd stick to the language they understood the best. "Excuse me, Yamato. I think you mean if  _you_  can keep your hands off me." He proceeded to flex and Yamato rolled his eyes.

"You're an idiot," he said with a smile.

"Your idiot," Taichi answered.

Yamato took a step forward and once again placed his hands on Taichi's hips. "You got that right," he said.

Taichi breathed a shaky breath as he placed his hands around Yamato's back. "So, only making out for now?"

"Sounds good," Yamato answered.

"And… maybe some other stuff?" Taichi said with a smile.

"Taichi!"

"I just need to check, Yama!"

Yamato laughed and blushed a bit, but he didn't answer. Taichi continued smiling at him and decided to answer for him.

"How about you let me know?"

"Deal," Yamato said, and Taichi felt satisfied.

Taichi then watched as Yamato ran his fingers through his lush blonde hair and leaned a bit closer towards him.

"Right now," he whispered into his ear, "I just want you close to me."

Taichi was sure he was blushing but he didn't care. He leaned in and kissed Yamato – softer this time. It was a gentle peck that said it all. A silent promise between the two of them that they'd be careful with each other's hearts.

When they pulled apart, Taichi felt lighter, maybe calmer. He looked at Yamato and then at the couch in the living room. "Want to watch a movie?" he asked.

Without missing a beat, Yamato responded, "can I kiss you during it?"

_Duh_ , was what Taichi wanted to say.  _That was kind of the whole point of watching a movie_. But he laughed to himself as the perfect response came to him. He raised an eyebrow and nudged Yamato in front of him. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

Yamato rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk towards the couch. He stopped briefly to look back at Taichi and reached out his hand. Taichi grabbed it and interlocked their fingers.

"You and me, Yama."

Yamato laughed as he brought Taichi's hand up to his mouth and kissed it with… a little tongue. Taichi's mind instantly went blank. "So," Yamato began, "what movie do you want to watch?"

Taichi's eyes darted back and forth between his hand and Yamato's plump lips. He started drifting further and further into all the things he couldn't wait to do with him. "Huh?" Taichi blushed, "what movie?"

   

* * *

    

"I just have to grab my stuff, Hikari. I'll be quick."

"Yeah…" Hikari paused as she scanned the long corridor of the Ishida's apartment complex. "This is a bad idea, Takeru… what if they're in there?"

Takeru sighed as he reached in his pocket for the spare key. "Trust me," he started, "I'm the last one that wants to see the two of them go at it."

"Then let's come back!" Hikari answered, rather quickly.

"Hikari, we're already here. I'll be quick, I promise." Takeru paused to smile. "I know exactly where my bag is - right on the couch."

Hikari let out a sigh and, begrudgingly, nodded. She looked back briefly at the elevators behind them. She was already looking forward to getting out of there as fast as possible.

Takeru grabbed hold of the doorknob and to both of their surprise… it wasn't locked.

"That's weird…" Hikari remarked.

Takeru shrugged and pushed the door open. He tiptoed inside and Hikari followed.

"Hello! Yamato?" He called out. "Just grabbing my bag, then leaving."

Both Hikari and Takeru stood in the entryway and waited, but no response came. Takeru gave another shrug and began walking into the apartment. Hikari followed, staying close behind him.

A few more steps in and soon Hikari could make out the faint sounds of the TV coming from the next room. She took a deep breath in and covering most of her eyes with her hands, walked a bit further into the living room.

Takeru chucked and nudged her, "what a sight," he said.

When Hikari opened her eyes, a big smile spread across her face. On the couch in front of them laid Taichi and Yamato, cuddled up together and fast asleep. Taichi laid on top of Yamato with one of Yamato's arms slung around him and the other… holding his hand. It was the most vulnerable she had ever seen Yamato and the cutest she had ever seen her brother. She started giggling to herself until she noticed that there was a blanket suspiciously covering both of their lower halves.

"Crap," Takeru said, pointing to Yamato's head. "He's using my bag as a pillow."

"Guess we'll need to come back," Hikari said, nudging him.

"Or…" Takeru grinned, "I could grab it."

"And piss both of them off? I'm sure that'd go over well." She raised an eyebrow at him and then looked back at the sight in front of her. She then noticed a pair of pants on the ground behind the couch.

"Ugh," Takeru brought both hands to his head and then after a long pause said, "You're right. But, first…" he dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Don't you dare!" Hikari whispered.

"I have to," Takeru grinned and then after snapping a quick picture, put his phone back into his pocket.

"They're definitely going to kill you," Hikari said.

Takeru threw Hikari a silly smile and nudged her. "some things are worth dying for."

Hikari rolled her eyes but caught herself smiling anyway. "Send it to me?"

Takeru laughed and nodded. He then took her hand and started walking.

As he led the way out of the apartment, Hikari looked back one more time and gently shook her head in disbelief. She was really happy for both of them, but  _god_  did she hope they were both wearing pants. She looked again at her big brother's face nestled next to Yamato's. She couldn't deny how happy he looked.

"Ugh," she whispered, "I kind of love them."

When they reached the hall, Takeru closed the door behind them and locked it. He put his arm over Hikari and brought her close, kissing the top of her forehead. "Me too, Hikari," he said, "me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REACHED 30 CHAPTERS WOOOO!! But, I don't feel like this story is done yet, so we're gonna keep it goin' 
> 
> Next chapter: Mimi cleans up, talks with Koshiro.   
> Jou & Sora have an interesting conversation.


	31. Something In The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi cleans up with Koshiro's help, Sora & Jou chat outside, & Yamato and Taichi realize it's morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD

As Mimi walked around Koshiro's apartment with a giant trash bag, she couldn't help but feel a little bit annoyed.

"Palmon, Taichi should be here helping us clean up!"

"He offered, Mimi!" Palmon shouted as she dumped a handful of cans into the bag.

"Wait, he did?" Mimi stopped walking.

"Yeah, don't you remember?" Palmon snickered, "I think your exact words were,  _'I got this all under control'_!"

"Shoot," Mimi put down the garbage bag and took a seat on Koshiro's couch. She had completely forgotten that she let Taichi off the hook.

She took a deep breath in and let it out as she looked around the messy living room. Mostly everyone had left. The younger kids had been the first to leave. Then Taichi and Yamato, who had seemed  _just a little too eager to get out of there_  quickly followed. Koshiro was in the other room finishing sending all the Digimon back to the Digital world, and Jou and Sora were outside on the balcony cleaning up whatever mess Daisuke had made out there. It was now just Mimi and Palmon tasked with cleaning up the remaining trash inside.

"No use slowing up now Mimi! I want to help as much as I can before I go back with everyone."

"I know, Palmon, I know. It's just… I didn't think we'd make such a mess!"

Just then, Koshiro walked into the living room carrying another garbage bag. "Did I overhear that you could use some assistance?"

Mimi beamed at him, jumping up from the couch at once. "My hero!"

Koshiro looked a bit uncomfortable as he diverted his eyes to the ground. "What can I help with?"

"Well," Mimi paused as she looked around again, "I'm putting all of the recyclables in this bag here, but we could use the one you're holding for trash," she said motioning to the bag in his arms.

"On it!" Koshiro replied, and wasting no more time – started filling up his bag with trash. Mimi watched him in awe as he moved from spot to spot cleaning. Virtually everyone else had made some excuse to not help, but here Koshiro was coming to her aid without complaint. She looked away when she spotted Tentomon flying into the room.

"Only three Digimon left, Koshiro," Tentomon buzzed.

"Three? Isn't it just you and Palmon?"

Tentamon shook his head. "Gatomon went with Hikari and Takeru, remember?"

"Oh, that's right. Not sure how I missed that. Can you call Hikari and see when she'll be bringing her back?"

While Koshiro and Tentomon were engrossed in conversation, Palmon elbowed Mimi to get her attention. "You ok, Mimi?"

"Of course," Mimi seemed flustered. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing! It's just…" Palmon giggled. "I just noticed that you're staring and smiling a lot." Mimi froze as Palmon motioned in Koshiro's direction. Koshiro and Tentomon seemed to notice, both turning in her direction.

"Palmon!" Mimi hissed, covering her blushing face.

Koshiro seemed to blush too. Palmon continued giggling and walking to the other side of the room, she motioned for Tentomon to follow her.

Mimi cleared her throat when she noticed that they were both alone, "so uh…" Koshiro blinked a few times, his eyes coming back to focus after watching Tentomon fly away.

"Did you uh…" Koshiro paused, trying to think of something to say, "have fun last night?"

"Oh yes," Mimi looked relieved at the spark of conversation, "lots of fun. It was a good time!"

"Good!"

"Yeah!"

There was a long pause where both Mimi and Koshiro just stared at each other, looking equally as uncomfortable and flustered.

Mimi tried to find something else to say, but no matter how hard she searched her brain, she couldn't come up with anything.  _What's wrong with me_? She kept asking herself.  _I never freeze like this_. Mimi had been quite aware that something had changed in the air between her and Koshiro. It had started a while back actually. Nothing had happened  _per se_ , but her eyes lingered a little bit longer each time he left the room, and she had found herself often making excuses to stay later after their DigiDestined meetings just to spend a little bit more time with him. She wondered if he had ever done the same.

Without any of their friends or their Digimon partners present, there was no one to help ease the conversation and keep things light. Mimi swallowed hard and reminded herself that she could do this. After all, she had talked to  _plenty of guys_ … just none that she had grown to care for quite like him.

Luckily, after a few awkward seconds, Koshiro had thought of something else to say. "So, are you going back to New York soon?"

"Soon, yeah," Mimi looked down at her feet. She had another month here, but after that, it'd be back to New York, away from her childhood friends who had become family, and away from Koshiro who could've been something a little more.

"I've never been to New York, but I've always wanted to go," Koshiro said quietly.

At that, Mimi's face lit up. "You should totally come to visit!" she was beaming now, confidence returning to her. "My place has tons of room for company!"

"Absolutely!" Koshiro answered, matching her excitement level. "I'm sure all of us could plan a trip."

"Yeah…" Mimi said as she took a step forward, "or just you." Koshiro's eyes widened as Mimi chuckled to ease the tension, hoping she hadn't been too forward. "If you wanted to that is… no pressure." She looked away quickly as to not meet his eyes when he answered, but then heard him take a step forward. When she looked up Koshiro had a big smile on his face.

"Definitely," he answered. "I totally would."

~~~

"They sure are acting funny," Palmon said as she started eating some leftover chips she found.

"Yes," Tentomon nodded, "but not funny in the conventional sense."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, Palmon. Let's go finish tidying up… someone's got to make sure this place gets clean!"

 

* * *

 

 

Sora looked out into the night sky as she sat on the floor of the balcony, her feet dangling off the ledge. The sun was just starting to rise, but she could still make out the moon and stars twinkling in the remaining night space above.

"Don't look now," Jou said with a soft laugh, "but I think Mimi and Koshiro are having a moment inside."

Sora smiled as she turned her attention towards Jou. "It's about time, don't you think? They were sneaking looks at each other all night."

"And morning," Jou added.

"True," Sora answered. "I can't believe we stayed up all night! I don't even feel tired."

"It's going to hit me like a ton of bricks soon, I'm sure of it," Jou said as he took a sip of an open soda next to him. He then proceeded to stare at the can. "If whatever germs in this thing don't kill me first."

Sora laughed. "Good thing you're going to be a doctor."

Jou nodded and continued drinking the warm soda.

"Hey," Sora nudged him, "you know who else was sneaking looks at each other?"

"Eh, I'm pretty bad at guessing that stuff," Jou shrugged. "Other than the super obvious Taichi and Yamato, I have no idea."

Sora froze at that. She had tried her best to ignore Taichi and Yamato at the party. Not because she didn't want to talk to them, but because they were just  _all over each other_  and she wasn't used to it yet. I mean, having secret hushed conversations, whispering in each other's ear, standing _super_  close. The Yamato she knew wouldn't even hold Sora's hand in public, and yet he was practically sitting on top of Taichi on the couch.

Jou looked over at Sora and realization of what he had said came rushing to the forefront of his brain. "Crap! Sora –  _I'm so sorry_. I wasn't thinking! My brain is definitely turned off. I'm an idiot, please forgive me."

But Sora waved it off. "It's ok, Jou, really – I'm fine. It's just… going to take some getting used to."

"Hey…," Jou paused as if trying to find the right words to say, "for what it's worth… it's pretty weird for me too."

Sora perked up at that.

"I mean I love both of them don't get me wrong," Jou continued, "but I'm just so used to them arguing constantly that seeing them doing anything other than that weirds me out."

"Right?!" Sora nodded emphatically. "I hope they don't kill each other."

"I'll drink to that!" Jou laughed and then took a large sip of his soda, making a strange face as the warm liquid filled his mouth.

Sora watched Jou next to her. She was having a really good time. All night, Jou had seemed to make it his personal mission to make sure that she was in good spirits. Sora hadn't been sure if Mimi or anyone had put him up to it, but she was grateful. Jou was someone she could always count on and that was a nice feeling. She thought of Yamato's moods and how sometimes he'd act like he wanted her and sometimes he'd act like he wanted to get as far away from her as possible. Life with him was  _unpredictable_  and though it was exciting at times, she found herself more than ever craving some comfort,  _some predictability,_  someone she could always count on.

"Do you think we should get out of here soon?" Jou asked. "I can walk you home if you want."

Suddenly Sora found herself blushing, which was weird because she hardly ever did that. Realizing Jou was still waiting for an answer, she shook her head a bit nervously. "I don't want to impose. You've already done so much for me tonight."

Jou laughed, "you mean pretending there was a mess out here so we could escape Mimi bossing us around?"

"Not just that… though that was pretty good." Sora smiled. Talking to Jou was so easy.

"Thank you, thank you," Jou bowed.

"I meant cheering me up tonight…" Sora paused as she looked up at the fading night sky, "that was really nice of you and I just wanted to…"

"Nope," Jou shook his head and smiled wide at her, "you are not going to thank me for being a good friend, Sora! That's what I'm here for. Anything you need, ok? I had so much fun with you tonight. I'm really glad we got the chance to hang out."

"Me too, Jou!" Sora beamed. "We should do this more often."

"How's now?" Jou nudged her, "me walking you home."

"Ah, fine," Sora giggled as she nudged Jou back, letting her arm rest next to his for a little bit longer than would've been considered normal. When she looked over at him, she noticed his eyes were sparkling like the retreating stars above them. He smiled at her for a few seconds more before standing up and dusting off his pants. Then he reached out his hand and gave a little bow.

"My lady?"

Sora accepted his hand and stood up, feeling a new kind of hope that wasn't there before.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yamato felt dizzy as he opened his eyes. With the curtains drawn, his room was pitch-black and he had no idea what time it was. As he began to pull himself up, a slight sound startled him. moving to his right, he found Taichi snoring softly next to him. Yamato shook his head as he smiled to himself.  _So much for taking things slow_.

With one hand, Yamato started tracing Taichi's back muscles. His fingers lightly brushed down the curve of his back and stopped on his waist, right before Taichi's boxers started. Yamato wrapped his arm around him and moved in closer, laying his head on the crook of Taichi's neck, feeling his warm body rise and fall with every breath.

Visions of last night started making their way to the forefront of Yamato's brain. He had been equal parts nervous and excited to be alone with Taichi. After all these years, he hadn't realized just how much built up tension they had created between the two of them. They had barely made it inside Yamato's apartment before jumping on top of each other.

Taichi had come up with the idea to take things slow, which was thoughtful and sweet, but also –  _completely unrealistic_. They had each waited too long for this. Being in the same room, alone, after kissing like that… I mean,  _come on_. Yamato had hesitated the first time they had reached his room – that was true. But, that was only because he wanted to savor the moment. Yamato wanted to remember  _every detail_  and so he moved a bit slower. Unfortunately, that was something Taichi had misinterpreted as unreadiness. Yamato hadn't minded though, it only meant he had  _more_  time to savor the moment.  _More_  time to build up the anticipation of it.

But after Yamato had put on the TV. Taichi sat down next to him and well…  _that was it_. Yamato wasn't sure who took their shirt off first. But it escalated pretty quickly from there.

Much like everything the two of them did, making out had turned into a competition. They continually tried outmaneuvering the other to be on top, to pin the other one down. It was actually pretty hilarious and  _hot_ … really hot. Taichi threw his pants over the couch and the kissing was aggressive, but it calmed down… _eventually_. As more clothes came off, the kissing became more purposeful. Every time Taichi's lips had touched Yamato's it was as if they were trying to awaken every sensation Yamato had ever had. Every nerve in his whole body was on high alert, even the hair on the back of his arms stood up. He felt alive with desire.

Seeing Taichi naked in front of him, with his chiseled abs and perfect ass. It was almost too much, but it was an image he would never forget _. And it was all his_. His to touch, suck, kiss. How could Yamato ever be with somebody else, how could he even try?

They had stumbled to the bedroom and then Taichi had paused for a moment to wink at him. it was so nauseatingly Taichi. But then he licked from Yamato's neck to his stomach, yanked down his boxers, and took all of Yamato at once. The very thought of it... the very thought of Taichi's lips around the most sensitive part of his body sent a shiver down his spine. He had never felt such extreme pleasure in his life.  _Just relax_ , Taichi had said.  _I want to make you feel better than you've ever felt. Do you trust me?_   _Yes_ , Yamato had answered, and then he couldn't stop saying it.  _Yes, yes, yes._

And then, being brought back to the reality of the present moment. Yamato felt Taichi's body stir against his. Taichi turned overcoming face to face with him.

"Is it morning?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Maybe," Yamato smiled. He had been too busy reminiscing to check his phone and honestly, he had no desire to. In fact, he had no desire to leave his bed… maybe ever again.

"Glad we decided to take things slow," Taichi winked and Yamato found himself pulling the brunet's waist closer to his.  _Unbelievable_  that that's all it took. One look from him and he was hooked. Last night he had been given a taste of the life he could have.  _It was everything._  There was truly no giving back from here.

"I guess this is our definition of slow," Yamato whispered.

Taichi then leaned in and kissed Yamato with the fierceness of desire he had had the night before. With one hand he pushed the blonde hair out of his face and the other hand he moved lower, cupping Yamato's ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Sibling breakfast & the photo


End file.
